Emotionless Love
by asianchibi99
Summary: Rin is always so happy and smiling, Len is quiet and emotion-free, what happens when Rin goes to his school? What happens when Tei sees them together? Read that's how you find out. Although I finished the story, I might be writing a new ending. COMPLETE! EDIT: I WILL EDIT THIS PROBABLY NEVER. BUT YOU SHOULD KNOW IT IS RIDDLED WITH CRINGE-WORTHY PUNCTUATION AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.
1. Chapter 1

**By Far, Vocaloid has the best music, and making a vocaloid fanfics is pretty fun and easy too, because there is no set personality for each character. For example- Rin in Fear Garder, and Rin in Paradise of light and shadow ( yes I know that's not how you spell it, but you get my point) there is no set character for each one. So you can make anything out of them, villians, heros (IDK I had sugar this morning) Pedos, Freaks, comedians, crayons ( sugar frosted donuts was for breakfast) or even animals! ( I'm insane, I know) Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer- No, I don't own Vocaloid…..sadly /shot/**

_**Summary-**_

_**Rin Akita is an easy-going girl, with a bright smile, and a bell-like laugh, Len Kagamine is a quiet, and seemingly emotionless boy who doesn't understand why he is never happy. When they finally meet, will Rin be able to help Len? Will Len even try to be happy? Will he even try to smile? Well, don't just sit there, READ!**_

**Len POV**

I'm not a robot, I'm not heartless, or whatever else they call me. It's not like I was ever different, nothing tragic ever happened to me. I'm an only child with my mom and dad. Nothing else. so why? Why can't I smile? They said happiness is in every child, so why am I still like this? I'm already fifteen, and still, I can't smile. They said if your happy you'll smile without noticing, so I don't try to smile. Even if I smile just so see what I look like, it hurts. I don't understand why, but it hurts. Why?

**Rin POV**

"RIN!" Neru screamed, I groaned

" go away!" I mumbled weakly at her. My face buried into my orange pillow, it manages to muffle most of the sounds, until a soft _flump _tells me she is sitting next to me.

" Rin!~" she cooed, I heard the tapping of her phone, " your boyfriends picking you up!"

" haha" I replied nonchalantly, " I don't have one, in your face!"

" Come on, Rinny!" she whined nudging me with her elbow, her hands texting away, irritated I rolled over to look at her face.

" no" I said defiantly, then rolled back to have my face covered. Silence, peace, I closed my eyes. I heard rapid foot-steps, and then something extremely cold, and wet made me shoot up.

" AAARRGGGHHHH! LILY!" I screamed, jumping out of bed, my clothes dripping from the water.

" She woke up Lily" reported Neru, I glared at her.

" Great Job Neru! Your now promoted from Texting Geek, to Phone Girl!" Lily said sarcastically, Neru smirked.

" your welcome!" she chirped, and pranced out of my room. Why did I get the most annoying sisters?

" Rin-Rin breakfast is ready!" smiled Lily happily, I sighed.

" yeah yeah, just get out so I can change" I pushed her out, and locked the door. Normally I would got straight to sleep after locking the door, but seeing that the bed and myself is soaked, I actually did change. I threw my clothes into a corner, then put on a fresh, new school uniform. I tucked my white ribbon in place, and headed out. Neru was already there, eating and texting at the same time, Lily was finished, and was digging in her purse. I hurried downstairs, and began to wolf down my food, Lily-made pancakes and bacon. Yum. I finished my last bite, and took my plate to the kitchen, when something caught my eye. Something round, sweet, tangy, and delicious, that's right, an Orange. I quickly took it and peeled it in record time. Finishing it delight, oranges after pancakes, what a good start to the day. Minus the waking up part.

" okay Gals!" Lily opened the door, " time for school!" she smiled. I sighed, heaved my bag over my shoulder and sat in the car next to Neru. We three were starting Ohiro High school! **(A/N: Yeah, I don't know, don't ask I have no idea why I chose that name either)** Oh yeah, I'm in first year by the way, Neru's in second, and Lily's in third. Lily's seventeen and has her drivers license even if she failed the test 5 times first, in other words, when she drives, it makes the morning a whole lot more chaotic. Me and Neru clutched the handles of our doors, in case we need to drop and roll.

" ready?" Lily giggled, uh-oh

" no" I whispered clicking my seatbelt, but she ignored me, and squealed out of the driveway. She turned a sharp right, nearly flinging me onto Neru, who knew better than to text when Lily's driving. I straightened, and prayed the traffic lights would stay green, they didn't. I swear you could hear the _thump _of Lily's foot from outside the car. The car's tires squealed to a halt, the impact from the sudden stop made my seatbelt gag me. I glanced over at Neru, unfortunately, her seatbelt went sideways, so the edge dug into her neck, she coughed and sputtered.

" Stay with me Neru" I gasped dramatically, " you can't die yet, you just can't!" I let out a faint sob.

" I don't know Rin….." she rasped catching my drift, " If…If I don't make it…..please….please remember me, and…..know that I will always love you"

" NERU!" I cried, " don't talk like that! You won't die, I won't let you!" I clutched her hand, and she squeezed back feebly, putting a brave smile.

"Rin….you were….always so hopeful…." she told moving her hand to wipe my 'tear' " don't cry…..we'll be together…again"

" OK! I get it!" Shouted Lily from the drivers seat, " I suck at driving! But unless you have another way to get to school, live with it!" Neru and I burst into giggling fits. Then the light turned green, and Lily got her revenge. Once Lily screeched at the entrance, me and Neru walked out, wobbly, and dazed.

"It's what you guys deserved" she smiled evilly, Me and Neru leaned on each other for support. Luckily, school didn't start for ten minutes, giving us time to recover. It took five minutes for Neru, then she started her texting frenzy again. It took me eight minutes. I looked up a bit nauseated, but nonetheless excited to be at my new school. Then a big yellow school bus pulled over and kids began spilling out. I watched as they began chattering, talking about home, school, begging for homework answers, etc. I was so busy watching, I almost didn't notice a girl crashing into me, her teal hair catching my attention. She giggled, and hid behind me, I could see another teal haired boy coming out of the bus looking furiously around. He muttered something then disappeared out of sight. I turned, she looked at me and smiled sheepishly.

" ah! Gomen!" she apologized, she straightened and looked me over.

" Hatsune Miku!" she introduced, I hesitated, but smiled.

" Akita Rin"

" Sorry about earlier" she laughed meekly, " I was hiding from my brother, Mikuo"

" I get it, I run from my annoying siblings too" I laughed,

" hey! Watch it Rinny, I'm your ride home!" warned Lily her eyes flashing, Miku and I burst out laughing.

" your new huh?" Miku asked, a bright smile lighting her lips.

" yep!"

" which homeroom?"

" uhh, A-9" I told her, she grinned bigger.

" great! I'm in there too! Come on!" she dragged me into the building.

" Bye Neru! See ya Lily!" I called, Lily glared at me, and Neru waved at my general direction, not once look up from her phone. I turned back to Miku, who had grabbed my wrist and was heading for a classroom. The bell rang, perfect.

" Kiyoteru-sensei!" Miku chirped, her Twin-tails still swaying from her run.

"hmm?" the man looked up from his paperwork, " oh, you must be the new student, please wait outside, until I call you"

" ok" I nodded, and waited outside as kids rushed inside, some looked at me, others just went in without even noticing I'm there. Then, at last the last person went in, but what confused me was that he was all alone. His face showed no emotion, and only glanced at me once as he walked by. Strange, he looked a bit like me, without my bow, uniform, and his hair was in a simple pony-tail. But nervousness pushed the thoughts away as I anxiously listened to the teacher.

"we have a new student today, come in" he called, taking in a deep breath, I walked in, I saw Miku wink at me, and I couldn't help but smile.

" please introduce yourself" stated Kiyoteru-sensei. I nodded, and still smiling faintly, I began.

" My name is Rin Akita, I am fifteen years old, I like oranges, and laughing" I said, everyone was now paying rapt attention to me, it made me more nervous.

" good, go sit next to Kagamine and Hatsune" he told me, pointing a seat next to Miku and the boy earlier.

" How lucky!" Miku giggled, and I returned the smile.

" So far so good" I whispered, then turned to the boy

" Nice to meet you" I said to the boy, he didn't smile back, but simply nodded, then turned his attention to Sensei. I frowned, and Miku caught my eye. She began scribbling furiously on a piece of paper, and gave it to me.

'_That's Len Kagamine, he's like a robot, no emotion whatsoever, don't let it bug you' _she wrote, I nodded, trying to take her advice, and not let it bother me, but I couldn't help it, it was so weird! In the end of class, I packed up my stuff and went out of the class, I couldn't help but notice That Len's face hadn't changed at all, same plain expression, same dull eyes. He went to the opposite direction of me. It was a shame, I really wanted to know him. But Miku was by my side, and that helped.

" so, Rinny?" she asked, I looked at her warily.

" yeah?" I asked

" do you have a special someone yet?" she wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive way, I couldn't help but laugh.

"no, not yet" I admitted,

" what!" she gasped, " how could you, not!"

" what's that mean?"

" someone so pretty like you haven't found a boy?"

"pretty? Check again, Miku! I'm so flat!" I groaned, it wasn't my fault I had the body of an eleven year old!

" so, your still pretty!" She argued, then someone snuck up behind her

and grabbed her by the waist.

"got you!" laughed the boy, he had the same teal hair as her.

"Mikuo!" she squealed, " let me go!"

" not until you say the magic word!"

" please?" Miku asked hopefully, he laughed some more.

" nope!"

" umm, oh! LEEKS!" she cheered, I stepped back surprised, he let go.

" aww, I need a new magic word" he pouted, then laughed good-naturedly. I giggled lightly, he was a little cute.

" hmm? Oh! Are you Miku's friend?" he asked turning to me.

" yeah! I'm Rin Akita" I smiled, he grinned.

" Mikuo Hatsune!" he told me, then he blinked, " Akita? As in Neru Akita's sister?"

"yeah! She's in your class?"

" yep! Does she ever look away from her phone?"

" nope!" I grinned, he chuckled.

" alright, bye Rin! Love ya Miku!" he said, and dashed off, Miku rolled her eyes.

" show off" she muttered, I giggled.

" he isn't that bad, Miku!" I defended him, she looked at me surprised.

" le-gasp!" she clutched her heart, " you don't have a crush on Mikuo do you?"

" no!" I said waving my hands, " I was just saying!"

" suuurrreee" she smirked, I rolled my eyes. Math was next, and like all my other math classes, in went by rather quickly.**(A/N: I'm lazy)** So I was in the hallways again, chattering with Miku.

" I do not!" I argued

" admit that you like my brother!" she crossed her arms, then she realized something.

" Crap! where am I going? I have science next!" she gasped

" aww, but I have history!" I moaned, she patted my head.

" ok, but don't think about my brother!" she giggled, and rushed away before I face palmed. I entered history a bit early, and sat down in the middle of the classroom.

" hello!" chirped a girl, I turned, she was a small girl with twin drills.

" hi!" I smiled politely, ow my face was numb from smiling, but it was a good feeling when you smiled.

" I'm Teto!" she said, taking a seat next to me.

" Rin"

" oh! Your that new girl, huh? I saw you talking to Miku earlier" she faced me again.

"yeah! Oh, and I like your hair, it's really cool" I touched one of her drills,

" really? Thanks, it takes a while to get my hair like this, but oh well" she sighed, I giggled

" Is anyone sitting here?" a quiet, slow, emotionless voice startled us. It was Len, his face blank as he stood behind the seat.

"no" Teto shook her head, and Len sat down, looking aimlessly out the window. I found myself staring a bit, before I had been to busy, but now I could see he had blond hair and blue eyes, that almost matched my own. Only just realizing what I was doing I turned away blushing lightly, Teto noticed this and passed me a note. _'careful, don't fall for Kagamine-san, many girls confessed to him and were all turned away with the same emotionless voice. He has no heart' _I read this, and scribbled back. _'I'm not falling! Why is he like this?' _I quietly passed it to her, she read it, and began to write, then when the sensei turned, she slipped it to me. _'no one knows, I've been in the same schools at him since primary grade, he hasn't changed, not once hae I seen him smile' _I nearly gasped, I looked at her, she nodded grimly, I tucked the note away, and began writing notes so I could study later, but Len was always in my mind, nagging me, why doesn't he smile? Personal problems? As I left class, I promised myself to solve Len Kagamine.

**RINXLEN FOREVER! Yeah I that kind of person. Paradichlorobenzene is repeating in my head, ARGH GET OUT! Paradichlorobenzene!~ RAWRRRRR it gives me the creeps. Antichlorobenzene doesn't help, just scares me even more. Still you can't help but to love them both, but I have dreams of drowning kitties, and chemicals. OH FACT! Paradichlorobenzene is a chemical in pesticides, you know the part in the song with theres no sin in Benzene? Well, Benzene is a colorless toxic liquid with a distinct smell (thank you dictionary). AHAHAHA I let out my inner nerd. Go inner nerdness! **

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	2. Chapter 2

**I found out that there will be two new vocaloids! WOOOT! THE NAMES ARE…*drum roll* HIBIKI LUI AND SUZUNE RING! They so pretty :3 CHAPTER TWO OF EMOTIONLESS LOVE IS HERE! READ! Oh yeah and about the last chapter….. I know there were a lot of mistakes, and stuff, sorry. It was morning and I was still hyper. I'll try to behave on the next chapters.**

**Disclaimer- no….. (I swear it's mocking me)**

**Len POV**

My mind thought about the problems that Kiyoteru-sensei wrote down. I scribbled some notes, just barely realizing that the new girl, Rin Akita, watching me carefully. But I ignored it.

The day went quickly, seeing that no one but the senseis talked to me. I looked in my bag for my bento. But it wasn't there, I double-checked, gone. I looked in my pockets, no money to buy anything either. I did feel a bit irritated. Yes I can feel emotions, well, at least a couple. I sat down outside on a bench, just outside school, no one else was there, trying to ignore my hungry stomach, I closed my eyes, thinking of nothing. Until I felt someone behind me.

" Hello, your Len Kagamine right?" I turned around at the soft voice, it was Rin-san. She was smiling a little. I felt something inside, it was weird, but maybe it was hunger.

" yes" I replied quietly, it wasn't that I hated attention, I just wasn't used to it.

" aren't you hungry?" she asked, sitting next to me.

" I forgot lunch" I replied calmly, she laughed melodically. I never knew a laugh could sound so sweet, again the same feeling inside, now I'm sure it wasn't hunger. So what was it?

" here" she offered me a banana, I hesitated, but took it.

" Thank you" I began peeling it, she nodded.

" no problem" she peeled an orange for herself, and we ate in an peaceful silence. I finished my banana, feeling satisfied with lunch, I sat on the grass and lay for a bit.

" Len-san?" Rin looked at me curiously, I glanced up.

"yes"

" are you still hungry?" she asked, " I still have half of my bento" she showed me her lunch.

" no I'm not hungry anymore" I closed my eyes again. I heard her sigh, but ignored it. Silence again, I took it as an opportunity to think for a while. That feeling in my stomach was still there, but it wasn't too bad. But what really confused me was why have I never felt this before? Why when do I feel it when I'm with Rin-san?

**Rin POV**

I don't get him at all, when I shared my lunch all I got was a thank you, when I laughed and smiled, all I got was an emotionless face. Len was a hard person to understand, its almost like he's pushing everyone away. I'm sure he would look very handsome smiling and laugh, heck, he would look fricken HOT! Wait, you didn't here that, you didn't see anything at all. I blushed a little, thankfully Len's eyes were closed thinking about who knows what. The bell rang, it was after lunch. I packed up my trash and left over lunch, walking back to the building with the silent Len was a bit…weird.

" Thank you for lunch" he said, then walked among a throng of students, and vanished. I sighed again, he was so hard to get to, just what can I do?

" Akita Rin!" Kamui-sensei slammed my test back on my desk. I winced, guessing by his expression, I did horribly.

" y-yes sensei?" I smiled weakly, hoping to relax the mood. Haha, I was wrong.

" You only got 15 right on your test, would you like to explain?" he looked at me sternly. I could the class's eyes on me, I shivered

" I'm stupider than normal?" everyone chuckled weakly, everyone except Gakupo, of course.

" IF this continues, I'm giving you a tutor, understand?" he left my desk to torture another poor kid. I paled slowly, I hated tutors, they were so smart and boring! I could only pray that the next test I actually pass. I felt a pair of eyes at my neck and turned around, Len was staring at me.

" uh, can I help you, Len-san?" I asked, he blinked.

" sorry, just thinking" he apologized, the usual monotone in his voice almost sounded robotic, so creepy. He looked down on his desk. Kamui-Sensei strode towards him.

"congratulations Kagamine-san" he smiled a smile that I never thought could never exist on his face. "all correct, again!"

"thank you" Len said indifferently, poor Kiyoteru looked a bit disheartened. I fought the urge to snicker.

"ok, onto class matters" sighed sensei, he began to drone, and I spaced out. Then a single word caught my ears. " -dance, so please remember that this event is NOT for kissing, confessing, or anything but dancing" he looked at us pointedly. I rolled my eyes, like anyone's going to listen, but I was so excited for this dance! The bell rang for the end of the day and I packed up.

" Rinny!~" I looked up, Miku waved her hand, Teto next to her looking a bit unsettled.

" yeah?" I walked in between them.

" don't you think Teto would get a date?" Miku asked

" of course! Why not?" I looked at my friend, "your pretty, smart, and fun, any boy who won't is probably already in asylum."

"But I don't want just any boy!" she protested, Miku and I fell silent, then flashed identical grins.

" so, who's the lucky guy?" Miku wiggled her eyebrows, the same way she did to me. Teto turned pink.

" w-w-what? No, I don't like anyone!" she tried to convince us, it didn't work.

"Denial!~" I sang, " come on Teto, you can trust us!"

" er….it's" she mumbled something to the ground.

" who?"

" uh…. T-T-Ted-san!" she gasped as the red haired boy bumped into her. Miku and I watched highly amused as her face changed to the color of her hair.

" oh! I'm sorry Teto-san" he smiled sheepishly, " wasn't looking"

" n-no! it's ok! Um, everyone bumps into me once in a while! I mean each other." she stammered back, her face growing redder and redder, " um bye Ted-san!" she squeaked and sped away.

" is Teto-san feeling well, she looked red" Ted turned to look at us, trying to swallow my laughter, I shook my head.

" she's a bit sick, but she's fine" I smiled, and he nodded

" tell her I hope she gets well, and um sorry" he left, his long red hair trailing behind him.

" She's love sick" snickered Miku.

" they would be cute together" I sighed dreamily, Miku agreed.

" time for Miku's Love Advice!" she cheered, and ran after Teto. I sighed,

" crazy" I muttered under my breath, and walked to alone on my way home.

"Len-san? Can I talk to you?" I heard, I stopped abruptly. I know it's bad to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help it. I peaked behind a few lockers to see Tei Sukone tucking her hair nervously behind her ear.

" Sukone-san" Len nodded,

" I-I have been feeling something strange" she whispered, and my blood froze, could this be a confession?

" are you sick? Why don't you go to the nurse?" although it was supposed to be caring, I could here no sympathy in his voice.

" no, I don't mean it like that" Tei laughed, I winced it sounded a bit harsh. " I-I think I like someone"

" I'm not someone that you should come to for this kind of thing" Len told her, I risked a quick glance at them, and I saw his face more stony than usual.

"w-well, I-I l-l-like you Len, will you go to the dance with me?" she asked, I waited for his answer.

" I see" he said, I nearly gasped, he had emotion in that voice! But, it wasn't anything good, instead of nervousness or happiness, I heard boredom.

" L-Len-san?" gasped Tei

" I'm sorry" he sighed, " but I'm not interested in relationships right now, and I barely know you, Sukone-san. So I will have to decline the dance" he told her, and came my way. Barely thinking, I rushed around the corner, and peaked out to see Len walking the opposite way, I caught his expression of boredom. Wow, even boredom looked good on him… I did NOT just say that, it was your, um…. Imagination. Yeah, that thing. I was about to leave, when I heard a dry sob. Right, Tei was still there, not wanting to get caught eavesdropping I waited.

"baka, baka, baka" she wailed, she's blaming herself? "BAKA LEN!" she shrieked, I almost fell backwards. " I-if you don't love me…..then who do you love? Y-you j-just don't understand yet. I will m-make you understand. Yes, I will watch you and you will learn to love me too" she laughed now, a crazy demonic laugh that echoed in my brain as she left the building. What. The. Hell. She was crazy, that laugh was not from a sane person. Shakily, I walked outside, to be hit by an angry Lily.

" y-you" she growled, I rubbed my head.

" what?" I grumbled

" your late" she snarled, and grabbed me by the collar, she practically threw me in the car. Neru was already there.

" hey sis" she mumbled, I felt bad for her phone being overly used like that.

" Rin, you better have a good explanation for being late!" hissed Lily, I smiled sheepishly.

" I had extra cleaning duties" I lied, " I was caught talking in class"

" jeez, you baka airhead!" she jammed the keys in the ignition, and Neru whipped her phone away, and clutched the handle tightly. I began to shiver, I made Lily mad while she was driving. That meant she drove as good as a drunk person on drugs. Way to go Rin, now you'll be the cause of the death of three akita sisters. I gripped my door, tensed. Lily drove out of the school parking lot, scraping her car against the flag-pole. She cussed and drove faster, swerving onto the street, earning the swearing and honking of furious drivers. Neru and I shoke I fear as our sister's arua turned murderous. She made a wide arc as she turned to our street, flinging Neru onto me, her hands tightened around my neck as we approached our house to quickly. We were fifty feet away, and still going 80 miles an hour. Neru and I screamed our heads off, scooting as far back into our seats as they allowed. Lily brought her foot down so hard on the brake, I swear they could hear it back at America. The car screeched to the halt, just as it nudged the garage, shaking our house a bit. Lily ripped out the key with a laugh similar to Tei's Neru looked close to crying, and I was trying to remember how to breathe.

" That felt so damn GOOD!" stretched Lily, her blue eyes no longer held the anger for me.

"g-g-good to know Lily-nee" I stammered, I nearly fell as I got out of the car. Leaning heavily on the car, I watched as Neru actually fall.

" n-n-never, ever be late getting out again" Neru groaned at me, I laughed nervously.

" n-no problem Neru-nee" I told her, helping her up. I don't normally use honorifics, but when I'm in trouble like this… it helped lessen their anger by a fraction. We walked inside, and Lily began to cook. Our parents were almost never home, always on some business trip, or vacation. They never took us anywhere, and it was hard to believe they loved us, but they did, even if it was only just barely. Life was good though, Lily took great care of the house, somewhat, Neru and I helped with chores, and such. But for some reason, I wouldn't change my life at all.

**Len POV**

I walked away from Sukone-san, I was bored, it happened quite often. I never liked this kind of attention from girls, it was annoying. As I walked out, I heard a faint sob escape, but I felt nothing, maybe I was heartless. I walked home, just as I passed the first block, I nearly fell by the ferocity of a speeding car, just as it flashed by I saw the driver, with a triumphant smirk, and a two horrified girls. Wait, was that Rin-san? A small flutter in my stomach as I remembered her. That was strange, only Rin-san, with Sukone-san I felt nothing if not irritated. I pondered this and stepped into my house. My mom smiled brightly, something I didn't inherit.

"welcome back, Len" she greeted, I nodded, I wasn't good with words. " school ok? I realized you didn't have lunch" she indicated my lunch on the couch. " you must be hungry." I shook my head,

" only a little, someone shared with me" I told her

" oh? Who!" she was surprised that someone was friendly towards me.

" a girl in my class" I replied, putting down my stuff, she gasped.

" a _girl_" she stared at the back of my head.

"yes oka-san" I said, taking out homework. She smiled

" what's her name?"

" Rin akita" her name rolled off of my tongue, and I felt that fluttery feeling again. I quite enjoyed it now, it was refreshing compared to the emptiness otherwise. My mom left giggling, and left me with my homework. Maybe, just maybe I'll talk to her tomorrow, and thank her, just to feel that feeling again.

**FINISHED! This one was more fluffy then funny, but it was fun! I had never done a vocaloid fic before, and it's really good experience. It's really great writing this story, and I hope you like it so far. You can ask any question for me, anything. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS SO FAR!**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I LIVE! Chapter 3 is hereee!(obviously) Thanks for reading this story, I very much love ya for your comments! **_

_**Cloverdapple- Thank youz for commenting both of my previous chapters! You make me happy! **__**J**_

_**IceCreamOtaku98- *takes cookie* nom nom nom, I love cookies! Chocolate is better, but cookies are still nomie! thanks you!**_

_**loving lolipop- I can't guarantee anything, but I'll try!**_

_**Enjoy!~**_

_**Disclaimer- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! of course not**_

_**Rin POV**_

_It was the weekends, finally, the first week of school was like an epic drama. First, was meeting Len Kagamine, the emotionless boy. Second, was Tei's 'little' moment of craziness. Third, Lily's fury and the near running over house. Fourth, was the upcoming dance, and the battle for a partner. Wow, Ohiro High was certainly interesting wasn't it? I loved weekends, because you can sleep all you want and no one can tell you not too. _

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I groaned, it was my text alert. I flopped my hand on my bedpost, my hand searching for my orange phone. I snatched it, and flipped it open, I rubbed my eyes to focus on the words.

_From- Miku_

_To- Rin_

_Hey girlll!~ u up yet?_

I sat upright to reply.

_From-Rin _

_To-Miku_

_am now, what ya want?_

I hit send, and got out of bed, knowing Miku, I won't be able to fall back a sleep. I began attacking my drawers for clothes when my phone went crazy,

_From-Miku_

_To-Rin_

_Teto and I comez overrrrr kay? :3_

I sighed, it wasn't a question, it was a warning

_From-Rin_

_To-Miku_

_whateva… u woke me up for tht?_

I finished changing, and went out of my room, clutching my phone in one hand I banged on Lily's door.

" Lily!" I called. "Miku and Teto is coming over!"

" shut up! Leave me alone" she groaned, and threw something at the door, I grinned.

" thanks!"

_From-Miku_

_To-Rin_

_Ehehe, love ya Rinny, I'll b there in…..5 min_

I rolled my eyes, and went downstairs, I peeled an orange and began to eat. I was only half finished when…..

" RINNY-CHAN! OPEN UP!" Miku screeched, her fist pounding on my door.

"Miku!" I recognized Teto's voice immediately, " be quiet! Your so loud!" I laughed, and opened the door to see both of them bearing gifts.

" yeah Miku, Neru and Lily is still sleeping"

"_was_" snarled Neru, I looked up to see my sisters slithering down the stairs. Miku smiled sheepishly.

"oops"

" here! As an apology!" Teto gave me a brown paper bag of three loaves of French Bread. Wait…three? A paper bag this big, there should at least be six. I looked at her, she looked guilty.

" I was hungry…." she mumbled, I laughed.

" its fine, its fine!" I let her in. Miku handed me about a dozen leeks.

" wow" I mumbled, holding it in one hand. She snatched one, and I snickered.

" I can't help it, impulse" she shrugged, and bit down on it.

" ew!" I shuddered, motioning her in, " it's raw!"

" it's tasty!" she argued, munching it happily.

" so what do you guys want?" I asked, heading to the kitchen, and putting the gifts in their respective place.

" too talk about the dance!" Teto chirped, her little drills were so cute!~ Neru and Lily now looked at least half awake. They split one piece of French bread in half, making Teto flinch slightly.

" what about it?" I asked, finishing my half orange. I went to get a second one.

" who's going with who" replied Miku, half way through her leek. Lily perked up.

" yeah! That sounds like fun!" she giggled, and motioned Miku and Teto to the table. "who starts?"

" well…..actually, the three of us haven't found a date yet" muttered Teto, Lily gasped.

" neither have I" Neru grunted, flicking on her phone. Lily gasped again.

" So none of us found a date yet?"

" you too Lily?" I asked, she shook her head. Miku sighed

" Fine, who we want to go with then" everyone fell silent, that was embarrassing to talk about, but now one spoke up, we all wanted to know about each other.

" who goes first" I asked, everyone turned their attention to Teto. She began to sweat.

" w-what? But Rin and Miku already knows!" she whined

" then tell Neru and I!" Lily giggled, Teto blushed.

"I-it's Ted Kasai" she mumbled.

"aww" Neru looked up from her phone, a rare sight, take it in girls, take it in before it goes away. "Ted's in my history class! He is perfect for you!" Teto blushed deeper.

" b-but he p-probably asked someone already"

" nope! He hasn't" Neru winked,

"how do you know, Neru?" I scoffed, she waved her phone at me.

" I know every single hook-up, break-up, and make-up girl" she smiled, and began texting again.

" ooookk, er, Lily!" I asked looking at my oldest sister, " who's the boy for you?"

"hmm, Rei Kagene" she smiled dreamily, I stared.

"you sure?" Miku coughed. Lily nodded.

"He might not look much, but he's very sweet" She grinned, I remembered Rui I saw him on my third day coming home. He was rude, mean, and angry I couldn't see him as sweet at all, I mean he was scowling and glaring at _everyone. _A little girl asked him if he wanted girl scout cookies and he screamed at her that girl scout cookies were gross and made people fatter.

"sweet?" Miku voiced my thoughts. " how is Rei sweet?"

" he helped me on my first day, he gave me candy, beat up some guy who was annoying me for me, and even bought me lunch." Lily sighed in a lovey-dovey way, that scared me, I mean this was Lily Akita. Wow, miracles do exist.

"whatever floats your boat, Onee-chan" I sighed, she glared at me.

"Fine then, _Omouto-Chan_" she hissed, " your turn" I shook my head.

" Miku!" I chirped. She looked startled,

"no!" she squeaked.

" yes"

"Lily said you"

"but I'm offering to you, Miku"

" I won't"

" you will"

"please Rin-Rin?"

"no Mi-Mi"

"Jankenpon!" she chirped **(A/N: Rock Paper Scissors)**

" fine ready?"

" JANKENPON!" we both cheered, I won. She pouted, and blushed a bit.

" but I don't want to" she muttered

" I won fair and square" I retorted, she groaned.

" don't laugh" she begged us, everyone stared at her intently, Neru looked up a bit blankly.

" come on already"

" I-I-it's K-K-"

" Kiyoteru-sensei?" Teto suggested.

" _HELL NO"_ screeched Miku her eyes wide in disgust. "it's Kaito"

Silence…

"…"

"?"

"… … really Miku?" I broke the silence she blushed.

"y-yeah, he's so kind, and makes me all happy" she murmured,

" Kaito? The ice-cream addict?" Neru snickered, Miku turned dangerously red.

" h-he's not that bad! I mean your addicted to your phone" she mumbled, defending the blunette. Neru scowled,

" that's different, Ice cream melts, my phone is so much better."

" But he's still a great guy" Miku pouted, I sighed, what was wrong with her and my sister, I mean seriously these are the some of the strangest guys in school.

"Neru-nee~" I cooed, "your turn" at first she kept to her phone, and I thought she didn't hear me when…

"Dell" she muttered, Lily choked on air, how did she do that? It was forced, wait her face is red, and she's gagging. Hmm, maybe it is real, but whoo chokes on _air_ **(A/N: I do)**

"th-that computer freak?" she coughed, easing her throat.

"so?" Neru didn't even blush, wow, talk about shameless.

" what's so great about him?" frowned Miku.

" hmm, one, he's hot." this time a slight blush painted her face. But she recovered just as quickly, " two, he understands me and my phone, and three he's like my best friend." she smiled, as if remembering him and his….whateverness. I sighed,

"my two best friends, and my own sisters, they're hopelessly in love" I sobbed, Lily glared at me.

" like you don't have one too" she growled, my smile faded.

"well…."

" Rin? You do have one right?" Teto watched my face.

"er… I don't know" I mumbled, they all gasped.

" how could you not know"

" I'm not sure if it's him…." I trailed off.

" who!" squealed Teto.

" umm…..guess?" pathetic, I know, but I can't tell them bluntly, unlike Neru.

"well, let's try some out some boys" Miku suggested, " Ted"

"don't worry Teto, it's a no" I muttered to my friend, who was wide eyed and scared.

" Piko"

"barely know him"

" how about Mikuo" she winked suggestively, I shuddered

" I told you no!"

" sureee, anyways, Rei?"

" I'm not Lily"

" Damn right!" Lily cackled

"…..Leon"

" who?"

"Kiyoteru"

" you disgust me Miku" I snarled

" I sure do!" she laughed, " what about Len, you helped him at lunch right?" His name made me shiver, wow, a blush creeping to my face.

" Rin?" Miku asked, I looked down.

"uhhhhh" I tried to make words, but I was too busy trying to pale my face.

" n-not Len" whimpered Teto, " y-you'll get hurt"

"I-I know, but…."

" Len?" Lily asked, not reading the uneasy aura.

" isn't he that one, heartless boy?" Neru asked

" HE ISN'T HEARTLESS!" I snapped, then clamped my mouth. I just snapped at Neru. I gave her my most apologetic glance, she was a bit shocked. I hardly ever got mad.

" R-Rin?" Lily held up her hands to calm me down.

" s-s-sorry" I mumbled, Neru sighed.

" and you say we're hopelessly in love, when your much worse!" she snickered as my face grew redder.

"so what's so great about Kagamine?" purred Lily, I felt my mouth go dry.

"b-because" I mumbled, Miku, being my best friend, notices my nervousness immediately.

" how about you go with Mikuo?" she asked, just like that, all my previous blush vanished into a ghostly white.

" w-what" I sputtered.

" Mikuo is currently dateless." she reasoned, " and it won't be anything serious, it's just that if you go with no one, people will laugh at you" seeing that I still hesitated. She also added, " Len is most likely not going, much less asking anyone. Just go with Mikuo and have fun!" I nodded.

" only if Mikuo agrees" I mumbled.

" okie-dokie!" she cheered immediately, and whipped up her teal phone, I giggled at her leek charm. Oh, Miku and her leekiness. Two minutes later her phone buzzed quietly, and she looked at the text. " Mikuo says yes!" she chirped, I smiled. Sure, Mikuo wasn't Len, but he was still pretty cute, and I was nervous.

" what should I wear though? I don't have a dress" I whined, it was true, I never went to a dance and so I had no dresses. Then something scary happened, lily smirked.

"Leave it to me, Omouto, leave it to me"

**Len POV**

Reminders of the up-coming dance was everywhere around school. Even without the flyers, people were going crazy, in the halls, boys were stuttering for invites, in the classrooms, the girls were chatting about dates. I found it annoying. I never went to dances, they were filled with loud music, squealing girls, and kissing girls. In other words, one big headache. I walked to class with my bag over one shoulder, ignoring the girls who were batting eyelashes in what they thought was flirtatious. It looked like they had a bug it their eyes, truthfully. I sat down next to Rin-san as usual, she smiled at me. Giving me _that _feeling again.

" Good Morning" she chirped, I nodded simply, words didn't come to me easily. I saw her sigh hopelessly, and turn to Miku, who seemed excited. The rest of the day flowed quickly, and I only just got out of a mob of stalking girls. I came home.

" Ah! Welcome home!" My mother peeked over the couch. I sighed and went upstairs. " I heard there was a dance" she walked to my room.

"I'm not going" I replied, looking through my homework.

" why don't you ask that Rin, you were talking about" she giggled, completely ignoring my statement.

" oka-san, I'm not going to the dance" I told her, looking at her in the eye this time.

"come on, Len-Len!" len-len? My mother was making names for me again. " she's so nice to you!"

"it was only that one time" I reminded her.

"so? That was the first time in your 15 year old life!" she clutched her heart as if offended. As much as I would like to argue, it was true no one really ever talked to me, much less give their lunch to me. I tapped my pen against my lips.

" she's already going with someone though" I remembered, a dim feeling collapsed on my chest. Ow, what was that?

"aww" my mother pouted, then she smiled deviously, " it's a masquerade right?" I nodded, it was a masquerade, what about it? " so everyone's going to where a mask right?"

" yeah" where was she going with this?

" what if you snatch her from the boy!" she chirped, I sighed.

" oka-san she might actually like him" ow, again that depressing feeling.

" oh, just dance with her, and if she really doesn't want to, and declines then walk away."

"but-"

" you are going with that Rin" she told me firmly, why did whe want that so much? I mean sure Rin is probably the closest thing I ever had to a friend, but still, a dance? I looked at my mother, something in her eye told me that if I argued, something bad was going to happen.

"yes oka-san" I mumbled, admitting defeat.

" good" she giggled, " now I'm going to find some clothes, and a mask, then I'm gong to make dinner…." her voice trailed off as she made a mental list of things to do. I turned back to my homework, but for some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about the dance. Why? Most likely she won't agree to dance with me. Besides, can I even dance?

**Aww, poor Lenny~ He can't dance, oh well, will Rin agree? Will Rin even know it's Len behind the mask? What will happen if Tei finds out? The answer is not yet known….even to me, I'm still thinking on how to write the next one. Oh, and I'm also writing another RinXLen Fic, don't worry I won't stop this one, but I want to start that one too. So just hope I can up load that one soon! R&R!**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4! I uploaded my story 'Love has no boundaries' it has A LOT of fluffies, and it felt weird to write, but it's not as good as this one, not as much humor…... Oh well. Oh yeah, and if anyone looked on my prfile it says I like MeikoxKaito, which I do, but in this story I'm doing Miku because since Miku's so sweet(sort of) in this story, I'll change a bit. THANKIES FOR THE REVIEWSSS! **

**The masked banana- that's. so. EPICCC! Hope to hear more from you!**

**AyriiL- you like it? Truly? Thanks! As for updating….yeah I cant guarantee anything about that**

**CluelessLeaf- OMG! I like WORSHIP U! I LOVE your Manga for the Healthy Food Commercial! haha, well now that my fan-girlishness is out, time for my reply. yeah Tei won't be happy. I found out Tei while browsing through youtube, and she was much better for attacking Len than Miku, seeing that it's her set personality and all…**

**Cloverdapple- You still reviewed to chapter 3. *sniff* I love you**

**Ryu-NGS- Thankies! Lol it's ok if u got lazy, I can relate :D. yeah, Lenners going to lighten up, don't worry**

**Vampireknight16- ahahahaha wait…..your serious? Thankies!**

**Zombiecake11290- I loves Len's mom too ( Len- THAT'S MY MOMMMYYY!) keep reading to find out about Rin and Len!**

**Kata8849- not as cute as your name :3 lol **

**I LOVE REVIEWWWSSSSS**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer- la~lalala~lalalalala~ LAAAAAAAAA~~~~ *breaks window* does that sound like vocaloid to you? I didn't think so**

**Rin POV**

Never, _ever_, let Lily take you shopping, I know from ,many experiences.

"Rin-Rin!" my devil-of-a-sister chimed, " are you finished changing?" an assortment of giggles following. I sucked up my courage and my remaining pride and stepped out.

"I hate you" I grumbled,

"yeah yeah, sure you do" Lily waved her hands dismissively, " come on twirl!" I obediently turned, afraid of my consequences. I was wearing a lacy, white and pink, overly poofy, large, gross dress.

" can't we find a _real_ dress Lily?" I groaned, she sighed.

" fine, fine, ok girls! Search!" she ordered, Miku, Teto, and Neru left. The trio still giggling at my disgusting dress. I quickly went back into the changing room. I practically tore off the dress, I changed back into my regular clothes, and stepped out. I quietly tiptoed out of the area, before being shoved back by a blonde blur.

" oh no you don't!" smirked Neru, not looking up, " I'm here to make sure you can't escape"

" Neru! Please! I'll buy you a new phone?" I offered, praying that she would take the bait.

" haha, nice try Rinners, but I don't want a new phone, I like this one" she smiled fondly at the screen. I sighed, that was my last chance. I leaned against my door, praying that they wouldn't come back with something horrible.

"Riiiinnnnn!" I shuddered, Miku. Teto and Lily smiling quite proudly.

" Miku" I mumbled looking at her, she pouted.

" come on! We found you a really pretty one this time!" she said for the twentieth time that day.

"oh joy" I smiled sarcastically. She giggled, and from behind her back was an…..whoa. My eyes grew wide in wonder, it was simple, but beautiful. It was white, with silk ruffles on the chest, a golden, gleaming ribbon around the waist**(A/N:it shows in paradise of light and shadow, I remember seeing it at the end with the duet)**. It was plain, but I loved it, and I squealed.

" I love it!" I crowed, Miku smiled.

" Try it on, Try it on!" she urged, pushing me inside the stall. I changed almost eagerly, and I pranced out.

" oh! You're so pretty!" gasped Teto,

"Yep, I told you I have fashion sense!" Lily smirked, gazing at me proudly,

" puh-leaze" Miku scoffed, " Teto was the one who found it!"

" yeah, but I said it was great!" Lily argued. I sighed, and took off my dress. I checked the price tag and nearly fainted. $350, I blinked, once, twice, eight, nothing changed.

" er…guys?" I looked at them, they stopped arguing.

" what?"

" who's paying?" I showed the price, Lily sighed.

" it's ok, I'll just bargain with them" Lily took the dress and skipped to the cashier. The man on the counter looked up…..wait, a man? In a dress store?

" hello, is this all you'll be purchasing?" he asked lazily, he glanced at us and a strange blush covered his face. He ducked, pulling over his hoodie before any of us had a good look.

" yes, but the price is a little high, don't you think?" Lily chuckled icily, he shivered.

"m-ma'm I-Im sorry, b-but I can't l-lower the price" he said in a gruff voice.

" look at me!" Lily snarled, the man pointed to a sign without looking up. _'we reserve the right to refuse to anyone' _it read, Lily fumed.

" Look. UP" she growled, if I were the man, I would've obeyed, but I wasn't so sucks for him.

" F-fine, one-fifty!" he shouted,

" oh, no I don't care about the dress" Lily smirked, " you will look up!"

" no!" he shouted, ooohhh, he was going to he was going to get it now! Lily grabbed his hoodie, and pulled upwards, gagging the poor guy until his face was up. Neru paled.

"d-Dell-kun?" she gasped, the silver-haired computer nerd smiled sheepishly. **(A/N: don't ask on how I got this idea, it just came to me, like right now) **

" h-hey Neru-chan" he made Neru blush, I smirked.

" Neeeeerrrruuu-Chhhhaannnnn" I purred, she smacked me with her phone, ouch! I rubbed my cheek irritably, frowning at the red mark.

"Honne-san" Miku smiled cheekily at him, " what are you doing at a dress store?"

"working" he mumbled, his face red from embarrassment.

" in a dress store?" Lily snickered, dropping him.

" th-there was no where else!" he defended himself, " plus, it's good pay"

" must be" I snorted, indicating the price tag of my dress.

" hey! I didn't make it up!" he argued, " three-fifty!" he opened his hand for cash.

" WHAT!" Lily was enraged, " YOU LAP-TOP GEEK! YOU SAID ONE-FIFTY!"

"yeah, until you attempted to choke me!" he retorted, I groaned, there goes my chance of finding a dress. Neru however, had a smile on her face and she approached Dell slowly.

" Dellll!~" she cooed, he blushed at her sudden movement,

" y-yes Neru-chan?" he laughed nervously.

" this is my omouto-chan's dress to the dance" she told him, resting her elbows on the counter.

"r-really? Sh-she has a date?"

" yeahh" Neru drew out the word, " do you want to know my dress?"

" w-well, I-I-I-"

" Deeeelllllll" she whispered it in his ear. I was disgusted, I turned to Miku and Teto, they looked just as bad. Lily was…..in shock, she was completely paralyzed by her younger sister's actions. I glanced at Dell, who was shivering like a caught rabbit. I felt really bad for him, first the abusive Lily, and now the seductive Neru.

" N-N-N-N-Neru-Chan" he sucked in a bunch of air, " c-c-c-c-c-can you back up just a bit?"

" awww" she pouted, then put on a devious smirk, " but I like it here, and so do-" I turned around and covered my ears, blushing completely at her actions. Neru went too far, I glanced at my two friends who were also blushing, Lily looked like she was going to faint any moment. Miku and Teto looked at me with pleading eyes, I nodded.

" LILY! TETO, MIKU, AND I ARE GOING TO FIND MASKS!" I screeched, and the three of us ran out not caring for an answer. Once we were out of that store, I opened my ears, hearing the bustling of the mall.

" th-that was scary" Miku shivered, Teto was whimpering, her whole body shaking worst than Dell.

" shhhh, there, there Teto" I soothe her, patting her head, I turned to the direction of the shop. " how _dare _Neru tries to taint Teto!" I snarled.

" you have the strangest sisters" Miku shook her head sadly, then brightened, " come on! Let's go get masks!"

**Len POV (A/N: and time skip, it's MONDAY! Len has a lot of feelings in this one!)**

I walked into school, I watched dully as everyone else was laughing, and grinning. I wonder if I will ever be like that? I heard rapid footsteps, I turned to see Sukone-san.

"Len-san!" she smiled, I felt something, tension. " good morning! Here!" she handed me a small box, I quickly recognized as my own.

" Sukone-san? Why are you holding my lunch?"

" You dropped it, silly!" she told me, I raised an eyebrow, she gasped, dropping my lunch. " y-you just raised an eyebrow" I looked at her blankly. She was shivering in excitement, "y-you just showed emotion" I blinked, a bit surprised, I did, didn't I? Then again, I wasn't a robot, of course I had emotions.

" I'm not a robot" I told her, a hint of annoyance in my voice. She just giggled.

" I knew I could get an emotion out of you!" She squealed, and hugged me, I stood frozen.

" S-Sukone-san?" I tried to pry her off, but her grip was steel.

" I'll never let you go! _NEVER!" _the last bit came out as a snarl, scaring me a bit.

"I need to get to class" I told her, and with a single shove, she moved back.

" I'll go with you!"

" your class is in A-5, mine is in A-9" I reminded her, she blushed.

" who cares?" she smirked, "Nothing can come between our love!"

" love?" I echoed, I picked up my lunch, and began to back away, _slowly_.

"of course! You only show emotions to me, so it's obvious that we should be soul-mates!" Sukone-san edged closer to me, I scooted away, thankfully the bell rang.

" I have to go….." I trailed off, and walked to the class room, only a little faster than usual, just a little.

**Rin POV ( I don't know what else to do for Lenny)**

I sat down next to Miku, if your wondering about yesterday, nothing much happened after that. Neru managed to buy the dress for a much lower price, _and _get Dell to ask her to the dance. Lily was given CPR right afterwards, and all six of us bought masks. Now back at school we were, I'm _so _excited for class to start! I wonder if Kiyoteru will give us a pop quiz, I really miss those

…

…

…

…

…

…

If you thought I was serious, you failed epically. I slouched on my chair, watching in amusement, as Miku battled her teal hair that was tangled on her chair legs.

" Stupid, long, heavy hair!" she grumbled, I giggled, she glared at me, " oh shut up, you" she continued her unknotting, then, Len entered the classroom, nearly barreling into the class. That was the fastest I've seen _anyone_ run. He earned a lot of surprised looks, seeing that he never ran like that before. He straightened, and walked to his chair, that was right next to me.

"Good Morning!" I chirped as usual, then he did something that almost had me falling of my chair.

" Good Morning, Rin-san" he replied, I froze, he responded? I glanced at Miku, she caught him too, and stopped her efforts, looking at me. She giggled, and winked suggestively, I pulled the pigtail that was not tangled. She yelped in pain, glaring at me, I stuck my tongue out. Class went along as usual, dull, tiring, and meaningless. Until the subject changed to the dance.

" as you all know, the dance will be a masquerade" Kiyoteru began, reading off a flyer, " no one is allowed in with a mask, and yes this goes for boys as well" several groans and complains ensued. Kiyoteru smirked at their misfortune, he looked back down at his page, he frowned, " apparently teachers as well" several giggles, and snickers ensued. He sighed and shook his head. "this year, most of the music will consist of slow dancing, partner dancing" whoops and hollers, " but if a chaperone catches you doing something other that dancing, punishments will be severe" complaints and groans.

" then don't get caught" smirked Kaito, the blue haired freak, who my best friend loves, the class laughed, Kiyoteru shot him an annoyed glance. He looked like he was about to say something when the bell rang.

" dimissed" Kiyoteru growled, the class got up, and left.

" Hey, Miku-san, can I talk to you?" Kaito looked at my leek-loving friend. Miku blush, I snicker, she punch, I hurt.

"of course, Kaito-san!" she smiled, and I left, rubbing my head. Len was there, Tei was talking to him.

" oh Love, I missed you!" she gasped, he looked at her in confusion. I froze, that was really different from his usual blankness.

" what?" he asked, his voice was different too.

" If I can make you have different emotions, I am your lover correct?" she reasoned, my blood ran cold. _what?_

" Sukone-san-"

"Tei-chan!" she corrected with a giggle

"no, Sukone-san, I'm sorry, but I don't like you" he told her, was that supposed to sound that harsh? I remembered Tei's evil laugh, and shuddered, that was scary.

" w-what? L-Len-kun, how could you?" she wailed, Len had a guarded look on his face, and moved away.

"I have to go" he muttered, but she snatched his arm.

"no" she whispered, Len tugged at his arm. But she held firm, "NO!" she screamed, and pulled him closer, she looked like she was going to kiss him, before his hand shot up, pushing her away by her neck. He had a look of shock and a bit of fear. She gagged, and coughed, he released her, and ran away. I'm almost sure I saw his face showing emotions he's never experienced before. I looked at Tei, she was on the ground, utter shock on her face. Slowly, her face turned from shock to rage. " h-he stopped me" she hissed, " I-I will have you, Len" she stood up, an aura of pure anger swarmed around her, " I will get you, no matter what" she walked to class, everyone who was near her scooted away, you could almost _taste _the anger from her.

"Len-san" I muttered, and ignoring class I ran after him.

**Len POV ( I has an idea for him now! ****J)**

That was so weird, my own mind just reacted, fear and shock. Yes, I have experienced them before, but not so vividly. Sukone-san was certainly frightening, her eyes flashing in rage, her voice laced with lust. It was scary, I stopped my running, I was at the tree, the same tree where Rin shared her lunch with me. The feeling I had with her, was much better than with Sukone-san. I closed my eyes, trying to remember that feeling, trying to calm myself down.

"L-Len-san" I turned around, expecting Sukone-san, I jumped up ready to run, but I relaxed. It was Rin,

"Rin-san, why-"

" I saw" she told me, " I was wondering if you were alright" she cared for me? My stomach fluttered, much more than that day at lunch.

" I'm ok" I reassured, " just surprised" she smiled softly, her blue eyes relieved, I found myself gazing in them. Cerulean eyes, sparking joyfully, were they always this beautiful?

" Len-san?" she asked, her face a bit pink, I snapped out of my thoughts.

" sorry" I walked over to her, " let's go back to class"

" ok!" she smiled brightly, surprising me as she took my hand and ran back to the building. As we rushed inside, I thought I saw Sukone-san's long pale-pink locks, her eyes flashing in jealousy. I only hoped that I saw wrong.

**I haz the fluffy sickness this weak, that's why it's like this. Tei saw those two! Dun Dun Dun! Please remember that Tei has an obsession with cucumbers and knives -.-**

**Mio- and you say I'm scary**

**Me- I never said that! I just said your dangerous and have a short temper**

**Mio- short? *eyebrow twitch***

**Me- short temper**

**Mio- SHORT!**

**Me- don't kill mmeeee! Takase help!**

**Takase- …**

**Me-nooooooooooooo**

**Takase- Please review!**

**Mio- ahahaahahaaha! DIE! :D**

**Me- x.x**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi99**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I know I'm late, but there was homework and annoying brothers, then school, and I had no time! I barely just managed to update this, for anyone who actually didn't give up hope, I don't deserve you. *breath* ok, now back to the awesome reviews…..**

**AyriiL- yea, I've never written with a yandere character before,….. Thanks for reviewing twice!**

**Ryu-NGS- Tei…like I said I've never written Yandere character, and I can't really relate to it either. Hopefully, Tei is alright. As for Mio…**

(Mio- HOWD YOU FIND MEH?) **yeah…. That's my little Mio~ **(Mio- *twitch* Don't call me little, you shorty *twitch*) **Don't you love her? Ahaha glad you recognized her, wait…..aren't you Ryu and Seijirou? I ****just ****realized why your name sounded so familiar, so sorry for being stupid .**

**Cloverdapple- You're the best, giving me my motivation to write, I thankies you for that!**

**Vampireknight16- hmmm…. I'm not sure, really, when I type I get my ideas right there and then, that's why sometimes I have these really, really random moments in the story. But, this time…yeah you'll find out**

**The masked banana- ahahaha, thanks a lot! Now I have this urge to end it, but I want this story to last, so keep holding on just a little longer! DON'T LEAVE MEEE!**

**Enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer- I could go on and on about why don't but today I'm too sleepy, so no I don't own Vocaloid, Utauloid, or anything related**

**Rin POV (I usually start with her, because it's easier than Len's)**

It was Friday, the day of the dance. Time flew too fast, _way _too fast. Carefully removing myself from Lily's deathtrap that she calls a car, I looked over at Teto, Miku and Mikuo who were watching, highly amused.

"hey Lily, why can't we take the bus?" Neru whined, I looked at Lily eagerly.

" no" Lily replied with a smirk, " it's fun hearing you two scream for you lives"

"sadist" I muttered, Lily shot an irritated glance at me, but I ignored it, staggering to the Hatsunes, and Teot.

" good to see you, alive! Sort of" Miku patted my back joyfully,

" Do you have any buckets or doggie bags in there?" asked Mikuo casually, I can't believe I'm going to the dance with _him. _

" are you ok?" Teto was so innocent, I hugged her, and led her away from the two tealettes.

" Teto, I want you to stay away from devil spawn like them" I told her, she laughed.

" hey! These devil spawn is your date, and best friend!" Miku protested, I pulled a disgusted face.

" are you sure?"

" come on, Rinny" Mikuo smiled, gah! His cuteness is burning me! What if Len smiled like that? I think part of me just melted right now.

"whatever" I sighed, trying my best to hide my inner feelings, I led the trio to class. Here's to recap the week. Kaito asked Miku to the dance when he pulled her aside on Monday after class. Then yesterday, a red-faced Ted, something I never thought I'd see, asked Teto to the dance. The two red-heads nearly passed out from blushing and stuttering, so cute!~ As for Lily….. I really don't know how it happened, but apparently a couple boys asked her, and got beaten up by a furious Rei. From what I heard, Lily kissed him right then and there…..Strange, I know, but this is Lily and Rei, so I guess it's expected. So now it's Friday, and the halls are hectic. Boys were manning up and finally asking girls to the dance. Girls were giggling, gossiping, and freaking out about hair. How am I the same gender as them? I maneuvered expertly around the people, fighting to the classroom. _Wham! _I fell on the impact, I looked up to stare at the fiery red eyes of Tei Sukone. I went rigid, something about her always made me uneasy, but with her staring at me like this, I was downright scared.

"T-T-Tei-san" I stuttered, "G-g-gomen!" I heard rapid footsteps,

" Rin! You ok?" I turned to see Miku, she helped me up.

" watch it" Tei snarled, she whipped around, her pink her flowing from her back. **(A/N: I know that most people depicts her hair as white, but I'm putting it as a pale pink, because white hair and white eyes remind me of innocent Haku) **

"what's her problem?" Mikuo frowned, I shook my head.

" I don't know, we've go to go, bye Mikuo-kun" I waved him off, he shrugged and left. Teto also left for homeroom, leaving me with Miku.

" She's creepy, that Tei" Miku muttered, I nodded

" something's definitely off about her" I agreed, together we walked to class. It wasn't as bad as the hall, then again you could hardly make the difference between the hall and war zone.

" class!" Miku and I hurriedly scrambled to our seats as we heard Kiyoteru behind us.

"Morning Rin-san" I looked up, Len was already in his seat, I smiled.

" Morning!" I smiled, yeah I was shocked he greeted me first, but I'm not questioning it.

" Hey, Class!" Kiyoteru rose his voice a bit louder, no one was listening to him except for Len and I, Miku was busy flirting with Kaito, ew.

"Hey!" Kiyoteru's pleas growing louder, he was ignored. Uh-oh, Kiyoteru's getting mad…. " HEY MORONS SHUT UP! CLASS STARTED!" he roared, noise ceased instantly, everyone reluctantly shuffled to their own desks. Once the noise settled down, Kiyoteru breathe slowly, getting out any excess anger. " as you should know, the dance is tonight-"

" of course we know!" crowed Kaito, Kiyoterus eyebrow twitched

" -but you don't need to act so wild during classes. So, during the rest of the day, I'm begging you-"

"sure doesn't look like it" Kiyoteru looked like he was going to punch Kaito in the gut, hard.

" to act your best, please" he added the 'please' with a growl.

" sure, sure" Kaito scoffed breezily, flashing a grin at Miku, who blushed. I swallowed the urge to gag, could he _not _flirt with her during class?

" _one _more word out of you, Shion-san, and I'll make you do one-hundred pushups over needles, and flames." Kiyoteru threatened, Kaito clamped his mouth shut.

"Thank you, now onto this problem here…." Sensei droned on and on about class stuff, making my eyelids grow heavy. I should've stayed home.

~time skip! Night time, before the dance, Rin's house~

"Rin, your hair's messed up!"

" Like you should be talking, miss I-put-my-finger-in-a-light-socket!" I retorted, indicating her teal hair. I soaked my brush in the sink and began to flatten it.

" Whatever" Miku grumbled, once I had her hair flat, I put a black rose at the base of one of her pig tails. She stood from my bed while I looked her over, she wore a light blue dress with black designs, her blue high heels just peeking under.

"well?" she asked, twirling a little bit.

" perfect!" I grinned, I went to the bathroom door where Teto was getting ready. "Teto, are you done?"

"coming!" came the giggle, and I stepped back, just before the door swung open. I gasped, Teto wore a red dress, and red flats, her infamous twin drills had white ribbon tied with her hair.

" your so pretty, Teto! Ted's a lucky guy" I giggled as she turned pink, then her eyes widened.

"Rin! Your not ready yet!" she realized, I froze. Oh crap, if I'm late getting ready, Lily will kill us. I snatched my dress from my bed and rushed to the bathroom, I threw it on and rush out again, grabbing the brush from an amused Miku, I attacked my hair with force.

" Rin! If you do it like that, it'll get worse!" my teal friend giggled, and took my brush, fixing my hair. She made it silky, then helped me with my bow and barrettes. I looked at my dress and scowled, I smoothened it out as much as I could, I took the golden ribbon, carefully knotting it at my back.

" ooohhh!" Teto stared at me, making me feel uneasy, I slipped onto my white shoes.

" Where's our masks?" I asked,

" I have them" Miku waved three colorful masks. Teto's was red like her dress, sequins around the eyes, a single feather at the top, Miku's was with black glitter, a crown of feathers on hers, Mine was white, with gold glitter around the eyes. I took mine delicately, and worked with the straps.

" Hey! You guys done yet!" I jumped at Lily's fist, rather than her voice, as it pounded the door.

"finished!" Teto opened the door for her, I examined my sister. She wore a sexy black dress with a slit on the side, revealing her long legs. One pure white choker, and diamond earrings for jewelry. She curled her hair, not that it had those, small, weird looking princess curls, she had large, and elegant ones. In her hand, she held black mask with white feathers.

"Rei's a lucky man" commented Miku, touching a curl, Lily smacked her hand away, but grinned anyways.

"You look good yourself!" She laughed

"Hey Lily! Are they done?" Neu stood by the doorway, still texting furiously on her phone. She wore a Navy blue, strapless dress that stopped at mid-thigh. The skirt was ruffled, not lacy, and the top was plain and simple. She wore her hair in her regular ponytail, but it seemed neat and unrushed, so it was very different. Her mask ontop of her head, it was light blue, with sequins, nothing much.

"Neru stop texting" Lily sighed exasperated,

"I know, just hang on" Neru hushed her, and hit send, then put away her phone, " no more texting until tomorrow" She promised, but I doubt she'll be able to pull off that long.

"Ok, girls, let's go!" Lily marched out of my room, leaving us to follow her. We all waited outside while Lily locked the door. She finished and smiled to us broadly, " Teto, Miku, and Rin-rin in the back, Neru your with me in front!"

"what!" Neru snapped, " there's no way I'm going up there!"

"what's so bad about it?" Miku asked, somewhat innocently.

"would you like to be in front while an excited Lily goes 95 miles per hour toward a school building?" I scoffed, Neru paled as if imagining it, Teto gave her a sympathetic look, Miku laughed sadistically.

" Hey! I will NOT crash!…..today" Lily added, and shoved us into her white car. She put her keys in the ignition, and all hell broke loose.

**Len POV **

I finished and looked in the mirror, I had a black suit vest **(A/N: I have no idea how to describe these so bear with me here) **over a white long-sleeved shirt, I wore black pants and black dress shoes. I fixed my golden tie, and straightened my ponytail. I glanced at my mask besides the table, golden with white designs.

"Len, hurry up!" my mom shouted from downstairs, I grabbed the mask, put it on and went out.

"I'm going now" I muttered, she smiled at me proudly, but didn't say another word. Handing me the keys, she let me outside, I walked into the car and drove to the school.

"LILY! SLOW DOWN! AHHH! BRAKE!" I swerved to avoid a speeding white car. The traffic lights blinked red, and I heard a loud stomp as the driver tried to brake. I stopped as well, peering in it, I could see five girls, all of whom I knew. Akita-senpai-san was driving, a wild, carefree look on her face, Akita-senpai was next to her looking half-dead, they were both Rin's sisters. Kasane-san in the back, comforting Akita-senpai, Hatsune-san laughing weakly, and Rin. **(A/N: Once again, not Rin-san, not Akita-san, but Rin. It's love I tell you) **My heart beat faster at her name, she was wearing her regular white bow, that would make it easy to find her. The light flashed green, and they were off like a rocket. I drove slower, I parked easily, and got out. Even though I was still in the parking lot, I could hear the slow melodic sound of the music inside. I took a long deep breath and went inside, no one looked twice at me. I stopped abruptly, Rin was dancing with Hatsune-senpai, the boy with teal hair, although Rin wore a mask, I would that bow anywhere. I watched them, my chest aching and aching with each beat of the music, I didn't like them like that together.

**Rin POV (I don't have anything against Len, it's just that it's hard writing for someone with little emotions)**

I danced with Mikuo, yes it was fun, but I wasn't completely happy. I listened to the sway of the music, Mikuo and I danced freely, and yet I was not yet satisfied.

"how's the dance so far?" Mikuo asked, I shrugged

"it's ok"

"I had a blast dancing with you" I think he winked, but I couldn't tell. I rolled my eyes

"I'm tired, I'm going to get a drink" I made an excuse and rushed to the refreshments area. I took a cup of the punch, drinking it slowly. I stood still for a bit, Mikuo was nice, but I didn't like him in that way. I felt a light tap on my shoulder, I turned to see a boy.

"would you like to dance?" he offered a hand, I studied him closely, he looked familiar, but with the music's hypnotizing sound, I couldn't focus.

"yes" I accepted, I took his hand and we danced together, he was calm, and always looking down at me intently, making me blush. When Mikuo did it, I was ok, but when this guy did it, I felt my blood rise. The dance was silent, but it was nice. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Miku and Kaito dancing, Kaito smiling goofily at her, Miku blushing like crazy. I caught her eye and smirked, she frowned, looking at my partner. I shrugged, she giggled, Kaito looked confused, mumbled something to her and she went back to him.

" do you want to go outside for a bit?" he asked suddenly asked, I turned to him, I nodded, letting him pull me outside the back of the gym. I saw the back of his head, and saw a small ponytail. I gasped, could he be who I thought he was? Len?

**Len POV ( back and forth, back and forth)**

I couldn't take it, I couldn't take her not knowing. I led her outside the cool moonlight hitting our bodies. I turned around, to face her,

"Rin-san, I-I'm sorry for taking you like that" I mumbled, " I just wanted to dance with you, but I couldn't help but feel guilty"

" for what?" her voice reached my ears, I looked up surprised, " you haven't done anything wrong, I had a great time dancing with you, _Len_"

"what?" she knew? She was okay with it? I felt my face grow hot, something that I've never felt, "how?"

"your ponytail" she giggled, I felt something in my stomach, not fluttery. I felt my mouth twitch, my stomach nearly bursting with this new energy. My mouth moved, but I wasn't talking, what- Rin took off her mask, her eyes widening. She quivered, mouth agape.

"L-L-Len? Are you smiling?"

**Rin POV ( I'm sorry if I'm making you crazy with this)**

Oh.

My.

God.

I stared dumbfounded by this, Len, Len Kagamine, the emotionless boy, was smiling. He was so…wow. I tried to look away, to check if I was drooling, but I was mesmerized. Even with the mask he took my breath away.

" I-I am?" Len stopped smiling, wait….he stuttered? I stood shocked, he was also still.

"c-c-come on Len, t-t-time to dance" I took his hand, blushing furiously, at least the dim light of the dance hid my face. He allowed me to drag him back. We danced again, silently, still shocked. I breath out, and listened to the music, me and Len's closeness. The last bit was embarrassing, but dancing let me feel at ease. Then a loud clap, and Len and I looked up. White light contrasted brightly, pointing to a surprised couple, both of whom where dancing gracefully, peacefully. This white light landed on Lily and Rei, the school's loudest and rudest kids.

**Wasn't expect THAT now were you, um…..I'm dedicating this to my friend, Tony. Even though it isn't his real name, he knows its me. NO I DON'T LIKE HIM IN THAT WAY! Freakin pervs, and pedos.**

**Mio- surre Chibi **

**Takase- didn't you have a crush on him in fifth grade? (haha this much is true, better have Takase admit right? But the feeling faded into a brotherly-like love)**

**Me- TONY IF YOUR READING AND BELIEVE THESE TWO, I WILL SERIOUSLY HURT YOU!**

**Mio- but you loooovvveee himmm**

**Takase- kiss, kiss**

**Me- no more cookies and candy for a month**

**Mio- YOU BI-**

**Haha, Tony, thanks for everything you've done in three? Yeah three years, you were a great friend, and I hope your new (sort of, you still got flabby) school suits you well, get yourself a girl, trust me, you need one (no insult intended) R&R**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6!1! Thanks for anyone who still remained loyal, even after my late update. Please keep on checking back, I'll try my best not to disappoint. TIME TO REVIEW THE REVIEWS!**

**Zombiecake11290- lol I'm glad you like it! **

**Vampireknight16- all for Rinny! :3**

**Kata8849- yes, Len accomplished a miracle, THERES A FIRST FOR EVERYTHING! Like the fact that Takase could fall in love with Mio**

**(Takase**- I can't choose who I love **Mio- **kyaaaa~~ **Me- **wow**) **

**Ryu-NGS- I KNEWZ IT! I don't feel so stupid anymore ****J **

**DokiDokiKyuuChan- lol, I made that mistake once, and the author did something replied and was like 'what are you talking about? They haven't even met yet' and I checked the story and just died laughing. We all make mistake's its ok!**

**Cloverdapple- ehehe, I'll try to be earlier, but schools in the way, thanks for being so Loyal!**

**CluelessLeaf- ahem, that was just in fifth grade, don't get the wrong idea, Tony is just a….friend….yeah….. Ahaha just kidding, Tony is a really good guy, and was really supportive in my writing, I see him as my Onii-san, except for the fact he's only four months older than me (I think so, your birthday's in February right?) **

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer- Dis-I-am-the-Claimer, oooohh! Pwnage! /shot/ *dodge* I'm Sorry! I DON'T OWN VOCALOID! **

**Tei POV (I have nothing against Tei, I don't hate her, don't scream at me for making her the bad guy)**

How stupid does she think I am? Did she really think I wouldn't recognize him? I knew everything about him, by heart, I knew his calm, mellow walking to his utterly adorable ponytail. I grit my teeth tightly, watching them so close as they danced, jealousy, anger, all those feelings swirled in me. I'm so glad I decided to go to the dance, watching through my mask I imagined sinking one of my long, lethal knives into her neck. Having the blood of Rin Akita flow endlessly, oh I how I longed for it, but instead I turned away, I was just aware of my tears, Rin was going to see that Len was not to be stolen from me.

**Rin POV (TSUNDERE TEI! Ahem, back to Rinners, ~TIME SKIP!~ Monday, there's nothing to do on the weekends)**

I woke up early, on my own, it was shocking, it really was. Why? Mainly because I was still in the effects of the dance, I love recapping for you. Rei and Lily was absolutely shameless, laughing maniacally as they continued to dance in the silent and scared crowd. Ted and Teto were simply adorable, they were blushing the whole entire dance, here's the adorable part, Teto slipped on punch that some idiot, Kaito, spilt and landed in Ted's arms, as cliché as that sounds, it was cute. Here's part number two, due to Teto's shoe's slipperiness, when someone, Miku, bumped into her she buckled her knees to keep balance. Then Ted, being the gentleman he is, bent over to help her. At this moment, she was startled by his presence and looked up while straightening, causing lip-lock action. I was fortunately watching with Len, while dancing nearby, that kiss lasted for three seconds before they back away from each other, blushing wildly. Remind me to thank Miku and Kaito for the 'accidents'. Dell and Neru was laughing by the refreshments, Lily casually walked over there with Rei and began to talk about the time with Neru and Dell at the mall, leaving the younger couple flustered and awkward, Lily is a cruel sadist. Then, it was time to go home, Len said good-bye, and left without another glance. I didn't mind, because if he _did _smile there would be a Rin puddle for the janitors to clean.

"your up early" Lily grunted from the stairs, I looked up from breakfast.

"I can feel the excitement from the dance" I replied, peeling my orange, she shrugged.

"me too, it was awesome, Rei was amazing at slow-dancing, he was really kind to me" she came down, having that dreamy look in her eye. I raised an eyebrow at Rei being kind, but I remained silent. I finished my orange just in time for Neru to come down the stairs as well, ever since the dance she hasn't once left her phone, even now she walked down without any signs of acknowledgements to us.

"So how was your dance with Dell?" Lily asked, a slight sneer in her voice, Neru snarled.

"thanks to you, Dell can't look at me in the eye!" she hissed, Lily laughed sadistically. Neru shuddered, I winced, Lily's too scary.

"so Rin's how was your dance with Mikuo?" Lily asked slyly, I sweat dropped, I didn't tell them about Len.

" I, er…..wasn't dancing with him" I mumbled into my orange, Lily's eyes narrowed, Neru raised an eyebrow.

"what? You were dancing with who then?" Lily leaned in. I bit my lip nervously suddenly remembering Len's smile I blushed.

"uh…..that's-"

"LILY!" Neru screamed suddenly, her eyes wide. "it's 7:40! School starts at 7:45!"

"CRAP! IN THE CAR!" Lily ran for her keys, I shot of my chair, thanking god for the distraction and snatched my backpack from the clutches of the couch. All three of us flew out of the doors and into Lily's car, I just managed to grab my seatbelt when Lily made an arch onto our neighbor's lawn and onto the street, poor Haku, she just mowed it all nice and pretty too. Thanks to Lily's rocket-like speed, and no red lights we were there in two minutes flat. Unfortunately, Neru and I are human so it takes us three minutes to recover, and of course Miku didn't let me.

"Come on, Rinners!" she and Teto grabbed each one of my arms and dragged me to class. Teto left because she had a different homeroom, but Miku looked at me with giggles. "soooooo, who was he?"

"e-eh?" I squeaked, how did she know?

"come oooon" Miku smirked, " I know that wasn't my brother" crap. I forgot.

"I-it was um…."

"Good Morning Rin-san" a gentle voice made my skin crawl, a blush spread across my face, Len was late for class.

"g-good morning Len-san" I managed to greet. Miku smirked, I stuck out my tongue. He didn't say anything about the dance, and Kiyoteru came in, once again stopping me from telling anyone about the dance. I'm so lucky, aren't I?

**Len POV **

Classes went by quickly, everyone was laughing and remembering the dance. For me, remembering the dance is remembering Rin's wide blue eyes, and soft blue hair in the moonlight. My head rushed at the thought, and my stomach felt like it was doing black flips. Finally, the day went into lunch and I sat by that tree again, ever since that first day with Rin, I couldn't eat anywhere else. **(A/N: CHEEEESSSSYYYY! Forgive me) **I peeled a banana, savoring the sweetness. I heard the crunch of leaves and looked up, and saw Rin.

"a-ah h-hello Len-san, can I eat here? Miku is with Kaito, and Teto found Ted-sempai" she explained, I nodded enjoying her presence.

"of course" the words slipped out of my mouth before I even registered them. She turned slightly pink, but sat down next to me anyways. For a moment we sat in silence, silently eating our lunch. I was aware of a dim giggle, Rin, however, was busy peeling an orange with precision.

"um, Len-san?" she looked up from the fruit, her face growing pink again, "th-thank you for the dance last night, I had fun" the last part came out as a whisper and she blushed deeper. The sight of this, plus the fact that she was thanking me, I couldn't help it, I smiled. She turned into the same color as the tomato she was eating, her eyes never left mine.

"thank you" I told her firmly, my smile still lingering gently. She ducked her head but smiled as well.

"y-y-you look really nice smiling" she commented under her breath, then, if possible went redder. Something told me it wasn't meant to be spoken out-loud, so I ignored it, but I couldn't contain the heat that rushing to my face.

**Rin POV (damn you Len, it's almost impossible for me to write about you!)**

Shit shit shit shit shit. That was soooo embarrassing, why is my mouth so stupid! I refused to look him in the eye as I prayed to the lord that he hadn't heard me. My face was burning, I dared a glance at him, his face tinted pink, I hoped it was the sun, and not from what I….uttered. The bell rang ending the really awkward silence, still red in the face I cleaned up and ran back to the school building. I gagged as a hand flew to my throat, pushing me against a wall. I looked through slits of my eyelids to see a furious Tei holding me.

"What the hell were you doing!" she asked, positioning a fist.

"I don't know! I don't know!" I managed to cough, she snarled and kneed my stomach, my knees grew weak from pain, but she held on my neck tighter, cutting off most of my air supply.

"y-you little-" she slapped me, but right now all the blood that rushed to my face was gone, and I couldn't feel much anymore. She let me go, "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" she screamed and ran away, leaving my head pounding, and my lungs aching. Fear pulsed through every single thought in my mind. I was right, she was insane, crazy, and completely murderous for Len. Her words rang in my head 'Stay away from him'. I shuddered, and gingerly rubbed my throat, I think there was a red mark. I carefully picked myself up, ignoring the cramping in my stomach. I was late for class, but that the very least of my worries. How was I supposed to do that? Worry, and caution filled my every step as I arrived into class. Kamui-sensei glared at me, I mumbled an apology and sat down next to the chair by Miku. I felt a piece of paper nudge my arm, I took it. _What happened to you, you look like you've seen a ghost. _I sighed inaudibly, and narrowed my eyes as I replied. _I'm fine, jeez I just had to use the bathroom. _it was a simple lie, I handed it to her, and she suddenly smirked. I felt a sweat drop, when Miku does that, it's half as bad as Lily, the same evilness as the devil. She wrote something slowly and dramatically, then handed it to me with a cheeky look. _sooo, what happened at lunch? Did you meet up with someone in particular? Like, Len? _I paled considerably, how'd she know? I failed to write something back as a blush crept up my face. Seeing this she snickered, I held back some blush and began to take notes. Miku kept on her sneering, and I could feel the incredible burning sensation of eyes on me, that would be Tei sitting two desks back, plus the additional glance of Len sitting one desk to my right. Talk about pressure.

**Miku POV (its gonna be fun in the POV of a sadist, hmm maybe I should try Lily…)**

I chuckled as her face turned red, this was fun. You see, during lunch, Teto and I came up with a plan. I knew it wasn't Mikuo who danced with her, you know, him being my brother and all. So, I knew it had to be Len, it was too obvious. One, she wasn't too big on dancing with Mikuo, which was surprising, I thought she liked him, and Two she looked so happy when dancing with mystery boy. My plan was ingenious, Teto and I would let her eat lunch without us, making an excuse to go with Ted and Kaito-kun. Then we followed her outside, ahem, follow not stalk. We saw her blush, we heard her say thanks, unfortunately, we couldn't see Len's reactions, but I doubt he had anything big. **(A/N: I have a reason why she hasn't seen his smile yet, there's a reason!) **Class ended, I went to talk to Rin, but she left me, her face still tinted pink. I laughed, Kaito came up to me, and asked if I wanted a walk home, but I declined.

"aww, why not?"

"because the day she bring a boy home, is the day I become a serial killer" Mikuo put a hand on my head, smiling cheerfully, but the atmosphere was threatening. Kaito laughed nervously, and backed away, then ran screaming something about overdose of ice-cream.

"Mikuo, stop scaring my boyfriend" I pouted, he chuckled darkly, but let me walk freely.

"It just proves he's a wimp, and can't deal with over protective brothers" Mikuo pointed out, I stuck out my tongue.

"I actually like this guy!" I whined, Mikuo laughed again, jeez this guy and his laughing, it's so annoying sometimes…..

**Teto POV (uhh…..Miku's was random wasn't it? Yeah….I didn't know what else to do, and I don't have the heart to delete it)**

I felt really bad for stalking Rin like that, I tried to reason with Miku, but when that girl gets her heart set on something…things could get ugly. I packed up my stuff, touching a drill absentmindedly. I spaced out thinking about Rin. It was interesting about her with Len though, I'm actually surprised that he actually went to the dance. As far as I remember, he has never been to things like this, ever. Could have he gone just for Rin? A small giggle escaped my lips, it does seem like it. He didn't do anything else. He was so in love with Rinny. I gasped as I bumped into someone's back, oh damn, I froze at the familiar sight of long red, swirling hair.

"hmm? Oh, hi Teto-chan" he greeted with a small smile, forcing my whole body not to blush, I smiled one myself.

] "Ted-kun! Are you waiting for someone?" I asked, he looked like he's been there for a while. He chuckled, fixing his glasses.

"Teto-chan? Can I walk with you home? I mean it's dangerous for someone to walk home alone, and yours is a few houses before mine." he oustretched a hand, I took it. Isn't he so nice? And handsome? And dreamy? And perfect? Oops, did I ramble? Sorry, I do that a lot.

"of course" I squeezed his hand tightly, ignoring the blush on my face. He laughed and squeezed back, Ted would be the best boyfriend. I blushed deeper at the thought.

"hey, so was it really Kagamine-san with Rin-san at the dance?" his red eyes looking into mine. I nodded, so what if he knew, there's no harm.

"yeah, I think it's kind of sweet to think he went just because of her" I shifted my backpack so it was easier to deal, so much homework…..

"that is the best answer isn't it? Well, the dance was fun- I-I mean, uh well" we both blushed remembering two, very, _very_ awkward events. I mean, event number one was ok, but the kissing….I admit I like it, but it was embarrassing! Grrrr… Miku and Kaito, they set it up, I know it.

"yeah, it was….um….great" I mumbled, I passed tomato red, and was now rivaling my hair. He coughed nervously.

"y-yeah, it was enjoyable" he muttered. We were half-way to my house, when a familiar white car flashed by. Poor Rin, poor Neru-senpai, I feel bad for them, but at the moment I was too busy to think. The slipstream of Lily's car made me leap closer to Ted, who hugged me until the danger passed. My heart beat loudly, I think Ted could here it. I was about to pass out from fainting.

"T-T-Ted-kun?" I managed to stammer, he hugged me tighter, burying his face on the top of my head. Oh My Bread, please tell me he wasn't kissing my forehead.

"I've always wanted you close" he mumbled. I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming. "please, please just stay like this for a while" I must of left my sanity at school, he kept hugging me like this, then I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his waist. Trust me when I tell you, his body is more toned than you'd think. He let out a long dragged sigh, relief and thankfulness shone in it.

"you should've said something first" I snuggled into his chest. "I thought something was playing with my mind" he chuckled at let me go, he interlaced his finger with mine, and together we walked home.

**Yea I got off topic, it was a nice break for me, I know it probably pisses off a lot of you, but with all that extra little tidbits of random ideas was killing me inside-out. Next chapter will be completely on topic, promise. It was hard keeping the tense attitude during Tei and Rin's conflict because I was watching Hetalia, I was like laughing tears while writing that, so it was pretty awkward. This chapter was for all those north eastern states that was effected by Hurricane Irene, I hope you all well, and if you were damaged in anyway, I hope for a fast recovery. I also take requests for new stories, or this one. R&R!**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Like I said in the last chapter I am taking request for this story or request for a new story. I might be writing a new one, but with school and such I don't really have that much time, so I will be slow. Back to this story, updates will get slower as the homework piles higher. REVIEWSSSS!**

**The Masked Banana- good to see ya! I agree school sucks, and ITS COMPLETELY USELESS! Cavemen knew how to survive without an education, why can't we? Lima beans rock…except in fried rice, then it's just plain nasty (my aunt puts in way to much) I agree with every single thing you put, I wish I had an anime buddy at school. T.T**

**Vampireknight16- I was tempted too make Rin do that, but then again she's really just a bubbly, happy girl with little physical strength compared to yandere, psychotic, and knife-wielding Tei. Thanks for reading!**

**Cluelessleaf- lol, yeah I had to take ten minutes to settle down afterwards, then I had to edit it because I put random and too weird stuff to publish. **

**Zcheri- hehe, thanks a lot cheri (can I call you that? Sorry if I'm being too familiar)**

**All those who reviewed proudly, wether anonymously or not, deserves a piece of candy! *hands virtual candy to all of you* **

**Takase- YOU HAD CANDY! **

**Me- yea**

**Mio- your so cruel**

**Me- I know 8D**

**Takase- DIEEEEEEEEEE *stabs me with paintbrushes***

**Ahem, enough said. I'm putting dedications up here as well.**

**Enjoy~**

**Dedication- to my friend Shorty (yet another boy) who in the first few years of meeting him was my….rival? I often had kicking wars with him, or I would kick and he would run with his soccer skills (damn you, shorty, and your fast feet) but in my last and final year at the school, he turned out to be one of my closest friends. I see him as my younger brother, thanks for making life more unhellish! **

**Disclaimer- this author note takes up one page, Disclaimer just hangs out, it isn't needed. /shot/**

**Rin POV (as usual)**

I need to sleep! Damn school, damn teacher, damn education, why can't I be like a computer? I brushed my hair, coaxing out the tangles, I splashed my face with water. Once I had dried off, I walked downstairs, Neru was up stuffing her face with bread and peanut butter, she didn't like jelly. I grabbed an orange from the pantry, frowning as I realized we were running low from the godly fruit.

"Lily!" I called frantically, my sister long blonde hair was visible, she was hanging her head down the railing.

"what?"

"we're running out of oranges!" I whined, she sighed.

"jeez Rin" she face palmed, " you and your oranges, alright we'll pick up more after school"

"yay!" I skipped to the table happily eating the magnificent golden orb of juicy wonderness. Lily drove to school, this time she was more…civilized in a way, meaning I didn't have to return breakfast, WOOHOO!

"hhheeeeyeeeyyyyy, Rinnnerrrssss" Miku hugged me from behind, I pried her off.

"yyyyyeeeeeesssss Miiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkuuuuuuu" I sighed, she smiled

"I'm tired"

"not my problem" I shrugged, it was still early at school, and Miku and I sat on the benches just outside of the building, waiting for Teto.

"yeah it is, if I'm tired, who'll boss you around? Who'll annoy the heck out of you? My job is very important!" she whined, tugging my arm, I shoved her playfully.

"sure it is" I rolled my eyes, then something caught my attention. Well, someone, er…someones…..DAMN GRAMMER! Anyways, two people were walking to school, hand-in-hand, laughing, looking rrreeeeaaaallllllyyyy close.

"HA! YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS!" Miku laughed, I sighed hopelessly, the bet was that if they got together within a week of the dance, I would owe her. Damn.

"oh, can't we just be happy for them?" I groaned, she giggled.

"nope!"

"Miku! Rin!" Teto waved her arm that was not tangled with Ted's. Although she was blushing, she was still happy, and fricken adorable.

"d'awwww" Miku made a puppy face, " sooo cccuuuutttteeee" the couple laughed nervously, Ted tilted his head slightly, his glasses going crooked.

"oh! I'll get it!" Teto giggled and stood up on her tippy-toes, Ted is tall, and fixed them, making Miku and I giggle excessively.

"aaahhh! The adorableness is giving me cavities! Look away! Look away!" I turned away teasingly, leaving Ted and Teto flustered, and stuttering again, these guys were easy to trip. Before Teto could wail a complaint. The bell rang and we all rushed to class, Ted gave Teto a peck on the cheek, making Miku and I giggle uncontrollably again. Teto hugged him, then ran to her class, but not before pouting at us. Miku and I walked to class together, still giggling.

"they're so sweet"

"I know" Miku agreed, "I wonder if Kaito and I can be like that" I tried to remain composed, but I lost it.

"K-K-K-Kaito and you?" I breathed through laughs, "o-oh m-y-" I leaned on the her to keep standing.

"we can be!" Miku protested

"can be what?" Kaito came out of nowhere, resting his chin on Miku's teal head.

"n-nothing!" Miku blushed, Kaito shrugged, kissed her forehead and walked in with an air of arrogance, show off. Miku looked like she was going to swoon, as opposed to me who looked like I was going to up-chunk.

"eeewww" I moaned, she slapped the back of my head, forcing me to run into the classroom on impact. I winced held my head and looked back, not noticing until I ran into Len. Thank god Tei wasn't here, I didn't just run into him, he put his hand on the back of my head, and one on my shoulder. I blushed, he blinked and let go.

"sorry" he mumbled, and let go, leaving me stiff and stony. Miku laughed loudly, I aimed a pencil at her. She squeaked in surprise and possible pain as it collided to her face. I snickered, but Kiyoteru came in, and I was forced to stay quiet.

"Class, please be quiet, I'm not in the mood for your little remarks" he grumbled, flipping through his teacher plan.

"gotcha, Kiyo-Kiyo" Kaito winked, the class laughed at the comedy relief, Kiyoteru ignored him.

"ok, so with this problem, please" and that's my cue to tune out.

**Tei POV **

I looked at Megurine-sensei tiredly, her blue eyes sharp as she taught the class. How does she get boys to like her so much? Even the seniors are trying for her. Well, actually she is young, and has a great body, plus a huge bust, but seriously she was a _teacher_. The bell rang and I left instantly, almost bumping into a hopeful looking Kamui-sensei.

"ah! Sorry!" he whisked inside the classroom. "Luuukkkaaaa! I'm baaacckk!"

"OUT!" Came the angry screech and a loud smack. Kamui-sensei stumbled out with a red hand mark on his cheek.

"I love you too!" he laughed cheerfully, but winced at the stinging sensation. I sighed at his lovesickness, he wanted Luka so badly. NO! IT WASN'T ANYTHING LIKE ME! Please, I'm not that crazy, **(A/N: notice how calm she is, well atleast right now) **I walked to the next class, out of the corner of my eye, I found that Rin's bow. It was disgusting, big, floppy, white, and so childish, and she thinks she has a chance with Len-Len. I wanted to claw that bright smile off of her face. Anger boiled in me, churning in my stomach, but for the good of my clean crime record, I resisted. I bit my tongue roughly, watching as she drew closer to me, I vented a small amount of anger on a random person by pushing them to the ground. It felt nice, sure I got a few glares and whispers, but who cares? The next couple classes rushed by, and lunch was here! I hummed, today was the day I eat with Len-Len! I squealed inwardly, a big smile plaster on my face. I ran to Len who was luckily in my class

"hey! Len-k" I stopped myself, he didn't like that, hmmm…..I'll try to be good girl. "Len-_san_? Do you want to have lunch with me?" he looked up, when he saw me, instantly he had a guarded expression.

"I'm sorry, Rin-san asked me to join her, and her friends" he replied nonchalantly, my fists tightened, my teeth clenched. Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, RIN! I'm going to feed her entrails to my dog!

"r-really?" I forced my mouth to smile, "o-ok then" I turned away, my smile fading into a scowl, damn, I knew I should've brought a knife today. I imagined sinking one of my….tools into her. Which one though? The long curvy one? I imagined her pleading eyes, and fear in her every move. Ooh! I know the short double ended one! My anger faded into satisfaction as I chewed into a cucumber, thinking of all the ways to defeat Rin.

**Len POV (Tei freaks me out a little now…)**

I followed Rin, I wasn't used to attention, but I wanted to go, yes I lied to Tei, but no harm done, right? Leaving the class room, Rin led me to the roof where Miku-san, Teto-san, and Shion-san was sitting. The smiled invitingly at us and motioned us to sit down.

"Teto, where's Ted?" Rin asked, setting down her bento box.

"he's coming, he's in the student council so he has lunch a bit later" Teto-san took a bite of her French bread, happily chewing it.

"I tried getting in student council, but the teachers were practically pulling out their own hairs bribing me not to" Shion-san took a thoughtful lick of his icecream, Miku-san giggled, Rin rolled her eyes. I stayed silently, partially amused, you know, hanging around with people isn't so bad….. Thanks Rin.

" say, Len-san? How was your night at the dance?" Miku-san asked suddenly, what? I coughed slightly, the banana I was chewing suddenly deciding to choke me.

"I-I was" I hesitated I looked at Rin, her face showed irritation.

"I still can't believe you" Rin hissed bitterly, "you and your watching skills scare me." She didn't tell anyone, somehow, that made me feel a rush of relief. Miku-san chuckled, Shion-san wrapped an arm around her. Suddenly the loud clatter of rushed footsteps echoed behind the door of the roof. It burst open revealing an exhausted Ted-senpai.

"Gomen! Gomen!" he panted, "the meeting lasted longer than I thought" he sat next to Teto-san who happily scooted over. It was nice watching the couples, I wonder if I ever will be like that with Rin….What am I thinking? I looked to see Miku leaning back, her hands in a heart shape.

"Len and Rin are perfect together don't you think?" she looked at Shion-san for an answer, he nodded, a smirk playing on his lips. Rin was turning red, and my own face was starting to heat. This was the most interesting lunch ever.

**Rin POV ( Len and Rin sitting in a tree….yeah you know the song)**

Miku, you asshole, making me blush like that, in front of Len. Miku smiled smugly, Kaito was smirking, Teto smiled a bit, and Ted looked like he wanted to stay out of this. Len was…er, what was he thinking? He had this odd blankness, not emotionless, but like he was thinking deeply. I found myself staring at his face a bit longer than I had expected. He turned to me, making me look away in embarrassment. I heard Miku and Kaito laugh at me, I blushed deeper. Idiots, forget me giving me Miku her money, but remind me to drug her leeks, 'kay?

"sh-shut up" I mumbled, Miku and Kaito stifled a bit of their giggles, but kept watching me with highly amused expressions, I'm going to strangle them. The bell rang and we all threw away our trash. Walking down the stairs together in one group, Teto complained about school work, Kaito laughed at my misery, Miku assisted him, Ted scooted himself and Teto away, and Len just remained silent and watched. Damn him and his quiet sexiness. I hope Tei can't read minds, that would suck. Speak of the devil, quite literally, she came out of the crowd smiling sickeningly sweetly at me. I only expect to be smiled at like that when someone's about to die.

"h-h-hi T-Tei-san" I greeted nervously,

"Rin-san, can I speak with you?" she asked, her voice sounded like it was dripping in sugared honey. I began to shake, I'm soooo dead.

"a-a-a-actually I have t-to get to class" I hooked an arm to Miku's giving the tealette a look that said 'help me'.

"uh yeah! Kamui-sense will kill her if she's late again" Miku gave me an uncertain glance.

"Don't worry about it! I'll explain everything to him!" Tei laughed creepily. She took my other arm, nearly cutting off my blood circulation with that grip, and pulled me away. I looked at Miku desperately, who bit her lip and looked like she wanted to run to me. I shook my head 'no' before Tei turned a corner, if Miku came she might get hurt.

"BITCH!" Tei landed a stinging blow to my cheek, I stumbled back, but her hand was still clamped on mine. " I told you to STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

"I-I tried!" I wailed, "he followed me!"

" You're a good-for-nothing SLUT! A whore! You only want to control him!"

"I-I don't! I wouldn't ever to Len! Never!" I reasoned, my eyes growing watery.

"Don't call him LEN!" she kicked my stomach, I doubled over, and she let go of my hand. I fell roughly to the ground, winded. "Don't get all familiar with him!"

"WHAT IF I WANTED TO!" I cried, then clamped my mouth shut, my eyes wide as I looked at her, a cruel, deadly smile approached her lips. I should start my prayers.

"do you really?" her voice dropped, venom leaked.

"I-I-"

"hmm….seems like your in trouble, right?" Tei smiled sweetly again, she took a handful of my hair, pulling me up. Ow, ow, ow, ow…. "watch out, Rin, life just got much more risky for you" Tei traced a long, sharp nail painfully against my throat. I shivered uncontrollably, I didn't want to die. Then she shoved me down again, laughing that maniacal laugh, leaving me to be scared the shit out of my skin. I began to cry, fear was overwhelming, oh Len, what can I do? Right when I thought I had everything alright, right when I thought Len and I were finally understanding each other more, I am forced to avoid him. Tears of pain, physically and mentally, I was forced to endure this alone. All alone.

**What is up with the ending? Is it just me, or does it seem a bit….angsty? I don't even like angst. Yeah, it was short, but I didn't have much time today, I just finished homework, and was in a typing frenzy. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I have a couple expectations for the next chapters, so please stay tuned! I LOVEZ YOU ALL WHO HAS EITHER REVIEWED, OR ADDED THIS TO STORY ALERT/FAVORITES. R&R!~**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! I love the fact that my schedule includes study hall (it is NOT detention, it is in my daily school routine, I have it for second period at SMS [my school]) that way I can finish homework much faster. This time I have 6 reviews, and in my mail I see a lot of Story/author alerts and favorites, thank YOUUU!**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan- hmm….those are good ideas, maybe I'll use one, can I? pleaseeeeeeeee (Mio-** she has no ideas, baka **Me- **Sh-sh-sh-sh-shut up**) **

**CluelessLeaf- Yeah, I liked calm Tei too, but her psychoticness is fun to write (in a way, as long as I don't scare myself) **

**The Masked Banana- lolol don't freak out the innocent lil' girls, but it would be awesome if I did find you. You are an awesome reviewer (you all are) and I really enjoy hearing from you! **

**Kagaminechibi123- Don't worry, everything is all planned…..that sounded creepy, thanks for reviewing!**

**Megashi1991- Keep holding on! Len-Len is to the rescue! *cue epic music* … *epic music end* that was awesome**

**Cloverdapple- your in sixth huh? I must say, sixth grade was my favorite year above all! I made a lot of friends that year, and had a great time at fieldtrips and class activities. (ex. Catalina Island [the best ever, snorkeling, shark lab, hiking, all that cool stuff], International Luncheon, the 6th**** grade class store, the marathon [actually this one wasn't as great, but I had a fun water war!] and the beach day [we had smores]) Don't worry about reviewing! Have fun! Ciao!~**

**Enjoy~**

**Dedication (my list of dedications is quite long) - to my friend Lysa, she was an extremely happy person, who teased Shorty relentlessly (he fought back) and was couldn't help but to smile at everyone. **_**Everyone. **_**She was very tom-boyish, and loved to run, kick, throw stones (mostly to Shorty and another boy Russo) and softball. (These are some of the nicknames that other people, or myself, called them, I don't make them last minute.)**

**Disclaimer- YOU KNOW WHAT! DIS THE CLAIMER I WANT IT! *got beaten up by Mio and Takase***

**Mio- Idiot, do you wanna get sued!**

**Takase- you have no money right now, STOP SCREAMING AT THE DISCLAIMER**

**Me- *sniff* that hurt…..**

**Mio- Asianchibi doesn't own Vocaloid, please excuse her stupidness**

**Len POV **

I watched as Rin turned away from me, and sighed inwardly, she had been ignoring me since Tuesday after lunch, and today was Thursday, I wonder what happened?

"good morning, Rin-san" I tried, she stiffened a bit, but didn't show signs of replying, I gave up, defeated. I wanted to her to talk to me again, it was the best time of my fifteen year life. She was always cheerful, and laughing, her smiling face not wavering even when I showed no response. Miku-san was talking to her quietly, but seemingly fiercely, I saw Rin shake her head slowly, as if she was depressed. I wish I knew what was wrong.

**Rin POV (it was short, but it meant a lot)**

"good morning, Rin-san" I stiffened at Len's voice, once I had heard emptiness, not even two months ago, but now I can hear it softening, and caring. I'm hallucinating, must be from my deprived sleeping. I turned away from him, forcing every fiber in my body not to turn around. Tei has bribed Akaito to watch me, and he has every class with me except for history, which Tei has herself. Miku tapped my shoulder, a frown evident.

"what's with you and Len?" she hissed, "did you fight?"

"hahaha, what are you talking about?" I forced a smiled, who knew smiling could hurt so much. " Len and I aren't fighting"

"then what's with you ignoring him?"

"uh, I'm not" I said bluntly, feeling the burn of Akaito's stare on my back.

"Come on, Rin" Miku frowned deeper, her teal eyes flashing, " I know you better than that, what is going on?" I bit my lip, if I told her about Tei, Tei would kill me, then Miku to cover the evidence.

"n-nothing" I mumbled, she sighed hopelessly

"alright, but whatever it is, I hope it blows over soon" she leaned back in her chair. _so do I _I thought tiredly, my eyes started drooping, I can't sleep well at night without Tei in my dreams. I sleep only a the tiny hours of the morning, it was torturing.

" Class, please bring out your homework" Kiyoteru instructed, I fumbled with mine, I had finished mine with the screaming of Lily. She didn't like it when we misbehaved because that meant she was forced to listen to our teachers complain after school. After the homework collecting, I drifted off, leaning over my desk. Class better be done soon or I'll fall asleep, and then Lily would kill me. Luckily, I managed to stay awake by propping up my eyelids with my fingers, though I did get some looks from Miku. I left class, shuddering as I heard Akaito's sharp footsteps following me.

"what did she bribe you with anyways?" I demanded under my breath, my eyes staring straight ahead, must be those watcha-ma-callit peppers, the one he oh-so-loves. I heard him chuckle, and I shivered, at least she didn't send Taito on me, that would be fricken scary. I went inside, Len was in this class too, I sat down away from him, but I could feel his eyes watching me, they were much more nerving than Akaito's glare.

"don't think about it, flatty" Akaito sneered once we were out of ear-shot. I bit my lip.

"jerk" I mumbled, he snarled, and took a seat behind me, I groaned, "ass wipe" he kicked my seat, I winced, but smiled at my short-lived victory. Ah, the moment of that day, unfortunately lunch was next and after lunch was history. Tei was going to be with me. Woo hoo.

**Len POV (len-len gets helps from two buddies!)**

I looked at Rin's tired and depressed face one last time, before leaving for lunch. I wove through running students with ease, and hoping to find the two people I was looking for. My stomach was churning, but hunger was the least of my troubles. I searched desperately, than luck had it. I found them, Lily-senpai and Neru-san. **(A/N: can you feel him loosening?) **

"NERU! Do you know how long it took to make this!" Lily shoved the yellow boxed bento at her sister.

"But you _know _how much I hate pickles! They're mixed up all in there!" Neru-san pushed it away, her nose in the air. Maybe I should wait…

" do you want to STARVE!" Lily grabbed a pair of chopsticks, shoving a clump of white rice and pickles in Neru-san's mouth. Only then did she see me.

"MMMFFFFPPPPHHHH!" Neru-san fought to spit it out, but Lily-senpai held her mouth shut.

"hi Kagamine-san, CHEW NERU!" she added to her sister, before smiling at me. "what can I do for you?"

"well I was wondering if I could ask about Rin-san, but if your busy….." I started to back away from the sisters.

"Rin? Asking? Yes you can date her" Lily-sempai smirked, Neru-san swallowed at last, and her mouth was set free.

"blech! That was disgusting!" Neru-san made a face, her face twisted in disgust, then as if it took a while for our words to sink in she gasped. "you and Rin! That's so cute!" my face heated, again.

"no, I was actually wondering if she's alright" I hoped that the misunderstanding was out of their heads. Their smiles wavered, suddenly becoming serious Lily-sempai took my hand and dragged me outside where only a few students sat.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" she bellowed, the students packed up and left without another word, whimpering at her. Neru-san laughed weakly, I remained silent. Was Rin adopted?

"what happened with Rin?" Lily-sempai turned to me, Neru-san's laugh died into a worried frown.

"she's been acting really weird" the second sister added, " she stopped smiling as often, and she hardly laughs"

"I-I don't know, that's why I wanted to ask you"

"Rin doesn't sleep you know" Lily-sempai looked thoughtful, however Neru-san looked horrified.

"you watch her sleep!" she shrieked

"what do you think I am! A boy?" Lily-sempai fumed, " My room is right next to hers! I can hear her crying and squeaking you know!"

"Is she scared of anything?" I asked, they shook their heads, calming down a bit.

"not anything we know of" Neru-san sighed, "but Lily could be a suspect"

"don't get your hopes up" her sister hit her head. Then her blue eyes widened, she had an idea. Should I be worried? " but maybe it's something during school, I mean after school she is calmer, but when I'm driving she's seems more nervous than ever-"

"well your driving does suck" Neru-san muttered, but Lily-sempai ignored her.

"Kagamine-san, could you watch over Rin for us?"

"me?"

"yes you" she replied sharply

"B-but what about Miku-san or Teto-san?" I ran through her list of friends.

"I could, but you have all of her classes, please Len" she begged, it was weird having a senior pleading at a freshmen.

"a-alright" I agreed at last. They're faces broke into grateful grins.

"thanks Kagamine-san, have a good lunch!" Lily-sempai ran off to who knows where.

"yeah" Neru-san followed her, throwing away her bento, "gross" she left me, muttering about having Dell-sempai having to share his lunch. I just stood there, my mind still processing their words. Me follow Rin, around school, everyday until I find out what's wrong with her. How does this not sound stalkerish?

**Rin POV (Time Skip, it's….Friday? Yeah, that's it. On the other hand, I'm still watching Hetalia, god I love Switzerland and Liechtenstein!)**

Good news, this morning I slept at midnight, which was pretty early compared to yesterday. Bad news, Len's following me everywhere in school, and Tei's looking at me again. Why does life hate me?

" Rinny-chan, let's talk!" a giggling Tei hooked on my arm, twisting it secretly, I winced. She was going to break my arm at this rate. "hi Len-san, can I borrow her?"

"Can I go with you?" Len asked quietly, my eyes widened in surprise, Tei looked shocked.

"erm, well it's girl talk"

"then I'll get Miku-san"

"uh, between me and Rin-chan only" Tei tugged me away, obviously trying not to lose her cool next to Len. But Len grabbed my other arm, great, let's play tug-of-war with Rin!

"we have to get to class, Sukone-san, we don't want to be late" Len said firmly, Tei bit her lip.

"b-but please!"

"we have to _go_" he ripped me from her painful grasp and took me to class. I looked back to see her staring at me, I could almost see her imagining my death. Flames burned in her red eyes, her pale pink hair seemed to flutter furiously from the passing students. I'm so dead.

**Len POV (minor time-skip, after school, Len is reading)**

I did stop Rin for going off with Tei alone, but was that enough? I tried to ignore the worried feeling and focused on the pages of my book. My mom lent it to me, no cover, no summary, just a note saying that I had to read it. I skipped to the middle of the book, I often did this so I can get a feel for it.

_Tears rolled down my eyes, I sunk to my knees. _

"_d-don't leave me!" I cried desperately into the shadows. The footsteps stopped for a split second, I thought I heard a stray sob, but that was probably from myself…_

This is a drama? Mom wanted me to read this? I sighed, what is she trying to do? I skipped towards the beginning more. My eyes skimmed the pages.

_I swung my feet from the dock, my head swarming from the activities of the day. The clatter of footsteps made me look up, it was him. He smiled kindly at me, making my head warm up. I tried to hide my blush by turning back to the lake._

"_h-hey" I mumbled, he sat next to me._

"_hey, had fun?" he asked, I nodded._

"_it was alright, what about you?"_

"_almost perfect" he replied wistfully, I frowned, he deserved to have an absolutely perfect day._

"_almost?" I echoed, he nodded, " well what can I do to make it perfect then?" I looked at him, smiling cheerfully. There was a long drawn out pause. He leaned in, I thought he was going to whisper it to me, so I turned my head, but he had other plans. He gently turned my head again so I was facing him and looked me straight in the eye._

"_I love you"_

As incredibly clichéd and cheesy as it sounds, I felt something stir when I read the word 'love'. I felt my heart quicken, my body tense, and my mouth twitch into a ghost of a smile. I held the book loosely in my hands. My mind reacted on it's own and gave me a memory. Rin smiling the day we had lunch together. Her face glowing from the sun, her blue eyes so lively and happy. My heartbeat went faster thinking of her, my head rushed with more memory projections. Rin and her friends at lunch, and the dance, all of my most treasured memories flashed. I dropped the book, and clutched my head, I missed her so much. Yes, it's true I spend as much time as possible with her now at school, she's still distance. Avoiding eye-contact, not smiling, not laughing my name, it hurt too much. I wanted her to look at me again, to greet my name with the same joy and brightness, I really wanted her to smile and laugh like she used to. But how do I get it back? I understand why my mom gave me this book now, she found out about me before I did. She found out I was in love with Rin.

**So damn mushy, my brain freaking hurts. *cough* *cough* reminds me of that one episode in Hetalia with drunk Britain. 'why won't the light just shut up? I swear I'm never going to drink again, someone kill me now…' and of course America 'man, this dude can party!' or something along those lines. Anyways, like I said major drama and fluffiness on Len's end. The story thing took me a while to come up with, they don't have names because I'm lazy. I just had time to update this, so please forgive me. Next chapter includes: Tsundere Tei, Emotional Rin, Love-stricken Len, concerned Miku, and worried Lily. R&R! your reviews are what motivate me to update faster, just saying.**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Wow, already? Thanks for reading, I have no idea how long I'm going to keep this up. God, this chapter is so dramatic, and fluffy, I have no idea how you will react. HEEEYYY! GUESS WHAT! MY SCHOOL HAS MANGA IN THE LIBRARY! To some of you guys, that's not a big deal, but my old schools were very strict, so something like this is like a gift from the heavens, I found +anima! Another random thing I found out, Switzerland and Liechtenstein remind me of Rin and Len, 0.o….Otherwise, the reviews were so fricken awesome, god I love you guys.**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan- s-stop panicking, its alright. *comforts* Len-Len will find out. Tei and Akaito, no spoilers about them. All you have to do is review, motivation comes right along. DON'T STOP REVIEWING! Love ya~ **

**Kagaminechibi123- Little Lenners grows up *sniff* I'm so proud…..glad you liked it! Stay tuned for more…..drama?**

**CluelessLeaf- yes, drama, romance, and a bit of humor, this is going to be a challenge *begins to type story frantically***

**The Masked Banana- d-don't push yourself, your doing just fine reviewing. Its ok if you don't watch hetalia, we all have our differences ^^ Your still an awesome reviewer!**

**Enjoy~**

**Dedication- to Petal (this name I had to make up) who was soft hearted, and kind, but loved to cuss out Russo and Shorty. (she was Lysa's best friend) She is a runner and an amazing slide climber. **

**Declaimer- RRRAAWWWRRRR! … … … … damn, doesn't anything scare you? I don't own Vocaloid **

**Lily POV (It's the weekends, and I love Lily, she's just awesome)**

I woke up and looked around my room, I really needed to clean. Meh, I'll live. I sorted through my pile of clothes that were clean and dressed for the day. I heard Rin shuffle, kick, and squeak all night, it was really making me worried about her rest. HEY I KNOW THAT DISBELIEVING LOOK! I care for my sisters a lot! Sure hearing them scream in the car is satisfying, and watching them flush in embarrassment from a story around their friends is a little fun, but I still care for their well-being!

"Rin?" I opened the door to my sister's room. The smell of citrus and soap filled my sniffers. I stifled a sneeze and peered at the orange bed. Sheets and blanket were sprawled everywhere, one leg hung off, her head between her hands.

"G-good morning" Rin looked up, and moved to a sitting position, dark rings of sleeplessness around her dull blue eyes. When I find out who did this to her, I will pound them into cat feed, then give them to the old lady down the block.

"go to sleep, Rin" I urged, pushing her down. She fell faster than I thought, is it just me, or did she seem light-headed. "Rin, when was the last time you ate?"

"uhh….." Rin hesitated, propping a shaking hand to hold herself up. "er.. Not that long ago?"

"when?" I repeated, she hasn't been eating? That is not good. She mumbled something quietly, but I gave her one of my most threatening stares, and trust me, those are pretty scary, if I don say so myself.

"Yesterday breakfast" she mumbled at last, her stomach giving a monster roar in its displeasure.

"Rin, seriously, what's bothering you?" I sighed, sitting down at the edge of her bed.

"n-nothing! What are you talking about! I'm perfectly fine!" she smiled weakly, but her eyes told me different.

"liar" I growled, she flinched, " Rin, I want to help, please tell me"

"I-I-I'll deal with it myself, I'll be fine" she promised and wobbly stood up, and went downstairs. I didn't believe her, Rin was strong and was practically fearless, but this 'something' wasn't small, it was too big for her. She was scared, vulnerable. I would find out, I will, how you ask? Heh, you forget I'm related to the best information resource in the whole school. Neru Akita.

**Neru POV (eh why not? I did Lily's)**

I didn't need anything besides my phone, nothing. Well, maybe Dell, and food, but that's different. I sat in my room, I'm not hungry yet, so I'll wait, my hair was down, I wasn't going anywhere anyways.

"NERU!" I frowned a bit at Lily's voice, what did she want?

"yea?" I turned around to look up, my phone buzzed endlessly in my hands. Sigh, each second I receive 5 texts.

"Do you know what's up with Rin?" she asked

"no if I did, I would've told you" I replied shortly, I did miss the old Rinny though….

"let me rephrase that, do you know someone who does?" Lily bit her lip in anxiety, I shrugged. I knew every single gossip, rumor, couple, break-up, and kept track of every tear shed in school. All thanks to my phone, and a couple of well-earned partners. But Rin's was going to be tricky, so far my group of 'partners' didn't report anything about my younger sister.

"I'll check" I replied eager for an answer, I sent out a text. The phone's constant beeping died down. I frowned. This almost never happens, the moment I ask about a person a wave of instant texts overflow my inbox. I waited, just as shock as Lily, maybe more. Did no one really know about Rin? I looked up, ready to say something when. _beep! _I snapped back to the phone. I clicked the message. It was from my best information giver.

_From: Secret Sender_

_To: NA _

_I heard she's being bullied by Akaito Neomi_

My eyebrow twitched slightly, a boy? Bullying my Rinny? I was about to scream it at Lily when I remembered something.

_From: NA_

_To: Secret Sender_

_Heard from who? _

I clicked send, Lily gave me a questioning look, but I kept her waiting.

_From: Secret Sender_

_To: NA_

_Piko Honne, Dell's brother, he was telling it to his friends during lunch. But Akaito is a usually laid-back person, he was probably paid to do it_

If Lily were me, she would've gone out of the house and ran over Akaito with no mercy what so ever, but I wanted every single detail.

_From: NA_

_To: Secret Sender_

_Do you think you can find out who bribed him? _

I smiled as I hit the green button, if anyone can find out, it's SS.

_From: Secret Sender_

_To: NA_

_I don't think, I know I can find out, but you'll have to wait till school, I won't stalk Akaito home_

I sighed irritably, but oh well, better later than never. I sent an 'ok' then went back to Lily.

"nothing good" I mumbled, I wouldn't tell her about Akaito, yet.

**Rin POV ( Time skip! Monday! Again….)**

I dragged myself out of Lily's car. I slept less than usual, the mere thought of being in school with Tei scared me.

"Move! Move!" Lily urged me, tugging me out. I groaned, I wanted to sleep so badly.

"Riiiinnnn! What's wrong?" Teto grabbed my other arm, her face begging. I smiled weakly.

" I was so excited, I didn't sleep" such a pathetic lie. Teto frowned at this, she knew me, Miku also looked worried, her eyebrows furrowed. Kaito took a lick from his vanilla Ice-Cream offering it to Miku, who shook her head. Teto gave up trying to get me to talk and went over to Ted, who wrapped a protective arm around her. I sighed, if only I had a boyfriend like them. I felt a hand rest on my head.

"Good Morning, Rin-san" I stood still, frozen, stoned, I knew this voice too well. Len.

"g-good morning" I mumbled weakly, I felt Len's hand tense, then he removed it.

"want to walk to class with me?" he offered, I stared, shocked by this. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Miku, Teto, and Lily off in their giggling session, Neru texting furiously, a smile bound on her face, and the two boys grinning.

"a-actually I was going with Miku, right?" I looked over at my teal friend for support, but she shook her head.

"nope! Kaito's taking me, we just want our time together" she winked and took Kaito's hand. He chuckled, but allowed her to drag him back to class. I looked at Teto, but she was already with Ted, they're classes were in the same general direction. Neru and Lily left me with smug smiles, I groaned inwardly, but I was also cheering. Len and me time! He led me to class, slowly, quietly.

"Are you ok recently?" he asked out of the blue. I wasn't as shocked, I guess my pain is pretty noticeable.

"I'm ok, you guys worry too much" I mumbled, I could feel his blue gaze burning through me.

"Rin-san, are you sure? You seem so…..stressed lately, and you stopped smiling as often, and I'm getting worried…." he trailed off, I stared at him in shock, his voice sounding concerned, like, sincerely, and his face was pointed downwards. He cared for me? He actually noticed how fake my smiles were?

"w-w-well, I guess I'm just tired, but not stressed" I hated making people worry.

"Rin-san, what happened after lunch on Tuesday?" he looked up at me again, his eyes, once they were dull, but they had brightened, a….a pleading look? Since when did he open up this much? I found myself lost in them, captivated, Len had such mesmerizing eyes, how could I resist. I finally shook myself mentally. I-I couldn't have feeling for him! Tei….her name rang eerily in my head, causing me to shudder visibly.

"n-nothing! I-I just went to the bathroom and came t-to class!" crap, I stuttered, I forced my feet to move, it was like moving lead.

"Rin…." I heard him mumble behind me, his voice hurt, my body seized up. R-Rin? Not Rin-san? But Rin? I turned slowly, he looked lost, his hand slightly outstretched. "Rin, please.." God, it was heartbreaking, I wanted to run to his arms, and comfort him. My willpower started crumbling, my legs grew weak.

"Len-san, I-I can't tell you" I told him, a little bit ashamed of myself for being so weak. I couldn't face him, I turned away from him, only to feel a hand clasp my arm.

"Rin, I want to help" he begged, I knew he did, but….I didn't want him knowing. If I told him, and Tei found out, what would she do? Get rid of me, then…maybe get rid of him too, or worse, imprison him, kidnap him. I'm sure Tei was very capable of doing those things.

"I-I'm sorry" I cried quietly, he loosened his grip,

"no, I shouldn't be too hard on you" his mouth curved into a faint smile, "let's go to class" he led me to A-9, walking me to my seat.

"Kagamine-san! Akita-san! Why are you two late?" Kiyoteru's voice made me wince, I glanced ahead, Akaito watched with an eyebrow raised, a smirk playing on his lips.

" I-I wasn't feeling well, so we went to the nurse, b-but I'm fine, just tired." I lied, praying that our sharp teacher would believe it. I let out a silent sigh of relief as he nodded curtly.

"sit down then, here's to review" I felt my eyelids droop, I bit my lip, I must stay awake. I forced my eyes to remain open, all my remaining energy focused on my heavy eyelids. This was going to be a looooong day.

**Len POV (Len, so new to the world of love, how cute~ )**

I watched Rin all through our classes, she kept bobbing her head, her eyes threatening to fall. It was evident she was exhausted, however, she did perk up when she heard that Tei was absent. Lunch came by quickly, well for me anyways, but for Rin, I think it was near a century.

"Rin!" I watched as Miku approach her friend. "you look sleepy"

"really, Miku?" Rin grunted, turning her dull blue eyes to her friend, "cause I'm bursting with energy"

"Riiiiiiinnnn" Miku began whining, "whhaaaattt'ssss wrroonnnggg?"

"nothing Miku" Rin sighed irritably, leaning back in her chair heavily, "just had a bad night, I guess"

"You were like this on Friday, Thursday, and Wednesday" Miku told her, " and probably on the weekends too…"

"I get it, shut up, I have a migraine" Rin mumbled tiredly, Miku stayed quiet, a frown apparent on her face. Rin's body relaxed considerably, she had fallen asleep.

"what is up with you, Rin?" Miku sighed, her hands resting on Rin's shoulders. The tealette looked up from her friends, and saw me. "do you know, Len-san?"

"no" I shook my head, it was the truth, but I did suspect Tei…..Miku looked at Rin sadly,

"I wish she would open up, she needs to tell" Miku shook her head sadly, "she worries me, she is really strong, but she doesn't like help" I couldn't do anything but listen.

"what do you think is the problem?" I asked, if she had the same idea as me, then it would help.

"I think it's a _who_ " Miku scowled, "Akaito is constantly following her, and watching her, but I don't get it, he rarely gets into any affairs, and she hasn't done anything to offend him"

"He could be paid" I thought, Miku shrugged.

"that's our best lead, I guess" she looked at the sleeping form of Rin again, "I wonder what Rin knows, and why she won't tell us….. You will take care of her, right?" Miku gave me an icy glare, daring me to say no.

"of course, I won't let anything hurt her" I promised, surprised to see Miku beginning to smirk

"fallen for little Rin-Rin, I see" she moved out from between me and Rin, my face grew red.

"h-how?"

"you're opening up, Len" she smiled now, it was less cruel, "your beginning to show more" she pointed at my face, I was blushing, wasn't I?

"Isn't it normal?" I coughed awkwardly, working on paling my face.

"to most people," she admitted, " but not on emotionless, seemingly heartless guys" I raised an eyebrow, instantly I believed her, I was opening up. If Rin helped me accomplish this, it was the more reason to help her overcome this fear. The bell rang, and I tapped Rin's shoulder gently. She jumped shocked scooting away from me, fear in her eyes.

"T-T-Tei! No!" she wailed, our eyes widened, so Tei was the culprit.

"Rin, relax it's me and Len" Miku held up her hands to catch Rin's attention. Slowly, her blue eyes softened, then sharpened with realization.

"I-I didn't did I?" she asked softly.

"Rin, why didn't you tell us it was Tei?" Miku murmured, I stood, useless.

"I-I don't want anyone else to get hurt" she whispered, "I'm sorry, but she-" she covered her mouth, her eyes wide.

"she what?" Miku urged, Rin's gentle blue eyes looked at mine, she was pleading for me. Her eyes watery, she never wanted to harm us, she was too kind for that.

"Miku-san, let her be, she's scared" I gently took Miku away. I held out my hand to Rin. "let's go to class"

"thank you, Len-san" she took it gratefully, but I was quietly shaking, Len-san was too formal. Yes it was polite, but couldn't she trust me? I bit my tongue, that was a stupid question, Rin is experiencing something scary, although I don't know what's so scary about Tei, and she isn't in the best shape to start trusting.

"If you need to talk, I'll always be right by your side" I told her, blushing furiously only when the words were out. Damn, damn, damn, damn, that is embarrassing. My face heated up, and I turned away. Rin's hand suddenly warmed up too. I'm so stupid.

**Rin POV (Rinny's reaction)**

What? What? WHAT! My face burned, d-did he just say that? I forced my reluctant body to face Len, he was turned away, but his face was red. He really has changed from my first day at school. I liked it the simple change, he was slowly opening like a normal boy.

"L-Len, c-could you repeat that?" I asked nervously, I'm probably just going to embarrass myself, but I needed to know if he really said that.

"If you need to talk, I'll always be by your side" he mumbled even quieter, I was right.

"s-sorry, and um…thanks" I bit my tongue feeling stupid. An awkward silence filled between us. We went into our class and sat in our respective seats. Thank goodness they're a little away from each other, I can't bear the embarrassment.

**Neru POV (It's Neru again *yawn* it's 12:30am and I'm tired, but I'll live)**

_From: Secret Sender_

_To: NA_

_I got it, the person your after is Tei Sukone, and apparently she has an obsession issue over this boy named Len Kagamine. She is jealous at Rin for being able to be so close to Len, and is trying to scare Rin away. From what I heard, she has done pretty bad physical and mental damage. NA this is a seriously dangerous girl_

My blood froze as I read this, if it was a boy then it was simple, but a girl… I sent a thanks to SS, then left the class. It was the end of the day, and I was going to tell Lily. Lily is much stronger than Tei, I'm sure, and will be able to get Rin's peace again. I ran to my eldest sister's classroom, waiting impatiently by the door, as I watched her talk to Rei. Don't worry Rin, Llily and I will take care of it. Just you wait.

**Must…sleep…. Its 12 :36am and I'm dead tired, heck my eyes are hardly open. So this will be quick. R&R, I take request. Anything I forgot will be done next chapter.**

**Mush Luvve (*yawn*)**

**~asianchibi99**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! I honestly couldn't remember what I wrote last chapter because I was half-sleep, then I checked it, and was like, **_**I **_**wrote that? Maybe I should write more stories late at night -.-' that aside, REVIEWWWWWSSSSSSS**

**Tsuki-chama- Yeah, I wonder how Lily's gonna handle it….. Wait, aren't I the writer? Hehe never mind!**

**SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews- maybe I should my summary, huh? Hehe, I was always a failure at those kind of things. (Mio-**damn straight! **Takase- **You're a failure at so many things **Me- **you two are so lucky I didn't delete you**) I'm glad you liked my story!**

**Kagaminechibi123- too much fluffies, just too much, it's choking me. Tei is a really good villain though, Lily will have fun dealing with her. 8D enough sadist thoughts, Read on, Read on! **

**CluelessLeaf- and this chapter is about their reactions, hope you like it!**

**Enjoy~**

**Dedication- to Lee-la, she was a really nice girl, who blushed waaayyyy too much. Heck all you had to do was say blush and her cheeks would flare. It's really cute and amusing. She also blushes at the name of certain boys, which I said quite often.**

**Disclaimer- I'm not in the mood to make a remark, so I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Tei POV (Tei, you've gained a fair amount of haters, you've got to calm down)**

Damn it, stupid cold, *cough* I wonder if Akaito's found anything. *sniff* I blinked open my eyes, my throat sore, and my nose runny. I reached for my phone. I opened it, wincing at *cough* the bright light, I checked my inbox, none. *shudder* I'm freezing, I snuggled into the warmth of the blanket, where the hell did this come from? Must be when I was polishing my longest knife, it takes a long time to polish, and I do it outside.*sniff* I forced my numb fingers to press the phone keys.

I fumbled with the keys.

"TEI! Go to sleep!" I scowled at my mom's voice, she had caught me.

"I just woke up" it hurt to talk, whatever. Wait….what if I give Rin this cold? Hehehe *gag* *gag* *cough* *hack* stupid laughter. But that idea was brilliant, give it to her, she can't go to school, and I get to have time with Len-Len. I should go no- *sneeze* *cough* later, after I take my medicine.

**Rin POV ( that was random)**

Sleep, sweet sleep, I got what I needed. Even though I still feel horrible from telling Miku and Len, they would've found out anyways, Neru found out. I stayed in bed for a while, I heard the door click open, and I peered over. Lily poked her head in.

"sleep well?" she asked, who knew Lily could be so compassionate? It was creeping me out.

"y-yeah" I responded, instantly her eyes turned into blue flares.

"Tei had better be thankful she wasn't at school" she hissed through grit teeth. That was more like Lily, " I'm going to run her over, then drag her to the zoo by her hair, then throw her to the lions while taking pictures for memories" I sweat dropped, Tsundere Lily is not someone you want to meet.

"L-Lily-nee-" I started, hoping to calm hedown my violent sister. "calm down"

"what? She took away your happiness! How can I calm down!" Lily seethe, her hands curling into claws. At this rate, she'll tear apart Tei. Lily stood like that for a moment, a small devious smirk on her lips, obviously planning Tei's death. I had to distract her, I ran through my list of distractions. Only one thing came to mind.

"Lily! I'm dating Len!" I blurted, instant results. Her blue eyes widened in shock, her smirk wavered and faltered. Her 'claws' softening into limp objects. Unfortunately, Neru heard this as well, and began texting faster than I have ever seen her. Oh crap. "WAIT! I'M JUST KIDDING! STOP TELLING THE WORLD!"

"too late" Neru smiled sheepishly, Lily laughed, I paled. The whole school knows, the whole school think Len and I are dating. The school included Tei and Akaito. Good bye life, good bye world.

"go get changed Rin!" Lily closed the door, leaving me and my distress. I'm adopted, aren't I?

**Len POV ( ahh, poor Len)**

I stepped into the school campus, people watched me, amazed faces on their faces. I grew hesitant, this kind of attention was very nerve-racking. I wasn't even inside the school, and girls were giggling, and boys were whispering enviously. What?

"Back Off! It was a joke, they are NOT!" The loud angry roar of Lily shook everyone. I turned to see the oldest Akita, her fist raised threateningly, everyone scrammed, not wanting to face her wrath. Except for Rei, he stayed behind, looking at her with a delighted look. I ignored this, and looked behind Lily, where Rin was standing. She looked thoroughly embarrassed, but it seems like she has been sleeping well.

"good morning" I greeted, she looked at me, and…..smiled. My heart thumped in my chest, she was smiling again. Not a forced, painful smile, but genuine happiness. She was Rin again.

"good morning!" her previous embarrassment vanished with an air of glee.

"you slept well?" I guessed, her eyes were brighter, that was good.

"yea" she nodded, her bow bobbing. She was cute, I bit my tongue, choking down any blush.

"d'awwww" I jumped at the familiar voice, Rin whipped around, blushing.

"Miku!"

"aren't they so cute, right Teto?" Mku turned to the red head, who nodded. I couldn't hold the blush this time.

"blushing! Blushing!" Teto laughed at us, we went another shade deeper.

"oh s-shut up!" Rin stammered, "w-we're just friends" realization crashed down on my shoulders. Just friends…ouch.

"Denial!~" Miku sang, there was a crunch of leaves, we all snapped up. There, in a long, thick coat was Tei Sukone. She had a wad of napkins in one hand, and the other was dug deep into her pocket. Her face was bright pink, her nose was runny. Her breath ragged, and wheezy. She wasn't frightening, Rin stepped up. Although her eyes betrayed her courageous movement, she didn't falter.

"go home, Tei-san, you'll become more sick if you stay" Rin's voice shook slightly, but she remained strong. I saw Lily tense, ready to pounce if Tei gets close to Rin.

"I wouldn't want to miss school" Tei coughed, " I wanted to see you, Rin-chan. Let's talk ne? I've been so lonely" she didn't know we knew.

"we can all talk" Lily narrowed her eyes. Tei jumped as if scared,

"o-ok" she stuttered, putting a look of fear and worry. I noticed how she kept getting closer to Rin. I slowed down to let them catch up, then moved between them. Shock passed the girls' faces.

"L-Len-san?" Tei gasped, but I put an arm on Rin's shoulder, moving her away from the pinkette. Rin looked scared again, my insides churned. She was looking at Tei with wide eyes. I followed her gaze. Tei's fists were clenched, her eyes growing fierce. I put Rin in more danger, didn't I? Regret tugged at my heart.

"Rin…." Tei's hoarse, whispery voice lowered, "you know, I can't have this…" we all stopped, tensing up. But we couldn't do anything. Tei whirled into me, slamming me to the ground, and pulled Rin by her collar. "You BITCH!" she spit in Rin's face. Lily kicked Tei's side, being sick and then kicked **(A/N: it rhymed, got a problem with it?) **in the side was too much for her. She collapsed but clung onto Rin, Rin gagged again, and was forced down. I ran to her aide, I pried away Tei's fingers, and helped her up. Putting my back to Tei. Rin shivered, I looked down at her, she was scared, but still managed to stand by her self

"Get. The. Hell. Away. From. Rin" Lily pushed Tei away, who was trying to get back up.

"n-none of you understand!" she spat angrily, her pale pink hair falling around her face messily, " not one of you know how hard it is to fight for the one you love!" she got up, Lily made a move towards her, but she ran to the side. She wasn't that sick, was she? She stopped running and looked at Rin straight in the eye. Lust and insecurity in her red eyes. Rin flinched, and stepped back from her.

"Rin~" Tei cooed, her voice raspy, "come here"

"stop, Rin has never done anything to you" I defended Rin fiercely,

"she has taken you away, you long for me, don't you?" Tei smiled, it was cold, and sent fear through my spine.

"don't touch Rin" I repeated, Lily had stopped attacking, but was watching with her shoulder hunched. ready to spring when needed.

"what's so great about _her_" Tei looked distastefully at Rin, who bit her lip, looking like she wanted to run.

"well, for one thing, she's nothing like you" retorted Miku, Tei spit.

"she's so happy! It makes me want to throw up!" Tei looked sharply at me now, "how can you like that? It's gross, it's so disgusting and it's like she purposely sweetens her personality. In reality, she's just a cruel, dirty, and disgusting girl, she will never be like me" I saw a tear trickle down Rin's cheek, but she wiped it away just as fast. Her eyes growing watery. I felt anger boil in me, she made Rin cry.

"Lies!" I hissed, everyone jumped at my voice. " don't you _ever _insult Rin again. She makes a better person than you, don't you ever make her sink to your level"

"L-Len?" Tei stuttered, stepping back, " what does she mean to you? She's nothing! Worthless" if I didn't have a strong sense of self-control, I would've punched her in the jaw. Instead, I answered her question with no hesitation.

"she is everything to me"

**Rin POV (it was fluffy, it was choking….ack! Help)**

My whole body grew rigid. I looked at Len, he drew closer to me, his expression softening. The water in my eyes grew, crap, stupid tears, stupid fear. I wiped my eyes irritably, I wouldn't cry, not now, not in front of so many people. I didn't care how scared I was, I wasn't going to appear weak…

"w-what!" Tei snapped, her red eyes flaring with rage towards me. I held my ground, trying to look like I was bracing myself, when on the inside I was screaming prayers. "that thing? She's more of a pet than a girl" she sneered, I bit my lip painfully. Another tear escaped my guard, I wiped it away. I tried not to listen to her, but my common sense was low. I thought of her words and saw the tiniest truth in them. I saw how selfish I was, how mean I might have been. I shook noticeably now, still stubbornly willing my tears to hold. The was a loud thump, Miku had slammed Tei to the ground, her hands clutching Tei's sweater.

"How can you say those things, smiling!" Miku demanded, " how can you be so cruel!" Tei was stronger though, even if she was sick. She kicked Miku off her, and pinned the tealette to the ground.

"How can _you _stand being with her, every single day!" Tei countered, "she is the real enemy in this" Miku struggled, I watched helplessly. This is why I didn't want them knowing, they would just get hurt, and I can't help them. I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes,

"Rin, stop holding back tears" I heard Len's soothing voice, his body surrounding me in warmth. "let it all go" I couldn't help it, I tried to restrain, but my body lost the will to listen to me. I cried, tears flowing out of my eyes, my body shook, and cuddled into Len. I cried into his shirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I wailed, "I know I'm so weak, I'm so sorry!" Len wrapped his arms around my pathetic body.

"Rin, your not weak, a stronger person than you would've cried too" Len comforted, I heard rustling,

"GET OFF OF MIKU!" Lily's roar confirmed everything, she was helping Miku, I heard a muffled, but rapid footsteps fading, Tei was gone. But at the moment, I didn't care, my tears rolled endless. I clutched onto Len, all my feelings were being swept away. It was pathetic, it was weak, it wasn't the best sight, but to me, it was relieving. I had never depended on someone to cry on, I always knew Neru and Lily would hear me out, but to cry in front of them…I couldn't imagine it. To have Len taking all my tears, and all my stress was soothing and embracing me, gently muttering words of comfort. I was at peace. Slowly, my tears ceased, and my sobs grew quieter.

"I-I'm sorry" I mumbled again, pressing into Len.

"for what?" Neru scoffed, speaking for the first time. Her phone was forgotten in her palms. "you didn't do anything" I didn't reply, just held on to Len.

"Miku?"

"yeah?" I heard my best friend from my right.

"I'm sorry for not helping you, I-I'm so weak"

"shut up about this weak talk, Rin" Miku scolded, "your not weak, you were shocked"

"but I should've said something!" I wailed, my face pressing into Len's chest. If only I knew the embarrassment I would suffer later.

"Rin, don't blame yourself for this" Teto told me, " it wasn't your fault" I shivered, Len hugged me tighter, calming me down for a moment.

" Len, thank you" I muttered, he stiffened for a bit, then relaxed, and rested his head on my head.

"I'll do anything as long as I get your smile back" and that's where my brain remembered about self-consciousness, and embarrassment. I blushed fire-truck red, what was I thinking when I snuggled Len?

**Len POV (Fluffy, and overly dramatic, I'm losing my writing ability. Time skip, next day, it's Wednesday)**

After that, Rin and I broke apart, Lily and Neru went home with her, and Teto, Kaito, and Miku went to class, we had punishments, but it was a small matter. During lunch we all sat together, along with Ted who had went to school early because of Student Council stuff and missed the morning occurrence. Teto filled him in, while Miku and Kaito slowly grew back to their usual teasing selves. They mocked Rin and my 'cuddling' and apparently very mushy moment. I learned that rice made good projectiles.**(A/N: Len is becoming normal! WOO HOO!) **Once the day ended, I went straight home, the day replaying in my head over and over. I had a hard time sleeping.

I stepped out of the car, stretching my legs slightly. My school uniform was somewhat straight, I walked into school campus. I caught the sight of Neru and Lily, Rin's here already? I also spotted Miku, Teto, and Ted, Kaito was probably at the Ice Cream truck I saw earlier. But no Rin, I frowned, and walked to them

"where's Rin?" I asked, Miku looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"good morning to you too" she muttered, then smirked, "but I guess Rin is always first priority right? Lover-boy" I felt my face grow warm. I opened my mouth to ask again.

"Rin-Rin' s not feeling well, that pink tramp got her sick" Lily growled from behind me.

"she's alone?" I couldn't help but be worried you know.

"she's fine" Lily assured, "she has orange juice, oranges, and lunch in her room" That calmed me down only a fraction, "but that is one nasty flu" My worry increased.

"Flu?"

"yeah, even though Tei only had a cold, I think all that fear and stress took it's toll on her" Lily looked angrily towards the school where Tei was watching us with anger. As her glare passed through me, it turned into fury and jealousy. That wasn't a good sign.

"h-how is she, mentally?" I asked in a quiet voice, in wasn't like she was insane, I just wanted to see how she was.

"calm, and relaxed" Lily replied, "you really helped her, she let out all her turmoil." then she smirked like Miku, ggreeaaattt "but whenever we mention your name, she blushes like crazy and hides under the covers. It's quite cute, isn't it?" she turned to Neru, who nodded enthusiastically. I felt bad for Rin. Yet hope rose like a bird, after yesterday I wondered if she actually liked me.

"er, Lily-sempai?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't get too much teasing after this.

"yeah?"

"could I come over to your house on the weekends? To check on-"

"YES!" Lily grasped my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye, "you must come, Rin will be so happy!" I turned red at this, she reacted to quickly.

"I'll make sure you get to be alone with her" Lily winked, my eyes widened.

"no it's-"

"No one comes on Saturday, to see Rinny, except for Len, got it?" she glared at Miku, who laughed weakly.

"but-"

"Oh! The bell" the bell rang indeed, everyone left me alone in a hurry. Leaving me wondering if I should be happy or frustrated.

**Next chapter is confessions, might also be the last chapter, but I'm not too sure. Len has acted very emotional very quickly in this one, to those who need some confusion cleared. The more his love grew for Rin, the more he opened up to other emotions. The song I'm currently listening to is Karakuri burst, I don't know how to do that sign thingy, so yeah…..anyways, thanks for reading my story! R&R! reviews is what I thrive on, don't you dare starve me.**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! So, through a couple complaints, this will not be the last chapter, but it is towards the end. REVIEWSSSSS!**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan- lol rice is sticky and is hard to get off clothes, plus it hardens after a while, who can deny the awesome throwing objects? I was going to have Tei attack Rin, but then I was like nah…**

**Kagegausui-Chan- uhh….Well, I, er…really, um…you caught me T.T Sorry, I don't have time to edit all my mistakes at the moment, I barely have time to update. The only reason why I do it daily is because the homework is low, and I stay up late. **

**Kagaminechibi123- alright, alright, I'll keep dragging the story-.- lol love your way of motivation ;D**

**SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews- I was blushing like an idiot the whole time I wrote that, NNNOOOO DON'T DIEEE! This isn't the last chapter ****J**

**Vampireknight- she was fun to write, love writing characters like her, it's refreshing!**

**The Masked Banana- your awesome, thanks for reviewing! Or journeling, however you want to say it ;p yesss. Bring more kids into are kind…..Mwahahahahaha**

**CluelessLeaf- *heart back* if you love fluffies, you'll fall for this chapter. Lol just kidding, I don't know how'll you'll react.**

**Tsuki-chama- lol, this is my first reaction to your review O.o then at the end my reaction was 8D I didn't stop laughing after that**

**Enjoy~ (Warning: This chapter includes intense fluffiness, and hugs. You have been warned.)**

**Dedication- to Russo, he was the definition of an idiot, yet he somehow manages to wing Every. Single. Damn, Test. With. Advanced. Marks… I don't understand this boy at all. Despite being a complete nut-head, he was good at sports, and can be seen with Shorty often. He is usually the main target for Lysa and Petal. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vocaloids**

**Mio-no fight today?**

**Takase- don't ruin this moment**

**Me- you guys are meanies**

**Rin POV **

Ow, Ow, Ow, OW! My head was killing me, I couldn't breathe through my nose, my throat stung like hell, and I was freezing! Damn it Tei, this was your plan all along wasn't it? What day was it? I couldn't remember, I opened my eyes blurrily, the calendar on my wall seemed so far away, and my watery eye-sight was limited. I heard the door open and turned to my side. Lily came in with a steaming bowl of porridge.

"Morning Rin, how are you feeling?" she asked, her voice soft, it sent painful shivers up my spine. I was so used to the sadistic, and evil Lily, this side of her was hardly ever shown and I couldn't help but wonder if she was just acting.

"like shit" I croaked, my throat felt like it had a layer of thick gel, I coughed lightly, wincing at the sharp pain. Lily chuckled weakly,

"at least your sense of humor is recovering" she said playfully. I smiled dimly.

"Lily, what day is it?" I asked, struggling to sit up so that I could eat.

"Saturday" she told me, holding a spoon filled with the warm food. I ate it, my arms were too weak to feed me, so I relied on Lily, not that I actually cared.

"time flies when your sick" I mumbled, swallowing the porridge, it warmed my body, I sighed contently, but it came out ragged.

"yeah, it does-" the doorbell rang, and Lily set down the bowl in excitement, I raised my eyebrow, the only thing that didn't ache.

"who is it?" I coughed, but she left without another word, instead she left the door open. I looked at the porridge pitifully, I'm still hungry….. I heard a squeal from downstairs, it was loud and rang in my ears. Must be Rei or something, Lily almost never squeals. I snuggled deeper into my covers, my back facing the door. I had the blanket over my face, it got cold really fast… Wait, is that a hand on my shoulder? I forced my head to look up, and with some difficultly I turned around. The first thing I saw was concerned blue eyes, once they met my gaze, they immediately softened. I felt the hand shift to my forehead.

"Good morning, Rin" Len greeted softly, thank god my face was already red from my fever.

"g-g-good morning, Len" I managed to squeak.

"still sick?"

"a-a little" I was silently cursing myself for stuttering. Lily stepped in the room, a big smile plastered on her lips. She had a chair with her.

"Neru and I have to go somewhere for a bit, could you watch Rin for a moment?" Lily asked sweetly, crap, this was all part of her devious plan. Len stood still, Lily put the chair next to my bed.

"L-Lily-sempai, are you sure?" he asked nervously.

"could you also feed her? I don't want her to spill, I just cleaned the sheets" she ignored his question. I paled as much as I could. Len became stiff

"w-what?" I asked, my throat getting raspy.

"give her medicine after too, okay?" Lily pretended no to hear me. She left the room, closing the door behind us. I heard the front door slam as well, then Lily's car out of the driveway. They're kidding right? Me and Len, together, in the same room, for who knows how long, all alone. My brain stopped working right about there. I hardly noticed Len sit down awkwardly, I stared at the ceiling. We were silent, still processing the bits an pieces of information, when my stomach decided to make itself known. _growl…_that was incredibly embarrassing. I blushed a deeper red, I couldn't face Len. I turned away from him. Only to hear something I've never heard before, it was like a charm. Laughter. Len was chuckling, I slowly turned to him, he was laughing at this. It sounded so…..rich. I couldn't help but giggle weakly, it came out pitiful. None-the-less, I was happy, which quickly changed when Len grabbed the bowl of porridge, holding the spoon. He wasn't seriously going to feed me, was he?

**Len POV**

After I had finished laughing, I took the bowl of porridge. I took a spoonful of it, and raised it Rin.

"here" I offered, she turned a deadly shade of scarlet.

"y-y-you're feeding me?" she stammered, I couldn't help but blush lightly. Feeding Rin, what was I thinking coming over?

"you are hungry, and you can't eat yourself" I mumbled, she coughed feebly. I was worried for her, if she didn't eat, she wouldn't have the energy to get better. I was about to say something to get her to eat, when she opened her mouth and took the meal. I removed the spoon from her mouth. We both blushed deeply, the situation was really awkward. I took another spoonful and she swallowed. This was kind of…..intimate wasn't it? I took the thought away, I didn't need to blush harder. I continued feeding her, she complied, a dribble of the soggy rice **(A/N: for all those wondering, porridge is just really just really, really wet rice. I don't know if you know this already, but just saying) **slipped down her chin, I picked it up with the spoon. Flustered, we both continued this really, really embarrassing routine until the bowl was empty.

"I, uh, I'm going to put this away" I mumbled, she nodded weakly, and I left. I head downstairs, dropping the bowl in the sink. I was going to rinse it when I saw a note taped on the faucet.

_To Len_

_Don't worry about cleaning the bowl, I'll do it later, instead go get the medicine on the kitchen table and give it to Rin. After that, you can leave._

_~Lily_

I walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room. The medicine bottle was dark, it was cherry. I took it and the small little cup that had measurements. I walked back upstairs to see Rin was looking at the ceiling again. She hadn't seen me yet, and I found myself staring at her. Despite her face's redness, and the small beads of sweat on her forehead, she looked beautiful. Her blue eyes were sparkling, not diminished by the dull sickness. The smile on her lips was faint yet it was genuine. She was so delicate and special to me, I didn't want to ever lose her.

"Rin?" I let myself known, I showed her the medicine bottle. Her face twisted in disgust.

"do I have to?" her voice gained a roughness, it sounded hoarse. I nodded, letting a smile just touch my lips. She looked into my blue eyes searchingly. I stared back. We broke the glance with flushed cheeks.

"Len?" Rin's voice was a quiet whisper. Her face turned away from mine.

"yeah?"

"thanks, for Tuesday, I mean" she mumbled, I sat down in the chair.

"it was nothing at all" I told her, touching her forehead, it burned intensely. I moved a stray strand of hair from her eyes. I opened the medicine bottle, and after reading the instructions, I gave her one dose. She took it bitterly.

"ewww" she gagged, I rubbed her throat gently, she was shocked. But I continued, trying very hard to keep a composed face.

"my mother would do this to me when I got sick" I explained, "it helped the medicine go down quicker"

"Len, why did you come over?" she asked, I could feel her throat vibrating, "Lily didn't make you, did she?"

"no, I came become I was worried about you" It was the truth, her eyes grew fuzzy. The medicine was taking effect.

"thank you Len, but I'm ok" she gave me a reassuring smile. "being a little sick never hurt anyone" I shrugged at this.

"I wanted to see you, I missed you" the last part was very quiet, my voice refusing to become louder than a whisper. Her eyes sparked in surprise, but didn't go much larger. She was tired.

"I-I missed you too" I froze, shocked at her response. Hope once again flew inside me. But embarrassment also followed. I could leave right? That's what Lily wrote.

"I-I have to go" I mumbled, and got up slowly, "get well soon" I turned to leave when I felt a feeble tug at my hand. Rin was watching me through her half-opened eyelids. Tears threatened at the corners of her eyes. It completely shattered my insides.

"p-please stay for a while" she begged, her voice cracking, I couldn't help it. I took her hand.

"alright" I agreed, and sat down again, she didn't let go of my hand.

"thank you" she whispered to me, and even when she fell asleep she kept grasping my fingers. I didn't have the heart to let go, so I sat there, watching over her, feeling strongly protective of her. I caressed her hand carefully. It was soft and was like glass. The fingers were long and seemed too delicate for gripping. I watched a strand of hair rise and fall at her breath. She was breathtaking, it was like watching an angel sleep, and to me, it was exactly that. I brought her hand to my lips, kissing it lightly.

"If only you loved me too"

**Rin POV (Mio- **er…Chibi just fainted from the fuzzies, so Takase and I will take over** Takase- **don't worry, she'll wake up soon…maybe**)**

"If only you loved me too" I felt slight pressure on my fingertips, I opened my eyes a crack, I found Len kissing my hand. Can this guy just try not to make me faint? However, pleasure rose in my chest, the word love made my heart go machine gun on me. I felt the warmth of his lips leave my fingers, but I was burning up. I did love him, I really did, but he thought I was asleep, what can I do? Jump up and say 'I love you too?' excuse me, but I'm not that bold. Instead I focused on calming my nerves. I heard fading footsteps, and my heart dropped, was he leaving? I heard the door creak into a half closed state, I wanted to call him, to beg for his company. But I stayed still, feigning sleep. I remained silent, even when he was gone. The medicine's effect made my eyelids heavy, I'll just go to sleep I guess, nothing else to stay awake for anyways. That's what I thought the second before I felt a cold, refreshing cloth on my forehead. I opened my eyes, Len was standing over me, siping the sweat on my forehead. He looked down.

"oh sorry, did I wake you?" he asked apologetically, I shook my head. His eyes widened, "you were still awake?" I shook my head again, meh, I'll lie a little.

"I woke up when I heard you leave the room" I used my voice, it felt better, but still it was sore. He nodded and continued washing my forehead, and then he began washing my….my neck. It was a nice feeling overall, but it was still…you know….weird.

"It's cold" I muttered suddenly, he smiled faintly and put the cloth away. Even if my blankets were tucked neatly, I was still shivering, damn flu. I turned my back to Len, curling up my body, I let go of my blush. I slowed my breath, hoping to conserve body heat. I felt something wrap around my waist. My face heated greatly, crap, don't tell me…ah too late. I felt Len carry me almost effortlessly onto his lap. The orange blanket was still around me, but it hang loosely. He cradled me, letting me put my head on his shoulder.

"Better?" he asked gently, his breath stirred in my ear.

"y-yeah" I was still shivering, but Len took me in his relaxed state. Slowly, his body heat seeped into my cold form, I relaxed instinctively, I let my tenseness drop, and rested my head lazily on his shoulder, ignoring the embarrassed feeling in my head.

"you didn't have to resort to this, you know" I closed my eyes sleepily, he patted my head gently, coaxing sleep into me. No, I couldn't sleep yet, something was nagging me. I had something to say first. I didn't open my eyes though, afraid of using all my remaining energy for the small task. I took a small breath, just before my consciousness slipped away I told him at last.

"I love you, Len"

**Len POV (Takase- **at this rate, she'll never wake up **Mio- **shhh! The readers are listening! **Takase- **ehehe, uh….just kidding? **Mio- **we were just playing *cough* **)**

What? Did she just? WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT! I looked down at Rin in utter shock. But she was asleep, the single sentence wiping her out. She had a dim smile on her lips, I just sat there, watching her sleep for what seemed like an eternity. I didn't dare move her, in fear that she would wake up. So I was stuck like that, in that position, until Rin woke up, or worse, Lily found me. I found myself just thinking of her words. 'I love you, Len' they echoed endlessly in my head. Wait, what am I thinking? She was sick when she said those, or was it like the phrase, drunk words are sober thoughts? I chose the second choice out of joy and pure hope. I hugged her closer to me, she let out a muffled whine, but wrapped her arms around my neck. Feeling the warm blush creep into my cheeks, I readjusted my hold on her so that she was more comfortable. I buried my face in her hair, closing my eyes, it smelled of oranges. I smiled, she really liked that fruit, didn't she? If she loved me back, then I my life would be forever content. I didn't need anything else as long as I can keep spending time like this with Rin. In the quietness and the steady, slow, breaths of Rin, I grew tired. I leaned back in the chair. I adjusted Rin one-last time, and closed my eyes, letting the black waves of sleep carry me away.

**Lily POV (Takase- **Chibz should wake up right about now… **Mio- **not, she stopped breathing half way through Len's part **Takase- **and you let her die? **Mio- **meh, she'll be fine**)**

I drove back onto the driveway, I left for three hours, was that enough? Neru in the back was shaking wildly, maybe I was too excited to get back.

"y-you should seriously slow down" she advised, I shrugged and got out of the car. The moment she stepped on safe land, she got out her phone. Typical. I unlocked the door and walked in. The house was silent, peaceful, but Len's car was still in the driveway, so he was probably in Rin's room. I crept upstairs quietly, not wanting to alert any of them. Neru followed me, muttering something about catching them in the moment. The door was partially closed, so Neru and I paused. We got ourselves readied, then I opened the door a little. We both held our girlish squeals, in front of us was the cutest sight ever. Rin was on Len's lap, her arms draped over his neck, Len had his arms around her waist, an orange blanket over them. They were both asleep, and looked so sweet. Neru took pictures, and I brought out my own phone, this so going to be my new wall paper.

"hey Lily?"

"yeah?"

"should we wake them?" Neru looked hesitant as she approached them.

"nah, they'll wake up soon"

"and if they sleep through the night?"

"don't worry" Neru thinks too much. I waved my hand loftily, at her. Taking one last snap at their adorable pose, Neru and I left them alone, giggling quietly. They were just too cute! Damn, I'm becoming soft, aren't I?

**Takase- Chibi isn't awake yet so…..Mio what should we do?**

**Mio- I dunno….OH! Let's completely ruin her stories!**

**Me- I LIVVEEE!**

**Takase- you're a miracle worker, Mio**

**Mio- thanks**

**Me- you guys could stand all that fluffiness?**

**Both OCs- it isn't that hard**

**Me- *face-palm***

**Haha, well that was chapter 11, which was amazingly long. Next chapter includes….an awkward moment. Yeah, deal with that detail 'kay? It won't be the last chapter, don't worry. Still, you must review, I must have reviews. I still take request for stories. Ahem R&R! The song I'm currently listening to is Shota Shota Burning Night :3**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! ~ 3 *smile* I managed to get this far, I'm so happy, this isn't the last one. Don't worry! Anyways, thanks for the reviews! You guys are so nice…*sniff* **

**DokiDokiKyuuChan- even though it's incredibly fluffy? Mio and Takase have a tendency to over do thing like that, *glares at them* (Takase- **you know you love my writing**) *heart back***

**Em0 Pierr0t- Len-Len was over a bit much wasn't he? I'm not much of a fluffy fan, and yet I write things like that. It's a form a bipolarness, I swear. The last chapter will be soon though, sadly.**

**SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews- *sigh* cheesiness is becoming my new specialty isn't it? Yes fluffs are evil little things that make your heart mushy and soft. You have been warned.**

**MaddyTheAwesome- FFFLUUUFFFFF! Apparently I write really good Fluff, but still…..**

**Kagaminechibi123- hm…. Tei, where am I going to put her? OH! I got it! Kukuku, please enjoy the chapter, kukuku….I still have to add fluffiness in here though, there will be a bit so bear with me.**

**Tsuki-chama- I have very sensitive nerves to stuff like that, it happens with drama too. What happens is that if I write fluffy stuff for too long I start breathing irregularly, and I find it harder to keep the mode because I've never been in a relationship. (Mio-**hehe, looooner **Me- **SHUT UP! **Takase- **see how touchy she is?) **and so, I find it hard to keep my cool while typing. (Takase- **you fainted after the feeding part, and that wasn't so bad **Me- **LALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU**) **

**JayJay223- glad you liked the chapter! Hmm….. I will take request for the story as long as it doesn't drastically change the whole plotline. (EX. Killing a character, sending Lily to jail, sending Tei to jail, Rin becoming stronger, Len laughing randomly etc.) But if you want more fluff for a certain couple I can do that. If your not sure then send in the request anyways, and I'll try my best to work with it, 'kay? **

**The Masked Banana- well, so many people said no so I was like *shrug* ok with me. Lol, get this, I have two dogs too, but they're personalities are different. Hinu (lol, I'm Chinese but my dog has a Japanese name x3) is lazy, but smart, he is aggressive and very proud though. Hershey is active, and happy, and bubbly, and so adorable. She loves lasers, and chasing bugs. Lol at Lani, I feel for you, Hershey used to do that to me, and it hurt….a lot.**

**Vocal-maiden- NNNOOOOO! Don't DIE! X.X**

**CluelessLeaf- ehehe thanks! (Takase- **your taking my credit** Me- **but I created you **Mio- **and you call us meanies**) **

**KimaKoran- I'm honored, but I don't think I'm the best person for you to use…hehe, please enjoy!**

**Vampireknight16- kukuku, good thing you did…..kukukuku**

**Enjoy~**

**Dedication- (my list of friend dedication has ended) to all the good people of the world. WE NEED YOU!**

**Disclaimer- I found a penny and is currently saving to buy a voice bank, so no I don't own Vocaloid.(yet) /shot**

**Rin POV **

I woke up alone, I was on my bed again I yawned and got up. I felt much better, my throat was itchy, but it wasn't hurting.

"Rin!" Lily's voice approached me before she did. "are you up?"

"yeah" I let her in, she ruffled my hair.

"feeling better?" she asked, I nodded.

"good, because we are going to the park!" she smiled at me, I raised an eyebrow.

"why?"

"because I want to" huffed Lily, she closed my door, "get ready in ten!" I sighed and dressed myself. I combed my tangled haired, and tied my bow. Once I was ready I went downstairs, Lily hadn't made breakfast, so I ate cereal instead. Neru came down, she was ready too. She had a goofy grin on her face as she examined her phone. What confused me was that her fingers weren't moving, was she looking at a picture? She sat down next to me.

"whatcha looking at?" I asked peering over her shoulder. She snapped her phone shut, and winked.

"nothing" she giggled and skipped to get a bowl. Oooookkk? That was random, I finished the milk and rinsed the bowl. Lily came down stairs, saw I was done and carried me to the car. Like literally swung me on her shoulder like a bag of flour and marched to the car, not even cringing at the extra weight.

"Hey!" I complained, "what gives!"

"just for good measure" she replied

"for what!"

"well, I'm telling you that your going on a date with Len" she told me. Oh that's not too….WHAT! I froze for a second, the began wiggling.

"NOOO!" I screeched, struggling against her grip. "I don't want to!" now don't get me wrong, but going on a date with someone I confessed to suddenly, was not going to be fun.

"sorry Rin" Lily held me tight, dang her and her almost inhuman strength. "but this is for you" she placed me in the front seat, more the reason to escape. I strained against her grip. She held me down while strapping my seatbelt, but here's the thing, she wrapped most of my body around it, then clicked. I pressed the clicker, and began working my way out, but I was too slow. She had gone into the drivers seat, clicked her own seatbelt and got out of the driveway faster than I thought possible. I wiggled out of the knot of seatbelt, but didn't run, I couldn't anyways. Instead I strapped on my seatbelt properly.

"why do you love to embarrass me?" I asked her, clutching on the door handle.

"because it's fun" she answered, "but this time, it's for getting you a boyfriend"

"wwwhy?" I whined

' "because I'm not going to have my sister become a loner for the rest of your life" she swerved into another street, I jerked to the right, my head hitting the window.

"slow down!" that was the most common phrase in Lily's car. She only chuckled. After five, death defying, minutes we were at the park. I stepped out, silently sending curse words at Lily. She watched me stagger and fall like a drunk person, laughing quietly. I shot my best glare at her, but she was unfazed. I got up, leaning heavily on the hood of the car.

"Come on!" she beckoned me forward, I grudgingly obeyed.

"what now?" I mumbled she rolled her eyes at my lack of energy.

"straighten your back" she commanded, I had no choice but to do so. "Len will come soon-" I bit my tongue at his name, and I was ready to run, but Lily clasped my shoulders. "and I want you to make me proud today"

"alright, alright" I shrugged, my nervousness levels rising with every second. Three questions swarmed in my head: Will he say anything about yesterday? How will he react? How dead will Tei have me? They buzzed in my head. I almost didn't notice Len approach us, but I did, it was hard for me to miss him now a days.

"morning Lily-sempai, morning Rin" he greeted. Lily waved excitedly, I avoided eye contact.

"morning Len" I said quietly. Lily shoved me forwards, and went to her car.

"I'll pick you up here 'kay?" she left before I could reply, leaving me alone with Len. Again. I couldn't look at him in the eye.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, I felt the burn of his eyes on my neck.

"y-yeah! Thanks for taking care of me" I blushed at this remembering it all too well.

"it wasn't anything much" he coughed awkwardly, we both became silent. We walked together, but there was a noticeable distant that I put between us.

"er, come on, let's forget about that" I tried to get off the topic. It was way too awkward for me to handle. "let's have fun today, right?" I turned to him, putting a small smile on my face. He hesitated, then smiled warmly at me, giving me the butterflies.

"yeah, today is Sunday, we should have fun" he agreed, and I took his hand. Even though I was blushing by my actions, I ignored it and ran to the lake in the middle of the park. Things can't be that bad today, right?

**Len POV (I'm going to have a heart attack from all these fluffy parts, I need a break! And thus, I came up with this idea)**

I let Rin drag me to the lake, this was her first time here, and apparently all her old park had was a set of swings. I showed her the lake, the bridge, and the lunch area. Her previous skitterish attitude was thrown to the wind, and was replaced with an adventurous, happy more positive attitude.

"hey Len!" I turned to my left, Rin was pointing to a low hanging tree. "have you ever climbed trees?"

"no" I shook my head, trying to look curious, but on the inside my stomach dropped to my feet. Why? I'll tell you later.

"really?" Rin gasped, "it's fun! Do you wanna try?" her face was so bright and so happy, I found myself finding it hard to refuse.

"sure" I followed her to the tree, it the lowest hanging branch that was strong enough to hold us, was about 6 feet up, and the bark was rough, it should be an easy climb. But somehow, I couldn't move my feet. I stood at the base of the tree, Rin had sprung up on it and was climbing easily, using the crooks of the crooked tree to hoist herself up.

"are you coming?" she asked looking back. I nodded, and began to climb. I grasp a small branch with my arm and pressed my shoe on the bark. I went up, I felt the ground vanish from my other foot, and a spark of fear traveled through me, but I bit it back. Slowly, and carefully, I made my way up, once my foot slipped, and I nearly had a heart attack. I finally made it to Rin on the branch, my heart pounding. I tried not to look down, instead I focused on Rin, and that helped. She was swinging her legs, laughing joyfully, her blue eyes glimmering in excitement.

"you like climbing?" I guessed, she turned to me, the smile never leaving her lips.

"I love climbing!" she declared, "let's go higher!" my body stiffened, I don't think I can go any higher than this, but if it was for Rin…..

"alright" I shrugged, trying to look indifferent. I turned back to the trunk of the tree. My hands were sweating, but I wiped them on my jeans. I pulled myself higher, suddenly becoming very heart attack prone, I stopped at the next branch, three feet higher than the first one. Rin sat next to me, I prayed that she wouldn't ask to go higher.

"whoa!" she was looking down, "it's pretty high up here!" you don't need to tell me.

"I know" I dared a glance down, my heart leaped, I gripped the branch tighter with my hands.

"just think about falling!" Rin gasped, her blue eyes wide. If I wasn't so scared I would've been as happy as her, but here I am frozen in fear.

"y-yeah, that wouldn't be fun" I tried to look anywhere but down. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead.

"Hey look I'm standing!" she was on her feet, leaning on the trunk for support. I paled, my heart racing, not in the good way. My stomach was flipping like pancakes, and my body was refusing to move.

"You've got good balance!'" I commented through grit teeth, I tried closing my eyes, but it made it worse. I snapped them back open, hunching my shoulders in an attempt to keep from falling.

"thanks" Rin smiled, "hey do you want to get down now?"

"Yes!" I shouted, nearly making myself fall, I seized up waiting until the branch was still again. Rin laughed.

"alright, alright" she began to climb down, I followed her, going down as quickly as I could. Once I touched land, my fear vanished, but I was still shuddering inwardly. And that is why I don't climb trees, I have a fear of heights. We walked away from the dreaded tree, Rin laughing and joking around, and once my nerves settled down, I was able to join her.

"hey look!" she pointed to a café across the street, "I have some money, want to go?" I nodded enthusiastically, some hot chocolate would be nice, she took my arm and we jogged over there. Once we were inside, the warm smells of drinks and food overwhelmed us. We chose a table by the window. Peeling off our jackets, we waited for a waiter, we flipped through the menus. Truthfully though, I only wanted hot chocolate.

"welcome to Cocoa Café, I'm Meiko and I'll be your waiter, what can I get you?" a tall brunette walked over to us with an apron and a note pad.

"I just want hot chocolate" Rin told her, the cold sting of outside made her cheeks red.

"me too" I handed her my menu, Meiko was about to write it down when she paused, looking at us closely.

"are you two a couple?" she asked a knowing smile on her lips, Rin and I blushed. "aww, that's sweet, anyways, here at Cocoa Café we have a couple special where you could share a tall cup of hot chocolate for the same price as a regular" she turned a page in Rin's menu the pointed to a sign that said 'Couple Cocoa Special' it had small hearts around it. We blushed deeper.

"er, Rin, do you want it?" I asked, my face becoming redder.

"well it does save money….so I guess, yeah we'll take it" Rin looked up at Meiko, who smirked as she jotted down our order. She took the menu and hurried away.

"Be back in a moment, you love birds" she winked, we flushed red as the other customers glanced in our directions, smiling. This was getting awkward…..

**Tei POV ( finally! No more fluffiness! Well for now at least)**

I scowled at the two, their blushing, their laughter, their closeness it made me furious inside. It burned me, a gray hoodie covered my face, and they didn't notice me. Heh, so far so good, now all I have to do is wait for a chance to pounce. I sat in the seat two tables away from them, drinking lightly from a cup of bitter coffee. I watched as the waiter brought them the couple's special. I bit my coffee cup harshly as I took another sip, I felt the top part break from my teeth, a bit of coffee dripped down my chin. I wiped it. Watching them take embarrassed sips from the straws. They drank at the same time, they had no choice but to look at each other. I took a large gulp of coffee, the searing burn traveled into my throat, it was still hot. I welcomed the pain, it helped ease the pain of rejection and jealousy. Although my head still loved Len, my heart was over with him. Rin is the one who I want to suffer. I drank deeper into my drink, feeling my tongue being drowned in the steaming bitter liquid. I could care less about it now. I watched them through narrowed eyes, my other hand in my pocket. After twenty minutes of light chatting and sips, they finished the drink. I watched as they both put on they're coats. I downed the coffee in one final gulp, my tongue raw. I threw away the empty cup in the trash and left the warmth, embracing the cold winter air. I sucked an icy breath, feeling it sting my tongue. I leaned against the wall, trying to appear casual, my pale pink hair tucked inside the hoodie, a pair of shades covered my red eyes. I waited impatiently, I had no plan, but things will turn out my way, you'll see. They left at last, Len was smiling at her, I bit my lip tightly, painfully. I felt the skin break. The metallic taste of blood, and the numbing pain eased my jealousy.

"that was really good!" I heard Rin say, her annoyingly highpitched voice made my ears ring.

"it was alright" Len agreed, they crossed the street, and I couldn't help but pray that a speeding car would hit them. Unfortunately the street was empty. Once across, I followed them, not wanting to expose myself, I kept a good distance. Finally, my time came, Rin sat down on a wooden bench, Len was walking towards a water fountain about twenty feet away. I had to move quickly. I rushed behind Rin, and took out a cloth of thick material. I stuffed it in her mouth, and dragged her away. She let out stifled shrieks, but no one but us could hear them. She struggled, flailing her arms, one of them knocked off my hood, revealing my hair. I cussed, and moved faster, far away from Len. By now her movements grew weaker, she was looking up at me with pleading eyes. Heh, I told them how weak she was. It was a simple task, one slice, just one movement and I was done. I brought out the silver knife, the edge glinting in the dim sunlight. Her eyes widened, she struggled further, she somehow managed to get out of my grasp and rip the cloth out of her mouth. She took a breath, ready to scream for help, but I was too good. I lunged at her throat, clenching it tightly, her screech turning into a wheezy squeak. I smiled in satisfaction, she tugged at my fingers, but I held firm. I lowered my other arm, positioning the steel blade, she flinched at the sight. Trying to move away, but I wouldn't let her.

"why?" her voice was tiny, slowly the lack of oxygen effected her.

"because you made me this way" I whispered coldly, and my blade went downwards, slicing into the skin of it's victim.

**MWAHHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFY! Can you stand the suspense? Yes there was fluff, but humor as well, I tried very hard to balance it, but I think it was all for vain. What happens you ask? I'M NOT GIVING SPOILERS! On the other hand, I have felt bad for Len, I know exactly how that feels. Those were my feelings when I climbed the tree (not the good ones, the ones were I freeze and tense up) It is scary! Until next chapter!**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! Again, it is not the last chapter, did the suspense kill you yet? Ahaha, that was a fun chapter to write, it was easier than chapter 11. For the awesome, loveable reviews…..**

**Tsuki-chama- because cliffies add suspense :p and it's fun to write! AND NOT BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! *shifty eyes***

**DokiDokiKyuuChan- lol climbing trees are ok, but I can't stand going very high or I'll just freeze for a loooong time. I remember my friend (shorty) had to coax me from the top of the monkey bars with a bar of chocolate, I just couldn't move at all…..**

**TheMaskedBanana- haha, don't say that, I'm a very sadistic person on the inside, I secretly watch people in pain…MWHAHAHAHA! Jk, but still I'm not that great of a person, right Tony? Right Russo? Right Shorty? (my three main vict-….. My three best friends! 8D)**

**Ryu-NGS- lol, it's fine, it's fine. You were on vacation *waves hand airily* I would ask how was it, but that is just creeperish. *sigh* poor Seijirou, Lily will come back to you….maybe. Jeez, I'm becoming more of a sadist each day -.-' Hikari, I get you completely, I'm like that in the morning, but I scream at inanimate objects. (examples: my alarm, the hair brush, my bow [yes I wear a bow, I wore it to my sixth grade promotion, and I liked it, that's all] and the table for being in my way)**

**KimaKoran- yeah, I knew it, I am a sadist, I make Rin's life hell…ah well, she'll be ok, hopefully, lol, read to find out what happens!**

**Kagaminechibi123- … … … … wow, that's a really active mind you've got. Lol LUCKY! I'm like so blank right now, I was tempted to use one of those, but then I remembered this story is a humor, not a drama :/ *sigh* I would change it, but my drama writing sucks! Ehehe hope you like the chapter!**

**CluelessLeaf- yeah, I felt bad for her too, I was going to have her go with Akaito, but then I changed because this story needed more violence, and drama after all that fluff. **

**Vocal-maiden- for some reason no matter how far I run, how fast I write, or how much I try, I can't stop adding fluff into my stories. ITS FRICKEN ANNOYING! How did you know I was a kill-joy? Lol, I'm not sure about that, but it's very likely!**

**Vampireknight16- That was my inner sadist mood, lol, sorry Rin**

**IceCreamOtaku98- HOLY JDNHFUHSUHDUFHFJHUNECE CHOCOLATE DJFijieh- (Mio-** we apologize for Chibi **Takase- **oh crap she's frothing again, Mio, it's your turn to take care of her! **Mio- **eeewwww **Me- ***twitch* **) hehe, thanks!**

**Enjoy!~ (WARNING! The following content might be a bit….bloody)**

**Dedication- to my homeroom teacher who let's us eat, drink, and chew gum in class. Plus, he's really easy-going and funny. I get him for homeroom and last period. WOOT! DOUBLE COOLNESS MR.K!**

**Disclaimer- Alright old pal, how 'bout you retire, and I'll take over, kay? /shot**

**Lily POV (before I indulge you with blood, I must get rid of the hyper mood caused by the author note,)**

Neru and I watched Rin and Len climbed the tree through a bush. Neru's phone clicking rapidly as they sat side by side, Rin was laughing, swinging her legs, while Len was looking at her intently. I took a well posed picture, so glad I decided to bring my camera. We were both grinning like idiots.

"We are so posting this on Facebook" Neru muttered, I nodded. Finally, the couple climbed down, Len leaning on the tree, seeming traumatized, but he hid it well. How did I know he was shaking? I'm Rin and Neru's sister, I think I know that much.

"they're getting close!" Neru and I ran from the bush, hiding ourselves the best we could. We came to a another hedge, Rin and Len were closer, laughing, joking, it was so darn fluffy. Neru and I took more pictures. We stopped abruptly as they went to the Café across the street.

"I would follow, but we're too noticeable" I indicated our blonde hair. UGH! It was an Akita thing, apparently all of our family originated from Japan, and yet we have blonde hair. I wonder what's with Len….. Anyways, we couldn't go further than this. Sighing in defeat, we retreated back into the parking lot, we stretched and yawned. An icy wind passed through, we shrunk back.

"damn, it's cold" Neru muttered and we made a bee line for my car. I turned on the engine, putting on the heat. Once we were warm enough, we began sharing pictures. Neru took some good ones, like a really good close up of them smiling. But I had a picture of Len laughing. Oh, beat that! I'm going to print these and then show 'em to the school. We were busy arguing about who had the best picture, Neru telling me about 'quantity better than quality in this case' yadda, yadda, yadda. Until I see Len with a look of confusion. We stopped our bickering and stared at him, he stared back. Here's the first thing that hit us, there was no Rin. We got out of the car.

"L-Lily-sempai? Neru-san? Where's Rin, did you pick her up?" he asked, his eyebrow raised.

"uh, no" I looked at him weird, what was he talking about?

"but she's gone, I went to get some water, and she sat down at the bench" he pointed to the wooden bench a couple meters away. "but when I came back she wasn't there"

"are you sure?" Neru asked frowning slightly, " she didn't use the bathroom?"

"maybe…" Len looked doubtful, and I was feeling unsure myself.

It happened suddenly, no one expected it, nor wanted it. The bloodcurdling screech pierced our ears, sending shivers down all the spines of the ones who were unlucky enough to hear it.

"what was-" Neru started, all of our eyes widened as the voice began to sound familiar.

"Rin" we all knew, the search began, even I was panicking. Another wail, more quiet, but it wasn't missed by our hungry ears. We two sisters followed Len as he pushed through the park's trees and bushes. We ended up no where, not another sound from my missing sister. More fear than worry filled my minds.

"d-don't panic" I held up my hands, but the efforts were in vain, Neru was practically pulling her hair out tearing through the bushes. Len was breathing irregularly, his blue eyes wide.

"RIN!" his voice echoed through the large park, silence…. No birds, no wind, just silence. We strained our ears, even Neru had stopped her rampaging. Then, there….a plea, it was quiet, and both Akitas almost missed it, but Len seemed to hear just fine. He turned sharply left, going into the thicker parts. Neru and I followed closely, the trees and bushes became denser, it ripped at my sleeve. It cleared almost all as once, but it only made us more anxious. I was shivering in fear for what I might see.

**Third Person POV**

The pain was unbearable, it was blinding. She felt the blood drip off her skin, she felt herself go dizzy. She should've considered herself lucky that she was still awake, she should've felt lucky that she was still alive, but at the moment she wished it would just _stop! _She didn't think of the people who would miss her, she didn't think of all the regret it would cause. She just wanted it to end, to end the searing pain. She let out another strangled cry for help. Only to be kicked roughly.

"shut up!" hissed her attacker, however, the pink haired girl didn't touch the body. She was afraid of moving her, she was trapped from all sides, after all, this was in the middle of the park. If Tei were to move Rin, the chances of being found would get higher. Originally, she was to have Rin gone in a matter of seconds, but at the last moment, Rin had bound free, and I struck down on impulse. The knife lodged into her shoulder, sinking deeply into her shoulder, Tei was going to retrieve the knife, but Rin would just scream again.

"s-stop" Rin pleaded, her eye squeezed shut, she as lying on her left side, her right shoulder glistening red, the knife handle was exposed, her face turning pale. "m-make it stop" she felt for the knife handle. Hr left hand shaky and weak, but she grasped it. She pulled, and let out a screech at the pain, but the knife was out. More blood gushed out, staining the cold ground red. She lifted the knife to her middle, if it meant the pain would stop, she would do it. She closed her eyes, summoning all her strength into her weak hand.

"NO!" The voice made Tei jumped in shock, and tried to flee, only to be slammed into the ground. The knife was wretched out of Rin's hand. Weak as she already was, Rin lost support and fell again. Her breaths coming out ragged and slow. The cold air around her numbed her feelings, but she was cold and very light headed. She struggled to look up, her fading blue eyes starting to dim from blood-loss. Still, she was able to just distinguish the person who had knocked the knife away.

"L-Len?" her voice was tiny and wavering, Len held her fragile body.

"what were you _doing_?" he hissed, she winced slightly at his anger. "how do you think I would feel!" She hadn't considered it, regret tugged at her heart. She wanted to apologize, to say sorry, but her mouth would not form words. Instead, she looked at his raging blue gaze blankly, her mind slowly blacking out. She had lost too much blood, she was losing her ability to keep awake, it was too much. She was taken by black waves of nothingness.

**Len POV **

No, no, no, no, no, no NO! I felt Rin go limp, I pressed her body into mine, her right shoulder colliding into my chest, my shirt turned scarlet in a matter of seconds.

"YOU BITCH!" Lily screamed at Tei, her blue eyes wild with anger, tears forming at her eyes. "RIN DID NOTHING!" she punched into Tei's stomach, I heard Tei cough.

"Rin!" Neru wailed, dropping her phone, running towards us, she looked at her sister, she threw of her blue jacket, I turned Rin gently, so that her shoulder was exposed. Neru pressed her jacket into the gaping wound. **(A/N: Rin was struck just below her shoulder, a little left of her under arms) **

"R-Rin made me do this, sh-she drove me t-to th-the point of insanity" Tei managed to hiss, Lily clasped her hands on her throat.

"Rin was PURE! She was INNOCENT!" Lily's eyes grew more and more tears. I, however, wasn't watching, I was too focused on Rin's breathing and heartbeat. Both had been slowing at a fast rate, Neru was calling an ambulance.

"h-hello?" Neru's voice wavered, "yes this is an emergency! It's my little sister- she's fifteen- she's been stabbed- on her right shoulder- Ohiro park- Neru Akita- yes, right away- yes thank you" she hung up, and stuffed her phone away. Rin was getting cold, her breathing becoming shallow, I hugged her closer, in an attempt to warm up her small frame.

"what now?" I asked, Neru was looking at Lily.

"Y-YOU NEARLY KILLED MY SISTER!" Lily kicked Tei's middle, Tei's knees buckled, and Lily held her up by her neck.

"Lily!" Neru shouted, "don't sink to her level!" Lily growled menacingly, but let go of Tei, who shattered to the ground in a writhing heap.

"I won't let Rin wake up to me in prison" Lily spat coldly, "that's the only reason why your still breathing."

"we have to go," Neru muttered, "They're coming at the parking lot, can you carry her?" she looked at me again, I nodded, and picked myself up. Holding Rin bridal-style, I had taken off my jacket like Neru and had draped it over her.

"I'll bring this piece of shit" Lily looked down at Tei, she yanked the girl by the arm, looking like she wanted to break it.

"Let go!" Tei wheezed, giving a feeble attempt to escape, but Lily only kicked her shin, Tei stumbled, but remained standing.

"Let's get out of here" Neru wiped a tear from her eye, holding Rin's hand weakly. We followed her out of the brush and managed to drag Tei into the parking lot. People watched us suspiciously, and gathered around us as we made our way to the waiting ambulance.

"what's going on?"

"a murder?"

"-I thought I heard a scream"

"- poor boy, must be her girl friend"

"which one is the suspect?"

"must be that pink haired girl" more whispers echoed around us, as I gently placed Rin on the stretcher. Paramedics checked her, telling us to back away. A Police officer came to us, shooting questions at once, the usual, what happened, when, how, and who. We turned over a struggling Tei, she was partially better, and was a handful for the officer, but with the help of Lily, they managed to get the cuffs on her, and shove her into his car.

"thank you for your time" he said and got in the car, but he paused, "and I'm sorry for your loss, I truly hope she gets better" we nodded in thanks and watched as he drove away.

"I hope with all my money that she _never _gets out" Lily mumbled, her blue eyes still held unshed tears.

"Miss, we're going to take her to the hospital now" A paramedic approached us with a line of worry on his face, "she's is still alive, but we have to get her to the emergency room right away"

"Len, go with them" Lily's anger melting into concern and seriousness, "Neru and I will drive there"

"let Neru-san go" I argued, "she is your sister"

"_now _Len" Neru growled, and I was forced into the ambulance. Rin was wearing an oxygen mask, her tightly wrapped bandages was already soaked through. Her eyes were closed, her bow was removed, and was handed to me. I clutched it tightly. The only thing that wasn't stained. Her breath made had little condensation marks on the mask. I smiled, at least she was still alive right? I scooted over so that the paramedics could work on her. Rin, just live, that's all you have to do, just live for me, please.

**That ends the chapter *cough* in the end there was still fluff, and it's killing the living joy out of me. DAMN IT! I know I suck at bloody stuff, sorry 'bout that. Ehehehe….oh what the hell, THAT FRICKEN SUCKED! *sulk* I need to read more tragedy, horror, and crime. (My three least favorite genres) AURRGHH!**

**Mio- Takase and I have a question though**

**Takase- you see, Chibi here wants to write a story for us**

**Mio- but she wants to know if it's ok with you guys if we're the main pairing, and have most of the POVs**

**Takase- if it's ok with you guys, please tell her immediately, because she has a good *cough* yeah right *cough* idea**

**Mio- she would've asked herself if she wasn't stressing over the chapter…**

**Me- RRRAAAWWWRRRR! FRICKEN HORRIBLE WRITING SKILLS! AAAAAHHHHH!**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapt. 14! You know, sometimes my parents can be so….. competitive. (ex. Dad-** how was your day? **Me- **good** Mom**- do you have friends now? **Me- **yeah **Dad- **how many? **Me- **uh…. Five? **Mom- **you are smarter than them. Right? **Me- **… … …? **Dad- **your not smarter than them! **Mom- **You have to be top of your class! **Me- **I didn't say anything! I am Smarter than them! **Dad- **good *they both walk away* **Me- **o.o**) That is exactly what happened twenty minutes ago. THEY ARE TURNING ME AGAISNT MY OWN CLASSMATES!**

**OK! Now on to other matters, I HAVE 92 EFFIN REVIEWS! THAT'S ALLLLLOOOOOTTTTTT, …..I love you guys**

**Kagaminechibi123- hehe, well technically it is supposed to be a humor, but…. *whistle suspiciously* I should've made Len do CPR! Damn!**

**Ryu-NGS- what an interesting group you have there, lol **

**The Masked Banana- yeah, I don't really like abnormal pain resistance either. [For example: "no! you can't pull out the knife! It's too deep" tears of pain threatened at her eyes, blood pooling out, "I just want you to live on, to stretch your wings, and fall in love. Forget about me, find someone else you'll be happier"] by this point, I lose interest because the 'dying' character just babbles while blood is gushing out endlessly. *face palm* anyways, this chapter is violence-free (does Lily and Miku's teasing count?) and I do pray for the families of the 9/11 soldiers. **

**DokiDokiKyuuChan- Rin is ALIVE! It took me a while to figure out how Tei would miss her neck though, -.- … … that has become my trademark emote huh? **

**CluelessLeaf- my exact reaction when I reread the chapter, just simply. Oh. My. God lol**

**IceCreamOtaku- -**

**Mio- *sigh* Chibi, reply properly, or I won't give you the chocolate.**

**Me- I'm soowwwyyy MMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOO**

**Thankies! You will find out what happens to Tei, now for the chocolate~ *chomp* god I love these**

**SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews- your name is a bit off isn't it? Your reviews are great! Lily and Neru are strong because…..they're Lily and Neru, that's why -.-**

**Axel yamamoto- you think so? Alright…**

**Vocal-maiden- lololol (Takase- **yea we have room **Mio- **she's been discharged **Me- **HOLY HHDFUSI 94 REVIEWSSSS! *froth* **Takase- **and back in you go**)**

**SoulsOfTeardrops- … … … are you sssssuuuuurrrreee? My writing is ok, but I've seen a lot of better stories with better plots. I feel like crying (in joy of course) THANK YYYYYYOOOOUUUUUU!**

**Enjoy~**

**Dedication- to the 9/11 soldiers, I was still in Canada when the attack happened, but I saw it on the news. It was pretty scary, with the fire and everything. To anyone who has suffered because of the tragic loss, I truly hope for a great weekend, and wish you a happier life. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vocaloid, or Crypton Future Media **

* * *

><p><strong>Neru POV<strong>

We all waited in the waiting room, Lily was tapping her foot nervously, I was leaning back in my seat. Mom and Dad was far away, like in Australia. My phone couldn't reach them, and they weren't coming back till next year, around…October? My parents ditched us all when Lily turned 13, harsh huh? Lily showed no fear, did she show anger? Yes, multiple times, but fear wasn't Lily. Even now she was slouched on the comfy arm chair, her eyes half-closed, the only thing that appeared nervous was the tapping of her foot. I bit my lip, remembering the last time I had seen Rin. Sterile bandages already stained red, her eyes closed, and she was so quiet and still it sent shivers up my spine. Len went home after his mother called, but not before giving a kiss on Rin's forehead. I would've snapped a photo if Rin didn't look so horrible.

"Are you here for Rin Akita-san's report?" a woman with a clipboard peeked through the door. Lily and I jumped up at once.

"yes" we both started simultaneously, the lady nodded and led us outside into the corridor. She stopped at the emergency room's door.

"Rin-san is doing fine now, her breathing is cleared, and she has no signs of sickness nor memory loss" the nurse paused, we let the information sink, so far so good. "but-" oh crap, the b-word "her shoulder is in critical condition. The weapon has plunged into a nerve, and nearly killed it." we both flinched at the word 'killed' but the nurse continued, "she won't be able to use her right hand as much anymore"

"but Rin is right-handed! Her left side is almost completely useless!" I spoke, "can't she have exercises? Or a surgery?"

"yes, there are some exercises that will help her calibration and strength, but she won't be able to play sports, throw, or use too much physical strength with arm anymore" the nurse replied, she tucked the clipboard under her arm. "I suggest, until the exercises start working, that she has someone to do most thing for her, like writing, feeding, all those simple stuff" Just like that, a plan formed between me and my sister. You can guess can you? After all it is pretty obvious.

"we know someone" Lily smiled, the nurse nodded, and looked inside the emergency room.

"you can't visit her just yet, but she will be able to see you in about five days" she told us, we nodded, it was perfect. Saturday it is.

"thank you" Lily and I bowed respectfully and left with devious smirks, Plan- get Len and Rin together, initiated.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV (Now it's Tuesday, and Neru's POV was in Monday, just saying)<strong>

I went to school, yesterday Neru and Lily were gone to check on Rin, so I went alone. When Miku and Teto asked where was Rin, I lied saying that Rin was sick and Neru and Lily were taking care of her. Why I lied? Neru texted me, how she got my number is something I'll never understand, saying that if I told anyone Lily would pull out my hair bald. That got through me real quick.

"Len!" I turned to my left, speak of the devil, or devils. Lily and Neru was rushing towards me.

"how's Rin?" those were the first words out of my mouth. Miku and Teto came over, hearing the name of their friend.

"she is doing ok, the only thing wrong is her arm" Neru explained.

"arm! What happened? She fell off her bed or something and twisted her arm?" Miku was looking at us confused,

"n-no, that's not what happened" I looked at Neru, but it was Lily who noticed my uneasiness.

"it was Tei" her voice came out as a menacing growl, maybe I should've explained.

"what she do!" Teto asked immediately, anger, something she rarely shows, flashing through her red eyes. Lily filled the two in on the attack, while holding onto Neru's arm. By the time she was done, Neru was pale.

"that hurt" Neru groaned, rubbing her purple arm.

"TEI! WHEN I GET TO YOU I WILL SHOVE LEEKS DOWN YOUR THROAT, THEN DUCTTAPE YOUR MOUTH, TIE YOUR HANDS AND FEET, THEN LEAVE YOU IN MIKUO'S CLOSET TO ROT!" Miku looked around for the pinkette, raging on more and more threats, some of them not exactly the definition of appropriate. Luckily for us, the bell rang and we went to class. Miku still fuming.

"what happened to Tei?" I asked, Neru and Lily smiled a bit.

"she is currently being questioned at an asylum with a strait-jacket and choker!" Neru smirked, I would've laughed, if they weren't telling the truth.

"oh" I left them and their sadistic laughing, only to find a dark aura in homeroom. Miku was writing something down on the scrap of paper, glaring at Akaito with so much force I'm surprised he didn't fall off his chair. Instead he eyed her warily, shifting as far away from her as his seat allowed. She threw the paper at him, it collided with his eye. He opened it and slowly turned pale with each word. I saw him swallow a couple times, and once he even twitched. By the time he was done, you could almost see his ghost coming out. That is how scary Miku Hatsune can be.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV (another time skip, nothing to do at school anymore)<strong>

I hurt like hell, my shoulder was throbbing and my throat was dry. I was a corpse, almost literally, almost.

"how are you feeling?" asked the nurse, she had short, bright green hair.

"just fantastic" I mumbled, she laughed.

"I get it, I get it" she winked, and gave me some water, I took a grateful sip.

"thanks... Gumi-san was it?" I guessed

"just Gumi is fine, I'm not a fan of honorifics" she said, and sat down in a chair. "let's talk girl stuff" she suggested I looked at her, "oh come on! It will get your mind off things" I gave in nodding slowly.

"alright" I looked at her warily, if I'm correct, girl talk means boys, dates, and love life. Oooooh crap.

"So, how's you and your boyfriend?" she asked, my eyelids widened.

"who" I demanded, she looked at me confused.

"that boy who came with you on the ambulance!"

"what are you-" I stopped, realization came, my eyes widened. Len went with me didn't he? I thought it was Lily or Neru, but Len? Plus Gumi saw. "th-that wasn't my boyfriend!"

"brother?" she asked

"n-no! he's a friend" I tried, he didn't like me that way! HEY! That day I was probably hallucinating.

"a friend hmm?" she raised an eyebrow, smiling a smile I saw so often on Lily and Miku. "I recall him kissing you on the forehead oh so gently before he left" I blushed red, h-he did WHAT! Oh. My. God. I looked at Gumi with utter shock.

"h-h-he a-a-actually did that?" I squeaked she nodded.

"you two are so in love!" she sighed dreamily, it was like I was her drama clip.

"n-no!"

"denial!~" she sang, so much like another green haired girl I would like to mention. Greenies. **(A/N: no offence to green-haired people)**

"excuse me?" another nurse came in, "but Rin-san has visitors"

"ah! of course" Gumi stepped out of the way as five people stepped in. Teto, Miku, Lily, Neru, and Len. Of course, perfect timing as usual.

"Rin!" Teto ran to me, hugging my neck, carefully avoiding to touch my shoulder.

"Teto!" I squeezed her with my left arm, she let go, I was attacked by Neru. I choked.

"Rin-Rin!"

"Neru….air….no…..more" I wheezed, she giggled at let me go, I breath rapidly. Looking at the other three.

"Miku, Lily! Len!" I smiled, they grinned back, but didn't, thank god, attack me. I caught sight of Gumi looking at Len with a smirk then back at me with a wink. She left the room. Oh great, probably off to tell her nurse buddies.

"Rin, how are you?" Miku asked, her teal hair shining as always.

"sore" I replied with a shrug. I winced as I felt the needle sharp pain on my shoulder.

"Rin, we have something to tell you!" Lily chirped suddenly, and sat down at the edge of the bed. Neru, and Miku were snickering, in other words, they're all planning something. I looked at Teto, she wasn't looking at me, so she's in this too huh?

"yeeeaahhh?" I asked hesitantly, my eye brow furrowing. I could tell Len thought something was up too.

"Well, you see," Lily began, "after this, you will need help on a lot of things right?"

"where are you getting at this?" I demanded, she chuckled nervously.

"stuff like feeding, note taking, and other stuff right?"

"Y-you wouldn't" she isn't serious, is she?

"since Len has all of his classes with you, plus you are so comfortable with him." Lily smirked at my panicking now. This is so not happening! No! "Len will be your caretaker until you regain full movement in your right arm."

"yeah!" Miku cheered, I glared at her, she shrugged off my vicious gaze.

"b-but what about changing, and home stuff?" I asked

"hmmm…..Len, how much space does your bed take up?"

"LILY!"

"just kidding, jeez" Lily rolled her eyes, but she didn't fail to miss my tomato face. This was not the best situation in the world. "Neru or I'll do that stuff, that is, until you agree to marry Len…"

"Lily!"

"kukuku, Len, we'll leave her to you!" Lily, Neru, Teto, and Miku left, leaving me with completely stunned and confused Len. We remained in silence, I turned back into my pillow. Faintly reminded of that one day when I was sick. I blushed full red, that was not a day to remember freely. Silently cursing Lily and Neru, who were the main culprits, I ignored the tightened feeling on my right shoulder.

"Rin?" oh crap, there goes my peaceful moment of mentally taking pins into Neru and Lily dolls.

"y-yeah?" I stuttered, so much for casual.

"how's your shoulder, you seemed horrible when I left" he mumbled, I remembered something, didn't he kiss my forehead? Only one way to find out…..GAH! I can't believe I'm doing this!

"Len? I-is it true y-you" I swallowed, "k-k-kissed my f-forehead b-before you left?" I hit home. He turned a red color, refusing to meet my eye.

"w-where did you here that?"

"the nurse" I replied, he blushed deeper.

"I-I did" he admitted quietly, I saw him duck his head lower, but his voice was comprehensible

…

…

…

Rrreeeeaaaallllllyyyy awkward silence

…

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV (I'm exhausted, and sleepy, I'm about to sleep)<strong>

Embarrassment filled my body, I couldn't look her in the eye, but I knew she had heard me. An awkward silence filled the room, I continued to look down, somewhat examining my shoes. Oh look, the paint is peeling on one side.

"L-Len" Rin's voice drew me back to her, I looked up, trying to cover my blush with my bangs.

"yes?" my voice wavered and shook.

"I-I-I" Rin was hesitating, but her seemed determined, she rubbed her shoulder lighty, she wasn't looking directly at me. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Ilikeyou" she blurted, my mind processed the words. Sllloooowwwllllyyyy, I took apart each mashed letter. My mind went blank for a second, two seconds, eight seconds, one minute. Not another word was spoken between us. I risked a glance at Rin, she wasn't facing me, her face bright red, biting her lip. The door clicked open and the same green-haired nurse came in. A small smile on her face.

"hello, you two" she had a small tray with her, an orange, eggs, toast, and milk.

"G-Gumi!" Rin looked at her with a wary look, "why are you here?"

"It's breakfast time!" Gumi giggled, she set down the tray on the table. Her green eyes dancing with mischief, reminding me of Miku. "I didn't disrupt anything, did I?"

"no" Rin muttered,

"ok, well your boyfriend can feed you, I have something to do"

"what! Gumi!He's not my-"

"have fun~" she left again, I was still too shocked to do anything.

"It's ok Len, I can do it myself" Rin tried assure me, but I doubtful, she hardly used her left hand for anything. I watched as she propped herself up, and reached for the tray, she grabbed it with a wavering arm, it tipped. I reached forwards, and held it upright, my hands surrounded her small fingers. Warmth took both of our cheeks, but I held tightly and helped her put it on her lap.

"you can't do it yourself" I sighed, "here, I'll help you" and I got the spoon. She looked at it with round eyes.

"again?" she squeaked, I nodded, maybe I can tell her this way. I fed her some egg, at first she clamped her mouth shut. I prodded her bottom lip, I kept my blush out of this. She opened her mouth and chewed the bit of egg. I gave her toast, since I couldn't the spoon, I used my hand. She looked at it with owl eyes.

"come on" I urged,

"seriously?" she mumbled, but ate it, a shock traveled up my spine as her lip traced my finger. I felt myself go redder.

"see, that wasn't bad" I managed a smile, she chewed the toast slowly. Looking at me, I heard a click, but I figured it was the hospital bed or something.

"aren't you hungry?" she asked me.

"I already at-" _growl _well there goes my pride. I hung my head in shame. She giggled quietly, I felt something prod my head. She was holding the piece of toast I fed her. There was a bite mark at the end. I smiled as I ate it until a voice sang in my head. _indirect kiss _it whispered, I almost choked, chewing carefully I swallowed. I felt myself burn, and I stayed quiet for a bit. I looked at her and she was looking at the orange with eyes that said 'me want'. I grabbed it and began peeling it, I gave her the fruit.

"I love youuu Len!" she squealed, she took it gratefully, leaving me staring dumbly. She didn't notice, and continued eating her orange, savoring the bites. My mouth was dry, I gave her a glazed look. She was finishing the orange, wiping the juice from her chin. She finally noticed me. "what?"

"n-nothing" I muttered and looked down, "I love you too"

…

…

…

HOLY AUGHIRJHEHFDNFNUDNSI THAT WAS NOT MEANT TO BE SAID!

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffy, lol, next chapter is how Rin will take it, and how the others will take it. OH! Plus we get to see how Tei is doing. What else… hmm… that's it I guess. PLEASE REVIEW! Or not, 94 is a lot already for just thirteen chapters… GOD I LOVE YOU!<strong>

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	15. Chapter 15

**WHATTHE**KDFHUHEWUFWNVUCNQKSVALEALKNC 109 REVIEWS! JFHUEHFENHUWHFVIAKJUINVDEVNSL**

**~20 minutes later, after some screaming, tantrums, and very unsupportive Mio and Takase~**

**I'm ok *slight cough* Now to the great oh mighty reviews**

**Sweet Razzberry- thankies! Writing fluffies is my specialty! (apparently)**

**Tsuki-chama- lol, sorry? Ehehe, glad I made you laugh? *unsure***

**Kagaminechibi123- like I said, you have very active mind (that's a good thing) Len and Rin are adorable aren't they? Kkkyyyyaaaaa Rin and Len! 3 please don't hack my account, lol, you motivated me.**

**MaxJacksonCullengirl- Len-len, you've been found out, lol**

**CluelessLeaf- C-c-cute? *checks* how did I miss that?**

**JayJay223- OH MY GOD! YOU'RE THE 100th**** REVIEWER! YEEEAAAHHHH!**

**The Masked Banana- you are number 101! lol!…See what I did there? Hehe, sorry I'm hyper over this**

**Vocal-maiden- (Takase-** she managed to weasel her way out of the surgery room **Mio- **she used anesthetics, and sleeping gas. But shortly after, she saw the review count and just…. **Me- ***froth* 102 REVIEWS! *spasm* **Takase- ***sigh* we've called the hospital so many times we know each receptionist by name **Mio- ***on the phone* hello? Oh hi Vanessa how's the kids? Really? Oh, yea it's Chibi again…**Me- ***twitch* soo…..many…. *twitch***)**

**KimaKoran- y-you think so? Thanks! That has energized me! *begins finishing chapter***

**Axel yamamoto- lol I want to join S.P.A! the only person who called me Chibi was my cousin, he suggested Chibigirl, but I was like, no, just no.**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan- lol herez you go, next chappie!**

**Hanamura Sayumi- your name sounds familiar… I reviewed your story…uh….Troubles, right? Oh yeahhh, that stories on my alert, YOU MUST UPDATE! It feels weird saying that on my story, but um hanks for checking out my stories!**

**MusicInJenn- because that's how all dramatic stories work, they're all in denial 8D**

**AmberWo0d- here's more for you!~**

**Vampireknight16- she belongs there…. I DON'T HATE HER!**

**Enjoy~**

**Dedication- once again, to 9/11 soldier families. I never expected to update today, but I surprised myself I guess. Once again, I wish a great day today, and a better life. Don't mourn over lost family members for too long, because I'm sure they'd rather see you laughing then crying.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vocaloid, or Canon, or any brand name of food.**

**Teto POV (I love Teto)**

We were all crouched by the door, we earned some weird glances from passing doctors, and I was a bit unsettled, but I couldn't draw myself away. Neru and Lily was snapping photos with their phones, well, Lily was using a camera.

"I love youu Len!" Rin squealed, Miku and I stiffened, pressing against the small peep hole. Lily and Neru paused.

"whoa, so straight-forwards!" hissed Neru, we all nodded in agreement,

"Well, Len did give an orange" Lily chuckled,

"I love you too" we all were now turning into stone. That was Len's voice. Lily and Neru peeked in, and began snapping pictures like crazy, Miku and I looked inside too. Len's head was down, he was blushing beat red.

"moe~" kyaaed Miku, I giggled softly, Rin was looking shocked, she dropped the last slice of orange.

"r-r-r-really?" she asked hesitantly, he slowly looked her in the eye.

"d-didn't I say you were my everything?" that was so sweet. I thought it was, but Miku, Lily and Neru though it was funny. Shaking in laughter, they paused their photo frenzy.

"th-that was priceless!" hissed Lily through giggles

"t-too good! T-too good!" agreed Neru,

"damn Len, way to make her heart flutter" Miku clutched her stomach. I sighed and shook my head. I liked fluff like this, it was really cute.

"b-b-but I thought th-that was to make T-T-T-T-Tei back off" Rin whimpered the name.

"it was all true" he whispered, this is like drama. The other three was almost on the floor, their faces red from holding in laughter. I continued watching, interested in Rin's response. However, my sight was blocked by the sight of Lily's shoulder as she went clicking away. Chuckling heavily to herself.

"these two are so melodramatic," she muttered, I shrugged, it was a little true I guess.

"can we go in?" Neru asked Lily, Lily thought about it, then nodded.

"alright" she whispered and we all straightened our bent backs. They cracked tremendously, how long were we like that! We all groaned, as we stretched our stiffened muscles. Once we were all flexible again, Miku slammed through the door. HOLY FRENCH BREAD! WHAT IN THE NAME OF BAGUETTE ARE THEY DOING!

**Rin POV (lol, Teto, I couldn't help it, too tempting to say that, we're going to go back a couple seconds in time, like when Lily blocked Teto)**

I felt myself go myself go numb, shock entered my body. I found myself not being able to meet his eye.

"Rin" I could almost feel his voice, " a-are you telling the truth?" I forced myself to turn back to him, and I nearly fainted. He was close, like leaning towards my face. Was he blushing? Yes. Was he looking serious? Sort of. Did he look sexy? Absolut- WHAT KIND OF A QUESTION IS THAT!

"y-yes?" I squeaked, a smiled spread on his lips, damn him and his heart-warming smile. He was about to lean back, when there was a loud bang, almost gun like. At the sound I squeezed my eyes shut, there was a the sound of a scraping chair, and I felt something. Where you ask? My lips. Pressure, soft, warming. Heck. It was melting. I opened my eyes and almost died. I was kissing Len Kagamine…..WHAT THE HELL! Even though my mind was screaming at me to pull away or face the awkward silence later, I couldn't. It wasn't like fireworks behind my eyes or anything like that, more like the fluffiness of clouds….. What am I _thinking_! Len opened his eyes and we both turned into the color of Megurine sensei's tuna lunch. There was loud clicking sounds. He sprang back and we averted eyesight. I could hear Lily, Neru and Miku bellowing laughter in the background. Of course, they're the cause of this.

"p-p-perfect!" cackled Lily, " t-t-too g-g-good!" I looked at her with the sharpest glared I could muster. That is, until I realized what was in her hand.

"L-Lily, w-what is that?"

"hmm? Oh this, is Canon PowerShot" she showed me the lithe black camera, a small smirk on her lips.

"y-you weren't were you?"

"I don't whatever you're talking about" she scoffed loftily, kill me now. All those clicking, it was from that camera. I'm so dead. Neru had her phone out too…. WHY! Miku and Teto seemed clean though, Miku was still laughing while Teto looking at us with frozen shock.

"y-you two just" Teto stammered,

"it was an _accident_!" I muttered, "thanks to someone who couldn't help but try to knock down the door!" Miku played with her hair sheepishly.

"now whoever would do that?" she whistled, and looked away from me. I could see Len, his head was on the bed, his ears red.

"look! Look!" Lily squealed, showing her camera to Teto, Teto kyaaed.

"Kawaiii~~" she swooned, I felt like dying right there. Will the embarrassment stop? Len buried his whole body looking quiet pitiful at the moment.

"aww, it's ok Len-Len" Neru patted his shoulder, "only the whole will know! Plus friends, and your mom, and our parents, and-"

"shut up!" I groaned punching her the best I could with my left hand. She giggled.

"not my fault you two make an adorable couple." she winked, when I get discharged I'm going to run them OVER with that road roller down at that construction site. Hehe, those were good images.

**Len POV (scary Rin, scary)**

Let this end. Let this end. Let this end. Let this end. Let this end. Let this end. I covered my face which burned red, it flashed through my head over and over and over. Soft, pink, warm, and tender, gah! I buried myself lower, the thoughts crowding in my mind. My mom is never going to let me hear the end of this.

"don't sulk Len" Miku laughed, I groaned in response. "you were bound to do it sooner or later" I felt Rin shift at this.

"y-you still didn't have to rush it!" Rin whined, I looked up at last. Her face was still red, I cautiously looked behind me, everyone was grinning like idiots at us.

"well, anyways, Len you can go home now, your mom is waiting" Lily giggled, I paled.

"b-bye Rin" I mumbled to her, Rin waved quietly. Slowly making my way out of the hospital and into the car. I drove home, I paused at the door step. Taking all of my courage, I knocked on the door, it was swung open and revealed a smiling, happy, and very clingy blond woman. She pulled me into her embrace, squealing loudly into my ear, I lost like half my ear.

"I can't believe it! My little Lenners!" she cuddled me, Lenners? Really?

"mom" I called her mom now, oka-san sounded too formal and she was my _mom _for god's sake, "what did you hear?"

"see" she corrected, and let go, I almost tripped as I walked in the house.

"what!" I coughed, she showed me her phone wallpaper….Oh. My. Bananas. It was that time…..that….. That one time…. When Rin was sick…..I-I fell asleep….with her on my lap….and they had a picture….on my mom's phone…ooooohhhhhhhh cccccrrraapppp. I stared agape at it, my mom broke into a giggle.

"it's cute! Neru-chan sent me it today and I thought it was adorable!" she put her phone away, how did Neru get my mom's phone number anyways? That's a little creepy.

"M-mom, I'm going to go sleep now" I tried to creep upstairs, but she caught me.

"what? It's 3:00! You will come here right now, and tell me everything!" she sat on the couch watching me, I had no choice but sit across from her and answer her questions.

"yes mom?"

"did you kiss her yet?" she squealed, I turned pale, this wasn't going to be fun.

**Tei POV ( did ya miss her? This part creeps me out, I have a very weak mind when it comes to this kind of stuff)**

I sat on the white bed, I scowled at it, white was the color of everything I see nowadays. White walls, white clothes, white bed, white sheets, everything. The only thing that helped me remember that the world wasn't this color was my hair. I lay down, shifting in the rock hard bed, I looked up, the ceiling was smooth. My door had a small window on it, but there was nothing to see, except for the girl across the hall that never stops staring. Truthfully, I expected to be here one day, it wasn't a happy thought, no one wants to be in a place that smelled of medicine, and was filled with crazy people, but I expected it once I started imagining deaths of….of _her. _My mind filled with images that I hated so much, I grit my teeth again, clenching my fist on the mattress. She brought me here, she did this, I refuse to even think her name. I took a few breaths to calm myself, thinking about nothing but the sharp edges of the knives I left at home. It seems like that's the only thing that can calm me down nowadays, you know? Yes, I expected to be called insane, I was labeled 'highly violent' as a child, and I have heard the whispers when I bought a new knife for my collection.

"Tei-chan?" the voice was honey-sweet, and sickening, I looked at my door, pink eyes that could rival my own peeked through the window. I gave it an icy glare, but they only narrowed in laughter.

"what do you want, Sai" I hissed, she stopped her laughter,

"they want to talk to you again" she replied simply, I sighed, the doctors and officers always want to 'help' but really, they just want to know what happened that day. I got off the bed and walked to the door. There was loud clicking sounds, and the heavy door was opened revealing the short pink haired nurse. Her hair rose in little buns at the side of her head, I walked pass her, two guards stood on either side of me. I heard faint scratching, I turned to the right, the girl with non-staring issues was pressing against the window. I shuddered, it was creepy, even by my standards. We walked down the well lit corridor, I looked straight ahead, I learned quickly that if you try to explore around here, you can get easy nightmares. We turned into another bleach-white room. Two officers in black and a doctor in white, they watched me with curiosity, I returned their gaze with a haughty look.

"hello Sukone-san" bowed one officer, I watched him as he got up and let me sit down on the metal chair. Metal, steel, just like….no! Not now Tei, keep a cool head.

"hello" I replied coolly, they went straight to the questioning.

"why did you do it?" asked an officer, I felt amusement stir in my stomach, that was a common question, and yet they never stopped asking it.

"I was resorted to that answer" I let the words roll off my tongue, the officers scribbled something on their clipboards.

"how well do you remember it?"

"as clear as last minute" I sighed tiredly, leaning back in the rigid chair.

"how did you do it?" hah, I told you, they only wanted that question.

"she was easy, weak, and didn't know how to fight," I mumbled, "all I had to do was muffle her screams and I was done, but the brat got away in time" my mood darkened, she should've been dead! She had to spring away, and now all I accomplished is getting in here, she was still alive.

"I see" the officer got up, and was replaced by the doctor. He smiled kindly at me, I didn't return it.

"I would like to help you, Sukone-san" he told me, I continued to watch him cautiously. "I want you to get out of here too" I gave no response, he led me out of the room. Sai followed besides me, smiling a little, even the ones who work here have something in their minds. That wasn't a comforting thought at all.

**Rin POV ( does that remind anyone else of Wide knowledge of Late Madness? You know that one song in the Dark Woods Circus series? That song scared the crap out of me)**

I yawned in the hospital bed, sleeping in this thing wasn't easy. So many movement outside, and the lights were never turned off, it's like I've gone insomniac. Yesterday ended ok, I guess, Lily and Neru apologized for taking pictures, but refused to burn them. Teto and Miku left with hugs, and I ate a sandwich for dinner. There was a click and the door was open. Gumi came in with a smile, I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Gumi?"

"Rin, your being discharged!" she beamed, relief flowed through, I shot up my left arm.

"WOO HOO!" I cheered, Gumi helped me out of the bed. My legs felt weird after being like that. I hardly stood up since I've been in there. I was wearing this hospital garb, but whatever. Lily and Neru was grinning at me, I waved my ri- left hand. I have to get used to that, my right arm moved a little, but it then hung loosely again. Lily gave me an encouraging smile.

"you ok?" she asked, I nodded.

"fine!" I chirped, Neru patted my head showing me a picture with her phone.

"look!" she piped, it took me a while to focus on the picture. I felt my body freeze, SHE ACTUALLY HAD A PICTURE OF LEN AND ME ON THE TREE AT THE PARK! WTFFUENFINFWE SSSSTTTTAAAALLLKKKEEERRRR! That was going on in my head.

"y-you stalked us?" I looked at her in disbelief, she laughed.

"not stalked, my dear Rin-Rin, followed" She winked, she was lucky she was on the my right side. We all fought all the way to the car. It was nice to be back with my sisters, I missed the annoying feeling when I talked to them.

_~time skip~ you know you love these_

School, Monday, books, and learning, four of my least favorite words. I looked up from Lily's car's window as she parked somewhat neatly. I stepped out of the car, feeling like I'm missing something. Oh yeah, I'm missing my bow. I missed it, I didn't feel like Rin with it. My barrettes helped, but I really wanted my ribbon back. I found Miku's teal hair from the crowd of people, Teto was next to her. They were watching for me, I saw them glide their gaze over me, not seeing me. I told you my bow was a huge attribute. I straightened waving frantically, my right arm was uselessly by my side. It caught their attention. They smiled and ran to me,

"Rin! Where's your bow?" Teto asked, I shrugged, ignoring the stiffness of my shoulder.

"I don't know what happened to it" I sighed, that is, until I felt hands clasp the side of my face.

"don't move" I heard Len's voice behind me, Miku, Neru, and Lily was laughing…..again, DAMN THOSE THREE! I felt him mess with my hair. What is trying to do? He finished, and I felt a familiar weight on my head. I touched the top of my head, and nearly squealed at him. My bow! I hugged him without thinking, keyword: without. Heck, I even forgot about my right arm, I clutched him tightly with my left arm, my right arm was heavier but I managed to grasp the back of his uniform jacket.

"thank you, thank you!" I nuzzled him, then pure realization crashed on my shoulders, b-but he liked me too right? It should be fine, right? Please don't make me look like an idiot here, Len. I felt arms wrap hesitantly around my shoulders, lightly of course. I hear Kyaaing, and phone clicking, we both went apart before more people good get a good look.

"crap" I muttered "sorry" he shook his head, looking at everyone who gathered. I hooked my left arm around Miku's and swung her around the best I could to get the people out of my way.

"Riiiinnn!" she whined, "you're going to break my arm!"

"too bad" I smirked, and dragged her to class, if only I remembered that Len had to take my notes, help me write, and teach me how to grip a pencil. I was in for a looooottttt of awkward moments, and weird situations, no?

**Thus I had finished this chapter, sadly, the next chapter is the last one. The plot is finished, I'm sorry! *cries* I don't want it to end either, but I can't drag the story forever! Please go to my profile and answer the Poll, it is for my next story, but I need a main pairing. PLEASE VOTE! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT! *cough* R&R!~**


	16. The End

**LLASSTT CHAPPPTTTEEEERRR OF EMOTIONLESS LOOOOVVVEE! Thank you everyone for sticking with me the whole way! You've been so supportive! I also checked the poll, and it seems that you chose LenXRin, another one. Alright, alright I'll do one, just give me a while to find an idea, kay? Maybe a rebellious Rin? Hmm….I'll think about it. OMGOMGOMG! Right now, I just looked at the fan fiction web page and where the advertisement is, there is Toyota and MIKU! Coincidence? I THINK NOT! /shot/ On to the reviews….125! THAT'S ALLOOOOTTTT! WHAT IS SO GREAT ABOUT THIS STORYY? *clear throat* search for your review~**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan- yeah….but her arm adds up to more LenXRin moments X3**

**Sweet Razzberry- I had goosebumps after writing Tei, it just reminds me too much of that song, *shiver* On to a happier note, the kiss was intentional! (on the inside, somewhere in there, it was intentional, lol)**

**Vocal-maiden- sorry for updating? Lolol I feel for you, Mio won't let me read your stories until I'm out of the hospital -.- (Mio- **she's only allowed to update, then NO MORE! **Me- **you're enjoying my pain, aren't you? **Takase- **we all are, Chibz, we all are**) **

**Chika-nyan- lllluuurrrvvvesss yooouuu too! I'm so…..honored? That feels too polite, but I'm in….gratitude? HOLY SHUNFEN (this is seriously the outcome of random typing, 'shunfen' lol) BIG WOORDS! Thankies for the review! **

**Kagaminechibi123- me? Ok! Caution: I am quite new at it, so please don't eat me if I miss something. ^^**

**The Masked Banana- that is an interesting story o.O is your finger ok? OH! You also promised to show your real profile (I just remembered) pleasssee tell me! I'm dying to know!**

**Amberwo0d- I would've gone crazy if Len stayed like that forever, it's hard to make a detailed POV for an emotionless, blank person. -.-'**

**Hanamura Sayumi- there, there, it's ok, there, there…..can I ask you a completely different question? Can you please update your story, I want to read the next chapter. *puppy dog eyes***

**CluelessLeaf- I love embarrassing them, it's fun making them blush! Oh gosh, Lily's rubbing off on me. **

**Em0pierr0t- We all want that picture, don't we? LEN FANGIRLS UNITE! Lol, you made me happy, thanks you!~**

**Axel yamamoto- pppsssshhh, I don't care how small the club is s'long as it has a purpose! Like Key club! (no they don't make keys, it's for community service) Sorry about ending the story, *sigh* I don't want to but a girl's got to do, what a girl's go to do.**

**Me- thanks! I try to update as soon as possible, even if my fingers fall off, I reattach them with glue, works every time. Lol**

**Tsuki-chama- didn't I say that I was an sadist? Hehe, er, YOU FOUND A LOOPHOLE! Lucky, I tried, but epically failed. RINXLEN WILL NEVER FADE TO MIKU! I love Miku, but Rin is better for Len, they match beautifully.**

**Ryu-NGS- you know, I have this strange urge to call you gege (it's like onii-san in Chinese, I call my older cousins that, so it's like a habit o,o) aaaannnywayys, I plan to watch that anime soon, now, after homework that is.**

**Zatsune Krystal Mizune- y-you like my stories too? Thank you sooo much! **

**Vampireknight16- of course! But, Tei is stuck in that asylum at the moment sooo…**

**Enjoy this last chapter!~**

**Dedication- to all those who bothered to review this story, it really amazes how many people actually did for just fifteen chapters, and considering it's my first Vocaloid fanfic too. I'M SO TOUCHED! *cries happily***

**Disclaimer- I've argued with you, screamed with you, and now I've decided to make amends. I TOTALLY OWN VOCALOID! *beaten, pounded, and left nearly half alive by Mio and Takase***

**Mio- just for ONCE don't deny it!**

**Takase- you'll never learn will you Chibz?**

**Rin POV (there's a time skip, remember that it's December, so a bit deeper into the month, now you know what day it is, right?)**

I walked out of school, my backpack hung from my left shoulder as I practiced opening and closing my hand. It was better now, I could raise it at shoulder level but only for a few seconds, but still, it was progress. To my surprise, Lily's car was no where in sight, she didn't leave did she? I came out early today. Did she expect me to walk home? ARGH! I'm so not in the mood today.

"Rinny-chhhaaaannnn!" Miku waved to me, Kaito's arm wrapped around her waist. Teto, and Ted next to them. The two couples smiling at me, and beckoned me closer. A bit suspicious, I walked towards them, continuing the usual hand exercise. Open, close, open, close, open, close, open.

"what do you want?" I asked.

"we're walking you home today!" Teto smiled, I raised eyebrow,

"wwwhhyyy?" I'm sorry, but I couldn't even trust Teto that well anymore.

"because we want to!" Kaito sighed sarcastically, Miku hit him, glaring at him. He smiled at her, she rolled her eyes, but smiled too. Ew, couples.

"Lily's bribing us" Miku admitted, "why though? I don't know" liar, I knew that much, but I shrugged anyways.

"whatever" I mumbled and walked with them. I walked behind them a bit awkwardly as they laughed with each other, holding hands, giggling, hugging, snuggling, keeping each other away from the cold. Yyyeaahhh, I'm the odd one out in this situation. As we left the school's parking lot, I noticed that Len's car was still there. Was he inside? I had an urge to go look for him in the warm school building and leave them, but Miku was keeping her sharp teal eyes on me, so I was forced to follow. After 15 minutes of quietness, save for the occasional laughter, or giggle. I adjusted my jacket and backpack. I was bending and unbending my arm now. Finally, we made it to my front porch. Ted knocked the door twice, a small smile on his face, a smile I knew well as a devious one. Ted, oh Ted, what has gotten to you? The door opened a crack and I recognized Lily's blue eyes and falling hair. She looked at each at us and once it got to me, I heard giggling.

"hey Lil-" my greeting cut short as the other four was dragged inside, the door shut closed on me. What. The. Hell. I just got locked out of my own house by my friends. "HEY! LET ME IN!" I kicked the door.

"shush up, Rin!" I heard Neru's voice coming from the other side, I growled.

"You jerks! This is my own house! NERU! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"I threw myself at the poor innocent barrier. "Do you KNOW how cold it is! I'M FREEEZING!" as if to prove me right, an icy wind gripped my body. I sneezed.

"bless you!" Teto's voice rang.

"TTTEEETTTOOO! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOOUUU!" I wailed, my right hand raised a bit, clutching the doorknob. With my left hand I swung aimless hits.

"RIN! STOP IT!" Lily scolded me.

"LET ME IN!" I snapped, " I WILL find a road roller and plow through!"

"ahaha" I heard Ted laugh nervously.

"I WILL HAVE NO MERCY WHEN I DO!" I threatened, I sneezed again. Did I mention how cold it was? It got quiet, no one talked, not a movement inside. So their ditching me now, huh? Asses. I kept pounding the door with my feet, making small dent marks in the wood. I was so busy trying to bust down the door I didn't realize a quiet click that said the door was open. I only noticed when I twitched my right arm and it swung open. Grumbling curses I set down my backpack, and found myself in the dark. Great, they left out the back. I took off my shoes, hissing loud curses, I found the light switch by the coat rack and turned it on with force.

"HAPPY SSSSWEET 16!" My eardrums busted out of my head, as something very loud pitched began squealing in my ear. Shocked, and with my head ringing, I watched as everyone jumped up, a colorful banner overhead. It's my birthday? Hey! It's not like I forgot my birthday date, it's just that at the hospital I lost track time, and at school the teachers didn't tell us what day it was. I knew it was close to my birthday, but today?

"w-what?" that was the most intelligent thing my brain could think of.

"it's your birthday!" Teto giggled, wrapping her arms around me in a hug. I returned the hug, a slow, but wide smile on my lips.

"a party though?" I asked, they all nodded like it was obvious.

"duh!" Miku, who was the culprit to my near deafness, rolled her eyes at me. I laughed a bit, I found Lily and Neru and hugged them both.

"thhannnk yooouuu!" I squealed, they laughed and patted my arms lightly.

"not yet, Rinny-kins, not yet" Lily chuckled into my ear, I pulled back looking at them confused. The door knocked, everyone looked up as if it was a cue.

"go get it Rin" Neru ordered, I looked at her.

"isn't it my birthday? You go get it"

"yeah, it your birthday, go greet guests" Neru shot back, I scowled slightly, but smoothed my expression to the door. I opened it, only to be pulled in a warm embrace. I caught a glimpse of clear blue eyes, and smelled bananas.

"Happy Birthday, Rin" Len mumbled in my ear, I almost melted right there. He pulled back looking in my eyes, smiling. One couldn't believe this was the same emotionless, shut-off boy from a few months ago.

"th-thanks" I stuttered, technically we weren't going out, so I was a bit…. Tense around him. "come in" just realizing I was holding him outside, I scooted a bit and he walked in.

"Len!" everyone smiled huge, flicking their eyes from the both of us. I tried my best to ignore it, they have been doing that since the hug when we're together. The party resumed, we played monopoly which I bankrupted everyone at. Then, there was more patience required games like Operation. It was painstaking just trying, I lost on my first go.

"you suck!" chided Miku, I tugged a teal pig tail. She shut up, I passed the tweezers over to Len. He sighed and leaned over the box, watching it with hawk eyes. We have a winner, Len Kaga- _buuuzzzzzz, buzz _We all stared at the box in shock…. Neru was the first to burst out laughing, we all followed, even Len. Clutching our stomachs, the game was set aside.

"what should we do next?" Lily breathed through her chuckles, looking at Len sharply, he turned bright red. What?

"Rin, can I talk to you outside?" he muttered to me, tapping my shoulder lightly. I looked behind him where Neru, Miku and Teto was 'ignoring' us, but they were leaning towards us very suspiciously.

"sure" I drew out the word, but allowed him to lead me back outside, I shivered from the cold.

"ah, sorry about bringing you out like this," he apologized, I shook my head.

"it's fine, it's fine"

"w-well you see, I had to talk to you alone" he mumbled, "I-I like you, a-a lot" please don't let my face be red, please don't let me faint, please don't let anyone ruin this moment….

"I like you too, Len" I managed to say back, nnoooo! I'm blluuuuusshhhing! Hiiisssssss stupid embarrassment. He nodded a bit awkwardly, and we stood apart in the cold.

"a-and I w-wanted to give you this for your birthday" he offered a neatly wrapped box, it was white with golden ribbons, reminding me faintly of my dance dress. Heh, like I was thinking about that at the moment, I was too surprised to do anything.

"a-a present?" I squeaked, I haven't gotten a present in a looooong time, Lily and Neru cared, but I don't want anything, so I didn't care. But here I was inwardly squealing my heart out about this tiny box.

"it is your birthday, and I wanted to…" he hesitated and looked downwards, "to ask you, if you will be my girlfriend"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"yes" recovering from my shock, I smiled softly, and took the gift. I opened it slowly, somehow managing not to rip the paper, and undid the bow. What? Do you think I'd actually tear the paper apart like a starving animal? Ehehe, well good guess, I did that on Christmas. Anyways, I opened the box and gasped, I mean, you would do all that cheesy surprised things too if you saw silver treble clef earrings too! They were beautiful, perfect, detailed, and I loved it.

" I hope you like it" Len whispered softly, closed the box and gave him a warm hug one-armed hug. My right arm clutched his sleeve weakly, but oh well.

"I love it, thank you!" I nuzzled into him, even though I was busy in my cuddling moment, I was aware of the way too familiar sounds of clicking by the house. Oh well, I didn't care at the moment because Len was hugging me back. I felt warmth smother me, and surround me. He pulled me away and we went back inside where we caught Neru and Lily red-handed with cameras. Oh how I love my family. Note the sarcasm.

**Len POV (MMMMAAAJJJOOOORRR Time skip people, like 7 years later) **

I walked into the house, my tie choking the life out of me. I don't understand why I couldn't get a clip-on one, but it was about being professional and all that whatever stuff.

"I'm home" I sighed, loosening the black cloth.

"Len! Wel-" she was cut off as another voice intervened.

"Len-Len! How are you!" The voice was familiar, I looked at the couch and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine, what are you doing at our house, Lily?" I asked. Yes, our house, Rin and I got married last year.

"eh? Oh just dropping by, Rei is busy at work and I get bored" Rin's eldest sister had sunk into the couch.

"let her be" Rin sighed, coming up to me, she pecked my cheek, "so how's work?"

"alright so far" I replied, hugging her, I took off my tie completely, that thing was killing me.

"Teto, Ted, Neru, Miku, and Kaito are coming too" she warned me, I chuckled lightly, it was funny how we all got married to our high school sweethearts, almost unbelievable, well Ted and Teto are still going out, but I think he proposed already.

"sure" I went to the master bedroom and changed into more comfortable clothes, there's no way I'm going to see the rest of them in the suit.

**Rin POV (that was cute, in my opinion anyways)**

Lily drank in her glass of water, watching me as I cooked dinner for everyone. I ignored it, cooking for eight people needed concentration, and focus!

"Rinnnnyyyy!" a muffled, yet fierce voice came from the door. Lily opened it, I peered over the corner. I felt my body being crushed by a pair of strong arms.

"Miku! Stop it!" I groaned, shrugging her off, "you'll crush your own children!"

"she has her mood swings" Kaito's deep voice laughed, she growled at him, whoa, he's not lying.

"shut up, you'd have mood swings too if your expecting twins" she muttered, but allowed me to break free. I gave a friendly hug to Kaito, who returned it with an one-armed wrap, I let go and hugged the second girl.

"Hey~" I laughed, pulling away.

"guess what!" Teto squealed.

"what?" my eyes were drawn to her right hand, she rose it and showed me a sparkling ring. I squealed too, I heard Ted cough awkwardly in the background.

"congratulations" Len's voice again, he was coming out of the room in plaid and jeans. He gave small hugs to Miku and Teto, and stood by me. "when's the wedding?"

"next month" Ted answered smiling, he never cut his hair so now it was almost dragging on the floor.

"hey! I wasn't forgotten, was I!" we all turned to an amused Neru, though her voice sounded hurt.

"of course not, Onee-chan!" I giggled giving her a hug, Dell, her husband *cough* I still can't believe he proposed through email *cough* was already in a high position at a Computer company, not so big of a surprise really.

"that's enough hugging" groaned Lily from her perch on the couch. We all chuckled and sat down next to her, catching up on each other. We all had gotten decent lives after highschool, Lily was acing law school , Rei was a cop, Miku was a in college, Kaito was in college too, Ted was a banker, Teto was just a housewife, but she loved staying at home, and Len worked at Crypton, he's a sound producer and doesn't usually wear suits, but today he had a presentation.

"hey! Remember the dance?" Miku cackled, "Ted and Teto was so cute!" the red headed couple turned red in both fury and embarrassment.

"that was your fault!" Teto argued, "you two were the reasons we did those!"

" I have no idea what you are talking about" Kaito scoffed, Ted reached over and grabbed him in a headlock.

"oh ho, ho, ho" Ted growled "I think you know exactly what we're talking about" what happened to the kind, and polite Ted, you ask? I have no idea, but I blame Kaito anyways.

"oh look! It got to me, I remember now, thanks Ted" laughed Kaito nervously. I was about to say something when- _beeeep! Beeeep! BEEEEP! BEEEEEEPPP! _Oh, the timer went off for the food, excusing myself from them, I went to the kitchen, taking out the food, today we're having Fish, rice, vegetables, and chicken. **(A/N: that was my dinner**) I set the table with the help of Len, my eyes landed on the silver ring on his hand. Having married to Len was amazing, no other word. Everyone gathered around the kitchen table and sat down, as we ate, we continued our laughter and our jokes. I leaned towards Len who wrapped an arm around me. He kissed my forehead, and we began eating. Who could hate this situation? Not even Tei could bring this down, she was living a….happier, less violent life. She left the asylum, but moved far from here with Akaito, he agreed to take care of her. Oh, I almost forgot, about my right arm, it's still stiff from time to time, but I can still move it as long as it doesn't involve lifting anything too heavy.

"Hey, Rin" Miku looked at me with serious teal eyes,

"yeah?"

"pass the chicken"

…

…

…

…

…

*face palm* oh how I love my family.

**That is how it ends, yes my endings don't deserve shit, but deal with it. I had school and homework, and today there's a history test, PRESSURE! *cough* anyways, thank you so much for following my story, and I hoped you enjoyed it. My next story for the Kagamines is still under construction, so please hang on. I can't believe how many reviews this got, and I hope every one of you is willing to wait for my next story. I LOOOVVVEEEE YOOOUUU AALLLL SOOOOO MUUUCCCHHH I COULD DIE! *faint***

**Mio- I'm finding it hard to admit that she got so many supporters**

**Takase- it's a miracle, Mio, a miracle**

**Me- and you two thought it couldn't happen, now say bye to the readers**

**Both- see ya! Hope to catch you next time!**

**Mush, Mush, Mush, Mush, MUSH Luvve **

**~asianchibi **


End file.
